Gang et oméga
by flashcode35
Summary: Harry, fils du clan Potter est kidnappé par la famille Malfoy qui est bien décidé à nouer des liens entre les deux familles mafieuses. UA, Rating M. HP/DM. Slash. Mpreg,
1. kidnapping

**Et bien bonjour à tout le monde, après plusieurs années je reviens avec une histoire qui a germé en regardant une série « orange is black ». Je pars donc toujours sur le thème HP/DM mais sans magie dans un univers de drogue et de clan. C'est aussi un omégaverse avec un Harry oméga. Il n'y a pas de loup-garou. Par contre je vous préviens qu'il y aura des sujets assez sensibles, tels que le viols de la violence et aussi des relations hommes/hommes donc si vous n'aimez pas merci de ne pas lire et de passer au suivant. J'essayerais de répondre au maximum aux reviews mais je ne garantie rien. Sur ces bonnes paroles je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

Déjà 23h songea Harry, son service venait de se terminer et il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui. Enfin plutôt chez ses parents. Le chauffeur aurait du normalement l'attendre ce soir mais Harry avait négocier pour qu'il puisse prendre un peu l'air. Son père n'aurait certainement pas été d'accord mais de toute façon cela ne changerait pas beaucoup de d'habitude. Harry souffla en regardant le ciel teinté d'étoiles. Quelle chiotte d'être né Oméga.

Dans la société actuelle, en plus du genre féminin et masculin, se côtoyait trois genres bien particuliers. Les alphas, les beta et les omégas. Les premiers étaient en général les chefs d'entreprises, les propriétaires et ceux qui étaient à la tête du gouvernement. Tout était plus facile pour eux, ils apprenaient facilement et surtout ne subissaient pas ce que les omégas avait une fois par mois. En effet à l'inverse des alphas, les omégas étaient pour qui la réussite était la plus difficile On les retrouvait en général en bas de la hiérarchie et encore si ils avaient la chance de travailler. Les betas enfin était la catégorie la plus classique et rependue qui pouvaient procréer mais uniquement avec les membres du sexe opposé de leur même catégorie. En clair il y avait plus de bêta que d'alpha et d'oméga réunis. Et là était bien le problème. Car aujourd'hui, si un alpha naissait il trouvait difficilement un oméga qui soit de son rang et qui répondait à ses critères. Dès lors il finissait par choisir un oméga de substitution qui ne l'intéressait pas, et ce dans le seul but d'avoir un descendant. Pour les omégas c'était pire, il n'avait pas le choix. Généralement les familles étaient rebutées à l'idée d'en avoir un dans leur rang car il était pour eux plus sujet aux difficultés.

Toujours pareil songea Harry. On déroule toujours le tapis rouge pour les grands chefs alors que les autres doivent se contenter des miettes et de la porte de service. Enfin que pouvait il faire contre une société ?

Prit dans ses pensées il ne vit pas un homme s'approcher de lui.

\- Bonsoir Harry.

Se retournant Harry fut surpris de revoir le blondinet qu'il avait vu plus tôt dans la soirée. Et il fut encore plus surpris qu'il connaisse son nom.

**Flashback** :

Cela faisait trois heures qu'il avait commencé son service et le nombre de commande commençait doucement à croître.

\- Harry la table 6 attend !

\- J'y vais !

Prenant son calepin et un crayon il se dirigea vers un homme blond, de belle corpulence qui patientait les yeux fermés.

\- Bonsoir Monsieur, pourrais je prendre votre commande ?

L'homme prit son temps pour ouvrir les yeux, un lac de mercure l'engloutit et des dents blanches apparurent sous le sourire ravageur.

\- Un whisky ainsi que dix beignets à emporter.

\- A quoi les beignets ?

L'homme sembla réfléchir.

\- Que me conseillez vous ?

\- Et bien cela dépend de ce que vous aimez monsieur.

\- Lesquels préférez vous ? Demanda t'il en souriant.

\- A la fraise je pense.

\- Alors se sera fraise.

\- Se sera tout monsieur ?

\- Pour l'instant...

\- Je vous amène cela tout de suite

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec la commande. L'homme le remercia d'un sourire et se contenta de siroter sa boisson, tout en dévorant Harry du regard. Mais qu'est ce qu'il me veut celui là. Songea Harry. Certes c'était un bel homme blond avec les cheveux ramenés en arrière, un visage fin mais viril. Ainsi qu'une taille d'un bon mètre quatre vingt dix. Il semblait également musclé mais pour cela il devrait tâter sous le blouson en cuir. De toute façon beau ou pas Harry ne devait s'intéresser à personne. Jamais son père n'accepterait qu'il s'accouple avec le premier venu, aussi beau soit il. Il finit par oublier le regard insistant du blond et continua son travail. Quand il regarda de nouveau à sa place une heure plus tard, l'homme avait disparu.

**Fin du flashback.**

\- D'où connaissez vous mon nom ?

L'homme sourit de nouveau puis rajouta :

\- Ne serait il pas honteux qu'un homme ne connaisse pas le prénom de son époux ?

Harry réagit une minute trop tard. Un chiffon imprégné d'une puissante odeur lui fut plaqué sur le visage. Se débattant il fixait l'homme blond qui n'avait pas bougé le fixant toujours de son regard mercure. Il finit par sombrer dans l'inconscience,

Sa tête lui faisait mal et tout semblait flou autour de lui. Il gémit en ouvrant difficilement les yeux. Une lumière vive l'éblouie et il les referma rapidement. Il mit quelques temps à s'habituer à la lumière mais une fois que cela fut fait, il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester endormie. Il était attaché à une chaise, pieds et poignets attachés à chaque partie du meuble. Un homme était assis en face de lui sur une chaise similaire à la sienne, mais à l'inverse de lui, il semblait s'être assis sur un trône. Les jambes pliés l'une sur l'autre, et les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le fixant en souriant. Ses longs cheveux blond tombant en cascade dans son dos.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Potter. Excusez moi pour les façons un peur cavalière de ma famille.

\- Épargnez nous vos simulacres de manières monsieur.

\- Permettez moi de me présenter, je suis …

\- Je sais parfaitement qui vous êtes Monsieur. Je ne vous ai peut être jamais rencontré mais ma famille parle souvent de ses ennemis et une chevelure blonde ne peut tromper personne monsieur Malfoy !

Le sourire de l'homme sembla s'agrandir.

\- Je suis ravie de voir de constater qu'en plus d'être un oméga vous n'êtes pas dénués d'intelligence.

Le sang d'Harry gela dans ses veines en entendant sa phrase. Laissez couler ne rien répondre.

\- Par contre permettez moi de remettre en question vos paroles jeune homme. Nous ne sommes ennemis que par ce que votre père l'a décidé ainsi jeune homme. J'ai envoyé des émissaires il y a quelques mois de cela à votre père afin de pouvoir conclure à un accord. Malheureusement j'ai eu le déplaisir de n'avoir ni accord ni même de pouvoir récupérer mes hommes vivants.

Harry ferma les yeux. Son père et ses manières.

\- Que me voulez vous ? Si vous pensez que j'ai une importance quelconque vous vous trompez lourdement. Mon père ne sera pas inquiet de ma disparition ! Vous connaissez nos façons de faire, si quelqu'un reste en arrière..

\- En arrière il restera. Oui oui je connais vos dictons. Mais je dois vous avouez que je compte bien jouer sur la fierté et l'orgueil des potter pour mon prochain coup de maître.

\- Vous ne faites pas honte à votre modestie monsieur Malfoy.

L'homme sourit de plus belle.

\- Cessons notre petit jeu voulez vous ? Je suppose que vous vous interrogez sur votre présence ici ? Et de la raison de mes connaissances quant à votre statut si particulier.

\- Vous vous trompez.

\- Sur quel point je vous prie ?

\- Je ne suis pas un oméga !

L'homme sourit encore plus.

\- Nous verrons cela dans quelques jours. Si mes informations sont exactes, votre cycle démarrera dans deux jours exactement. Suis je exact ?

Harry ne répondit rien. Son regard exprimant toute sa haine.

\- Alors laissez moi deviner. Vous avez tout misé sur mon supposé état d'oméga pour quoi ? Menacer mon père de répandre la nouvelle qu'un de ses fils était un oméga ? Ou d'espérer pouvoir me violer pour votre vengeance ?

\- Je suis déçu que vous ne pensiez pas plus grand monsieur Potter. A quoi me servirait il de faire chanter votre père ? Si lui estime qu'avoir un oméga dans la famille est une honte, je ne pense pas la même chose. Pour la deuxième option je m'excuse mais j'ai une femme que j'aime plus que tout et elle me satisfait pleinement...

\- Alors que me voulez vous alors ? M'humiliez ?

\- Je veux d'abord vous expliquer ce que je veux créer avec ma famille. Quand j'ai proposé à votre père une alliance, je pensais qu'il allait saisir l'occasion d'avoir un allié d'une importance croissante mais il n'en a rien fait. Les rivaux sont croissants dans notre pays et même si votre famille est actuellement la plus puissante, cela ne restera pas en l'état. Autant votre père peut se montrer très persuasif autant il ne sera pas capable de tenir tout les ennemis à sa porte.

\- Et que proposez vous ? Me kidnapper pour lui forcer la main ?

\- D'une certaine façon, oui.

\- Cela ne servira à rien, je ne suis pas un oméga et même si c'était le cas, quelle importance je pourrais avoir pour mon clan ? Si je suis votre logique je suis un oméga donc je ne peux hériter d'aucun titre ni pouvoir de ma famille , alors même si vous me torturez ou si vous me tuer cela ne changera rien pour eux !

\- Mais je n'ai pas dit que je voulais vous tuer.

\- Mais alors quoi ?

\- Il y a plusieurs façons de créer des liens en plus d'une poignée de main.

Harry ferma les yeux.

\- Vous espérez m'unir à quelqu'un?

\- Je suis ravie de vous voir comprendre.

\- Et de qui ? Si ce n'est pas de vous ?

\- Je pensais qu'il vous avait tapé dans l'œil. Lui qui se ventait que vous le dévoriez des yeux !

\- De qui par..

L'enfoiré !

\- C'était votre fils c'est ça ?

De nouveau un magnifique sourire lui répondit.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, si je suis bien un oméga, votre fils va attendre que mes chaleurs se déclenchent pour ensuite me violer. Je suppose que vous espériez que cette union force un accord à mon père afin de quoi ? Sauvez les apparences ? Un mariage arrangé ? Et une union forcée entre deux familles afin de tenir la concurrence à distance ? Vous me faites pitiez monsieur Malfoy !

\- Je vous prie de vous calmer s'il vous plais monsieur Potter. Il est vrai que mon plan n'a rien de glorieux mais il permettra à ma famille de survivre en s'alliant à la plus puissante famille d'Angleterre. Votre père ne se rend pas compte de ce qui est en train de se passer dans notre pays. Le clan Voldemort prend de plus en plus d'ampleur et nous dévoreras bientôt. Il nous faut cette alliance à tout prie. Je m'excuse de devoir vous forcer la main et de vous faire subir cela mais c'est un moment nécessaire.

Harry cracha au sol.

\- Tout repose sur le fait que je sois un oméga alors ?

\- En effet. Et j'espère bien que cela est le cas. Mon espion me l'a certifié, mais il y a toujours un risque que cela soit faux. Nous verrons cela dans deux jours.

\- Je suis désolé de vous décevoir mais je ne suis pas un oméga.

\- Un ami à moi à fait quelques tests sanguins et il semblerait qu'une grande proportion d'inhibiteur soit présente dans votre sang.

\- Je suis un alpha c'est pour ça.

\- Je m'excuse de vous dire cela mais vous n'avez pas la carrure d'un alpha.

\- Que voulez vous je suis la honte de ma famille !

\- De nouveau je vous prie de m'excuser mais nous allons attendre les quelques jours qui nous sépare de la réponse fatidique.

\- Ai je le droit de téléphoner à ma famille ?

\- Malheureusement non. Si vous prenez le risque de lui révéler la vérité, votre père souhaitera intervenir pour l'empêcher et personne ne veut cela.

\- Moi je le veux. Je souhaite rentrer chez moi.

\- Je vous assure que si jamais vous n'êtes pas un oméga je vous libère dans la minute.

Il ne répondit rien. Que pouvait il faire de toute façon ?

\- De nouveau je vous pris de m'excuser.

\- Gardez vos excuses pour vous. Vous savez parfaitement que vous ne l'êtes pas.

\- En effet je vous l'accorde.

**Et voilà à bientôt**


	2. Le tout pour le tout

**Me revoici avec la suite, comme je ne pourrais pas publier demain je vous mets a suite tout de suite. J'espère que le début vous plait. Merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé une review et aux autres de juste lire. Pour l'instant pas de scène trop choquante. Par contre le prochain chapitre le sera. Mais je vous préviendrais. De même je m'excuse pour les fautes que j'ai pu commettre mais je n'ai pas d'autres correcteur que moi même. Bonne lecture. **

Le patriarche Malfoy finit par le laisser quelques heures tranquille avant qu'une autre personne ne lui apporte son repas.

\- Tiens tiens, après le père je tire le fils.

\- Pour être exact, cela risque d'être le contraire.

\- C'est facile de faire de l'humour quand on est debout et pas attaché à une chaise.

\- Juste pour être sûr que tu ne te blesseras pas.

\- Pourquoi être venu au restaurant ?

\- Je voulais te rencontrer avant tout ça. Dit il en en montrant la pièce d'un geste de la main. Je sais que ce que tu t'apprêtes à vivre est assez traumatisant et donc je voulais rencontrer le vrai toi.

\- Traumatisant ? Oh tu parles du fait que dans deux jours tu vas attendre comme un chien en rûte que je sois en chaleur ? Toujours en supposant que je sois un oméga bien sûr ?

\- J'aime ton petite caractère ! Pour un oméga tu ne te laisses pas faire.

\- En supposant que j'en suis un ! Vous vous rendez compte que votre plan est ridicule. Un oméga et un beta, mon père ne laissera jamais cela faire ! Même si je perds ma virginité.

\- Mais qui t'as dis que j'étais un beta ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais un aucun mot n'en sortit.

\- Tu es un...alpha ?

De nouveau il lui sourit tendrement.

\- Et oui , malgré le fait que mon père et ma mère soient des betas, un alpha est né de leur union. Et maintenant cette naissance permettra une union entre deux puissantes familles et évitera une guerre de clan. Je sais que ta vie en sera malheureusement impacté mais les gens importants sont obligés d'en faire.

\- Oh, et toi quel est ton sacrifice. Devoir violer un oméga ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas choisi. Même si je dois reconnaître que tu es bien plus beau que je le pensais avec un caractère bien trempé. Quelque chose de bien peut naître de notre union forcée.

\- Même si j'étais un oméga, je ne veux pas de cette union.

\- Et bien je vais devoir m'excuser mais je vais devoir te l'imposer.

\- Dommage pour vous, mais il n'arrivera rien dans deux jours.

\- Nous verrons bien dans ce cas.

Il saisit une cuillère de potage du plateau pour lui amener à la bouche.

\- Je sais manger seul.

\- Avec les mains attachées dans le dos ?

\- Retirez moi ces cordes.

\- Dans deux jours.

\- Alors je n'ai pas faim.

\- Tu es sûr ? Pourtant regarde ce que je t'ai amené.

Il lui sortit un beignet à la fraise.

\- N'est ce pas tes préférés ?

\- Sais tu où tu peux te les mettre ?

L'alpha n'insista pas. Il quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Qu'allait il faire ? Dans deux jours ses chaleurs allaient revenir et son état allait être relevé. Il fallait qu'il s'enfuit à tout pris.

Le lendemain, le manque d'appétit ainsi que la fatigue d'avoir dormi sur une chaise avaient considérablement affaiblies son corps. Sa tête tombait en avant. Ils ne l'avaient pas du tout détacher de la chaise, quand il avait eu besoin d'uriner ils avaient mis son pénis dans une bouteille vide. Une humiliation selon lui. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas eu envie de faire autre chose que d'aller uriner.

\- Monsieur Potter je vais devoir vous forcer à boire un peu d'eau. Je ne veux pas risquer de vous perdre.

Sa tête fut rejeté en arrière et un verre posé contre ses lèvres.

\- Avalez s'il vous plait.

Mais il recracha l'eau.

\- Vous allez vous épuiser. Alors s'il vous plais buvez un peu. Demain, sera une grande journée, vous allez vous unir avec mon fils et il vous faut de l'énergie.

\- Gardez votre eau je n'en veux pas.

Lucius Malfoy n'insista pas.

Harry sentait la douce chaleur commencer à se répandre dans son corps. Bientôt ils allaient sentir ses phéromones et il ne pourrait plus rien nier. Pour la première fois de vie il implora mentalement son père de venir le sortir de là. Si il s'accouplait avec un alpha il risquait de tomber enceint.

Le soir venu il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il laissa sa tête tomber complètement en arrière et ferma les yeux, feintant un évanouissement. Il entendit plusieurs longues minutes après la porte s'ouvrir.

\- Harry ?

L'alpha. Ne pas bouger, calmer sa respiration et ne pas paniquer pour que les battements de son cœur reste calme. Une main redressa sa tête doucement. Un pouce caressa sa joue et ses yeux.

\- Harry, réveille toi.

Il laissa de nouveau sa tête retomber. Il sentit que les cordes étaient retirées, ne cherchant pas à retenir son corps, il tomba en avant, retenu par deux bras puissants.

\- Harry réveille toi s'il te plaît.

Son cou fut palpé à la recherche de son pouls.

\- Comment va t-il ?

\- Je pense qu'il a perdu connaissance. Je sais que les omégas sont de nature fragile surtout avant leur chaleur. Il est possible que la faim et la fatigue conjugués à cela l'ait considérablement affaibli.

\- Amène le dans une chambre, nous allons lui poser une intraveineuse et lui permettre de se reposer. Dès qu'il reprend un peu de force nous le ramenons ici. Il ne doit surtout pas nous échapper.

\- Je resterais avec lui père.

Il fut soulevé et transporté. Son bras et ses jambes se balançaient dans les bras de l'alpha. Mais il lui fallait une concentration considérable pour maintenir sa position relâché et inconsciente. Attendre le bon moment, attendre.

Au bout de quelques minutes il fut posé sur un surface molle et confortable. Un lit il semblerait. Ses vêtements furent doucement retirés et un gant humide passé sur son corps. L'enfoiré le voyait nul et osait le laver ! Ne pas bouger ne pas se contracter ! Dieu merci les entraînements de son père s'avéraient utiles en cet instant. L'alpha était doux, il fallait le reconnaître, il prenait son temps pour le laver, retirant les salissures de sa captivité. Il entendit de nouveau une porte s'ouvrir.

\- Draco, je vais poser la perfusion, il n'a pas repris connaissance ?

\- Non.

Il sentit son bras droit être retourné et une compresse froide frotter sa peau. Sans douceur il sentit une aiguille transpercer sa peau. Il faillit laisser une grimace passer sur son visage mais réussi à se contenir.

\- Severus as tu reçu les stimulants pour demain. Je dois être en période de rûte pendant ses chaleurs.

\- Tout est prêt. Tu pourras le prendre autant que tu voudras, il y a peu de chance qu'un enfant ne soit pas conçu demain. Il risquera de ne pas pouvoir sortir du lit avant longtemps. Un dépucelage en période de rûte n'est pas simple pour un oméga.

\- Je me doute mais il nous faut passer par là. Notre clan ne survivra pas sans celui des Potter. Est ce que son père nous a contacté ?

\- Non, d'après notre contact, il ne laisse rien transparaître. Mais cela n'a rien d'étonnant, James Potter n'a jamais montré aucun respect envers les omégas. Même si ce dernier est son fils.

\- Je vois que tu lui portes encore rigueur de votre passé.

\- Il m'a volé la femme que j'aimais alors oui, je le déteste.

Un silence s'installa. Harry toujours aux aguets pour ne pas réagir.

\- Laisse le dormir une heure ou deux. Il ne devrait pas se réveiller tout de suite, la perfusion va lui faire du bien.

Les deux hommes semblèrent se lever et il entendit la porte se fermer doucement. Il mit quelques minutes avant de tenter d'entrouvrir une paupière. Il ne vit rien à côté du lit, il tourna doucement la tête sur le côté, rien non plus. La voie était libre. Il se redressa et tira sur la perfusion de son bras. Une chance unique lui était donné. Ils allaient regretter de l'avoir sous estimé. Il arracha le fil mais garda l'aiguille dans la main, à défaut de vrai moyen de défense il avait un objet tranchant. Il se redressa, il était nul mais peut importe. Il arracha un morceau de draps qu'il enroula autour de ses hanches. Cela allait faire l'affaire pour le moment. Il s'approcha doucement de la porte et colla son oreille à cette dernière. Pas un bruit . Tenant l'aiguille dans une main il actionna doucement la poignée. Regardant par l'ouverture il ne vit aucun vigile. Pour un clan comme celui de Malfoy cela était décevant. Jamais sa famille n'aurait fait une telle erreur. Il sortit dans le couloir longeant les murs et écoutant attentivement tout ce qui se passait. Il se sentait un peu fatigué mais l'adrénaline et la peur le rendait vigilent sur tout. Il finit par voir une porte de secours au bout du couloir, il s'y approcha et l'actionna. Aucune sonnerie. Il se trouvait à l'extérieur et un long escaliers descendait de l'immeuble ou il semblait se trouver. Une aubaine. Il se dépêcha de descendre. Le vent frappait sa peau le congelant sur place. Il devait être au 25ème étage au vue du nombre d'escaliers qu'il descendait. Arrivé en bas il se colla au mur et regarda l'entrée de l'immeuble. Mauvaise pioche, des vigiles. Et de le l'autre côté un cul de sac et une porte ramenant vers l'immeuble. Mais il venait de sortir il n'allait certainement pas retourner se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Il resta là quelques instants à chercher une solution à son problème quand une légère brise lui arriva sur l'oreille.

\- Quelle tenue saillante.

Il se retourna rapidement et chercha à planter l'aiguille dans l'œil de son assaillant. Une poigne lui saisit le poignet et le plaqua au mur. Il poussa un cri de douleur, l'autre avait vraiment beaucoup de force comparé à lui.

\- Tu es bien un digne fils des potter. Je ne pensais pas que tu irais aussi loin.

\- Lâche moi le bras et tu verras que je peux t'étonner encore plus.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Mais pour l'instant je préfère te ramener à l'intérieur. Que vont penser les gens si ils voient mon futur époux en tenu si légère ?

Il lui tordit le bras dans le dos, le forçant à lâcher l'aiguille et le poussa jusqu'à la porte. Harry essaya, de son bras libre, de lui mettre un coup de coude dans la trachée, mais intercepté par son adversaire qui resserra sa prise sur les membres d'Harry. Sentant son épaule droite craquer dangereusement, Harry tenta de faire reculer son adversaire. Mal lui en pris, son épaule se délogea de son emplacement. Il étouffa un cri de douleur, se mordant la lèvre.

\- Pardon, je crois t'avoir déboîté l'épaule.

Harry ne répondit rien, trop concentré à ne pas hurler.

\- Je te l'a remet une fois revenue dans ta chambre.

Harry fut forcé d'avancer. Cette fois ci l'avantage fut qu'il put prendre l'ascenseur pour remonter.

\- Tu as de la chance tu vas pouvoir dormir dans un lit maintenant. Mais attaché.

Il le fit s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

\- Ne bouge pas. Ça va être douloureux.

D'un mouvement sec il fit descendre l'épaule brutalement. Harry serra les lèvres en retenant un cri. Draco le poussa légèrement en arrière pour le faire s'allonger.

\- Je sais que selon toi tu n'es pas un oméga, mais je me permets de te dire que tu sens très bon.

Harry ne répondit rien trop occupé à faire refluer la douleur de son épaule. Ses poignets furent ensuite attachés des menottes en haut du lit.

\- Je vais te laisser dormir. Mais avant cela je veux t'expliquer ce qui va se passer demain.

\- Merci. J'avais compris l'essentiel. Vous me violez et fin de l'histoire.

\- Non ce n'est pas cela. Un ami de la famille va me procurer des stimulants pour que je rentre en rûte. Donc si tu es en chaleur, je les prendrais pour augmenter nos chances d'avoir un bébé. Je sais que tu es vierge.

Harry allait ouvrir la bouche.

\- Ne nie pas nous avons vérifié. N'ai pas honte je sais que dans les familles telles que les nôtres, si un oméga naît, sa virginité est protégé pour être sûr qu'il puisse être donné à une famille pour créer un...partenariat. Donc si tu es un oméga tu dois comprendre, que ta première fois ne sera pas particulièrement douce. Je vais essayer de rester conscient le plus longtemps pour ne pas te blesser mais moi même je ne suis jamais rentrer dans un tel état au contact d'un oméga. Des caméras sont installées dans la pièce, donc notre ...rapprochement sera suivi pour être sûr que tu ne cours aucun danger.

\- Nous allons être filmés ? Vous êtes des pervers ou quoi ?

\- Comme je viens de te l'expliquer il y a plusieurs raisons à cela. Ensuite si nous parvenons à te faire tomber enceinte, ton père doit être convaincu que ce bébé est bien de moi, et si il a des doutes, disons que cela servira à les dissiper.

\- Mais c'est dégelasse, cela ne suffit pas de me violer vous allez en garder des enregistrements pour les donner à ma famille.

\- Seulement si ton père ne nous écoute pas.

\- Vous êtes vraiment prêt à tout...

\- En effet. La sécurité de notre famille est plus importante que tout. Mais ne t'inquiète pas bientôt toi aussi tu en feras partie.

\- Pas question. Je refuse de faire partie d'une famille qui viole ses membres.

\- Tu sais très bien que ta propre famille a fait pire et que toi même tu feras tout ce qu'il faut pour sauver quelqu'un qui tes proches.

Harry une fois encore ne répondit rien.

\- J'en vient à mon dernier point. Si tu ne tombes pas enceint nous te relâcherons, mais si jamais nous parvenons à nos fins, je mordrais ta nuque.

\- Pas question !

\- Tu seras mon lié et tu ne pourras t'accoupler avec personne d'autre. Après tout c'est normal puisque tu porteras mes enfants.

\- Arrêtez je ne veux plus parler de ça ! Laissez moi donc et retournez voir votre famille de malade.

L'alpha savait qu'il devait laisser l'oméga encaisser les informations. Il se leva et quitta la pièce.

Harry resté seul tentait de s'apaiser. Qu'allait il faire ? IL savait que ses chaleurs arrivaient. Il le sentait, cette douce chaleur qui commençait à se répandre dans ses veines, n'était signe que d'une chose. Comment allait il pouvoir le dissimuler ? Son père ne viendrait pas le chercher et les Malfoy le surveillaient étroitement. Il ne voyait aucune échappatoire. Il aurait dut se suicider, cela l'aurait aider. Il avait tout miser sur sa fuite et le résultat était là.

Il s'endormit rapidement, la fatigue le stress et l'épuisement eurent raison de ses nerfs.

Une chaleur étouffante l'entourait, c'était horrible, il sentait cette douce brûlure partout dans son corps, partant de son cœur pour aller jusqu'à ses doigts et ensuite descendre dans ses reins. Il sentait son pénis durcir doucement. Il appelait un alpha. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes, ses mains se tordaient dans ses menottes, son dos se courbait en deux. Il gémissait, haletait. Il essayait de se tourner du mieux qu'il put dans le lit, malgré les menottes, cherchant une position de soulagement, mais le frottement du draps sur son corps sembla encore plus embraser son corps.

La porte s'ouvrit. Un homme au visage anguleux et aux cheveux gras entra. Il ne salua pas et se contenta de lui prélever du sang. Au vue de la douceur de l'action, Harry se douta qu'il s'agissait du même homme qui lui avait poser une perfusion.

Sans un mot il sortit de la pièce laissant à la place à Malfoy senior, qui s'assit sur une chaise.

\- Monsieur Potter, je ne vais pas vous embêter longtemps, je suis ravie malgré votre état de constater que vous êtes bien un oméga. Mon fils attend l'affirmation de Severus pour prendre les stimulants. Il viendra après près de vous pour que vous puissiez..apprendre à vous connaître.

\- Allez vous faire foutre.

Se tordant de douleur et de plaisir mêlé, Harry se fichait d'être impoli envers un chef de famille. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il souffrait et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se faire violer.

\- Je reviendrais vers vous dans quelques jours, quand votre cycle sera terminé.

Il se releva et quitta la pièce. Harry se tortilla dans tous les sens, gémissant, il voulait quelqu'un auprès de lui. Il sentit avant qu'il ne vit que l'alpha était près de lui.

\- Harry.

**Oui c'est sadique mais le chapitre est assez long comme cela. A demain. **


	3. L'accouplement

**Bonjour à tout le monde,ayant le temps de publier ce soir je le fais car de même demain sera assez compliqué. Tout d'abord merci à toute les personnes pour m'avoir mis en favoris ou juste pour suivre mon histoire ou même prendre quelques minutes pour la lire. Cela fait bien plaisir. Merci également à toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de laisser quelques mots, j'aime lire vos remarques^^. Je pense avoir répondu à tous. Je ne vous ennuie pas plus et vous laisse lire. Par contre je signale que dans ce chapitre il est fait mention de viol donc ATTENTION SCENE CHOQUANTE POUVANT HEURTER LA SENSIBILITE DONC SI VOUS N'Y ETES PAS PREPARES VEUILLEZ ATTENDRE LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE !**

**Non? Vous êtes prévenus.**

**Bonne lecture**

Il ouvrit les yeux, il sentait chaque fibre de son corps appeler l'alpha.

\- Je suis encore moi pour l'instant. Je veux pouvoir te préparer comme il faut.

\- Pitiez, mon corps se prépare seul vous le savez bien. Mais ne faites pas ça, je ne veux pas un bébé par force.

\- Je m'excuse mais il le faut.

L'alpha retira son T-shirt dévoilant sa magnifique musculature qu'Harry aurait apprécié en ayant eu le choix de le faire. Son tortionnaire s'installa à califourchon sur son corps, et commença à sentir son cou.

\- Tu sais, je m'excuse de ce que je vais te faire. En temps normal, et au vue ton physique avantageux, je t'aurais accosté dans la rue et invité à boire un verre.

Il commença à lécher son cou en mordillant légèrement. Le corps d'Harry s'arquait au moindre contact avec celui de l'alpha, l'oméga en lui cherchait désespérément quelque chose de plus prononcé.

\- Ensuite je t'aurais amené au restaurant et dragué. Peut être qu'ensuite nous aurions pu coucher ensemble et décider de nous mettre en couple. Je vais être cruel mais j'ai de la chance car tu es réellement à mon goût.

Il descendit lécher un téton qu'il aspira. Une de ses mains caressa sa cuisse remontant doucement vers l'intérieur.

\- Tout se passera bien, ai confiance en moi.

Il laissa le bout de la langue glisser jusqu'au nombril et mimer l'acte sexuel. Puis il redescendit encore plus bas mais évita son sexe. Il le retourna sur le ventre et recommença à l'embrasser ses épaules, ses lombaires et ensuite laissa sa langue caresser les lobes de fesses. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir et de couiner. Il voulait plus, il sentait un liquide couler abondement de son anus. Les phéromones s'échappaient de son corps par vague, et il sentait ceux de l'alpha y répondre et recouvrir le sien. Il poussa un cri quand ses fesses furent écartées et que la langue pénétra son anneau de chair.

\- Oh...que...non...pas ...là

Mais l'alpha n'écoutait pas, et malaxait ses fesses, et puis au bout d'un moment remonta doucement vers le bas de son dos. Il suçota la peau et mordillait les côtes, appréciant d'entendre les gémissements de l'oméga.

\- Je vais te retirer les menottes d'accord.

Au moment ou enfin ses poignets furent libérés, Harry eut le réflexe d'essayer de se relever mais le poids entier de l'alpha l'écrasa au lit.

\- Non calme toi, tu vas aimer.

Une main tint ses deux bras au dessus de sa tête tandis que l'autre caressa ses avants bras et ses épaules. Les lèvres étaient redescendues dans son cou et il sentait le pénis de l'alpha comme une bar de fer entre ses cuisses. Il bougeait des hanches pour lui faire sentir sa virilité qui répondait à ses chaleurs. Une de ses mains descendit de nouveau vers ses fesses mais cette fois-ci pour titiller son entrée. De nouveau ce fut la douche froide pour Harry. Il se rendit compte de ce qui allait arriver. Ils se souvint de ce que cet alpha allait lui faire.

\- NON !

Il mit toute sa force pour se redresser et finit par réussir à se mettre à moitié à quatre pattes. Il poussa encore et encore essayant de déloger l'alpha.

\- Harry. Grogna une voix

Le poids sur son corps s'alourdit encore plus et Harry finit par lâcher prise.

\- Désolé mais ..

Il lui remit une menotte. Son autre main fut tenu sur le matelas fermement.

Soudain une puissante odeur, deux fois plus forte que ce qui s'était rependue au début s'abattit sur lui. Son corps s'arqua en arrière, et il gémit comme jamais auparavant. Il semblerait que les stimulants faisaient effets et que les choses sérieuses allaient commencer. Ce fut au tour de l'alpha de gémir. Il plaqua presque violemment l'oméga au lit et se déhancha brutalement sur ses hanches. Ses mains tenant fermement son cou et son poignet. Son pénis frottait contre son entrée, du liquide séminale coulait sur son anus se mélangeant aux propres fluides de l'oméga. Se redressant l'alpha plongea un doigt en Harry et fit des mouvements circulaires, puis il força un deuxième doigt en lui créant une tension dans le corps étendue sous lui. Le liquide de l'oméga coulait sur sa main. Il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps. Son esprit était encore un peu là mais il savait que dans quelques secondes, il ne serait qu'un être en demande d'accouplement.

Son pénis était raide et douloureux demandant à être plongé dans l'entrée qui se trouvait juste en dessous. Il le laissa glisser juste devant l'entrée et poussa très légèrement pour que la tête de son pénis pénètre le corps tant désiré. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'oméga pousse contre lui et fasse entrer de lui même son membre. Harry hurla à la fois de douleur et de bien être. Ses chaires pulsaient contre le membre et son corps entier tremblait. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes, sa bouche était grande ouverte la bave coulait sur le matelas.

\- Pardon.

Le membre le pilonna d'un coup, ses ongles enfoncés dans sa peau tenant fermement ses hanches, pour que l'oméga ne puisse pas s'échapper. Il s'enfonçait dans son futur époux encore et encore des gouttes s'échappaient de l'anus et venaient s'échouer sur ses poils reste fut assez flou il se souvint d'avoir pris encore et encore Harry. D'avoir jouit plusieurs fois au plus profond de son être, l'oméga hurlant à la fois de bien être et de douleur mêlés. Les positions s'étaient enchaînées, il n'avait pas hésité à lui faire prendre des poses qui allaient lui créer des courbatures dans les jours suivants, mais peut lui importait, tout ce qui comptait maintenant était leur plaisir.

Au bout d'un énième orgasme il se laissa tomber sur le côté. Il savait que le stimulant ne faisait plus effet, et au vue des phéromones qui se rependaient de l'oméga, lui était toujours en chaleur. Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit dans la pièce. Draco se redressa sur un coude et attrapa le téléphone posé sur la table de chevet et répondit.

Harry reprit ses esprits, son corps toujours ébranlé par les ondes de chaleurs se déversant dans son être. Il entrouvrit un œil, l'alpha était au téléphone avec quelqu'un. Lui n'était apparemment plus en rut. Était ce terminé ? C'était moins pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Bien sûr cela avait été douloureux mais en même temps l'alpha avait su répondre aux besoins qu'il avait crée. Une fois le téléphone reposé, Harry se redressa sur un bras, son corps toujours brûlant de désir.

\- C'est terminé ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Je vais reprendre des stimulants et te prendrais tant que tu seras en chaleur.

\- Quoi ? Mais cela dure deux jours !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas tu pourras manger et boire.

\- Mais vous aller me tuer ! Comme vous l'avez dis j'étais vierge et vous pensez que mes premiers rapports vont pouvoir durer des jours ?!

\- Je le sais bien mais ne t'inquiète pas tu n'auras pas besoin de participer.

\- Vous allez continuer à me prendre même si je m'évanouis ?

L'alpha ne répondit pas mais se contenta de se diriger vers la porte entièrement nul. Harry ne put s'empêcher de fixer le postérieur muscle qui s'offrait à sa vue. Cet alpha aurait été à son goût en temps normal. Pendant quelques temps il semblait parler avec quelqu'un puis revint dans la pièce. Cette fois-ci se fut un magnifique prépuce reposant dans une toison d'or qui s'offrit à sa vue. De belle proportion qui était encore en lui quelques minutes encore.

\- La vue te plaît ?

Il ignora l'arrogant qui revenait vers lui.

\- Le stimulant fera effet dans quelques minutes. D'ici là veux tu que nous parlions un peu ?

\- Parler ? Après m'avoir violé ? Et avant de le refaire ?

\- Écoute je sais que ce que j'ai fais est horrible mais ce qui est fait est fait. Il nous faut avancer surtout que tu tomberas enceint après tout ça. Nous allons nous marier et nos familles vont s'unir. Veux tu que notre union en reste là ? Ne pas parler entre nous ? Ne pas refaire l'amour pendant tes chaleurs ?

\- Je ne peux pas l'imaginer. Pour l'instant je suis juste là dans un clan ennemi à me faire violer, je ne peux pas imaginer le reste.

\- Et bien je vais prendre les devants. Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy j'ai 25 ans et comme tu le sais je suis un alpha. Mon père est Lucius Malfoy et ma mère s'appelle Narcissa Malfoy, tous les deux sont des bêtas. Je suis leur seul enfant, enfin non, j'ai eu une petite sœur qui est décédée à deux ans suite à un conflit de clan. J'aime les pâtes et le vin blanc ainsi que les pâtisseries. J'apprécie également les journées shopping de luxe. Est ce que tu veux savoir quelque chose de précis ?

\- Non. C'est bon arrêtez là.

Une vague de chaleur se répandit à nouveau dans la pièce. L'alpha se plaça au dessus de lui, ses pupilles dilatées signe de son excitation. Il se fixèrent quelques secondes puis doucement il baissa son visage vers le sien. Mais Harry se détourna. Il ne pensait quand même pas qu'il allait se laisser embrasser ?

Draco le prit de nombreuses fois, l'épuisement eut plusieurs fois raison de l'oméga qui laissa l'alpha jouer avec son corps à sa guise. De toute façon que faire. Le lit est couvert de fluides corporelles, que se soit ceux de Draco que ceux d'Harry. Ce dernier se sentait horriblement sale, entre le sperme qui s'écoulait de ses fesses et qui avait séché sur ses cuisses, ainsi que les draps poisseux dans lequel il reposait, il n'avait envie que d'une chose s'était de prendre une douche. Enfin de se traîner jusqu'à la douche. Car pour le moment il n'était plus capable de se déplacer, le rythme que lui imposait l'alpha était insoutenable, inhumain.

\- Arrêtez, pitiez je n'en peux plus...

L'alpha était allongé sur le lui le martelant encore et encore. Harry était juste posé là, sur le ventre , l'anus en feu. Subissant.

\- Je ne veux plus, Draco, ayez pitiez.

\- Il...faut...

\- Non assez...

Encore une fois Draco se retira un filet de sperme coulait encore de son gland, le liant encore à l'oméga. Les stimulants, de nouveau ne faisaient plus effet. Mais pour être honnête il commençait à s'épuiser. Il savait qu'il devait continuer tant qu'Harry n'était pas enceinte mais il espérait secrètement avoir fécondé l'oméga. De nouveau le téléphone sonna.

\- Draco, les stimulants son épuisés ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien. Severus va venir et faire une échographie à l'oméga. Si il n'est pas enceinte nous allons lui injecter un stimulant ovarien pour l'obliger à ovuler. C'est le deuxième jours et tu ne vas pouvoir tenir ce rythme très longtemps, l'oméga aussi semble arriver au bout du rouleau.

Draco raccrocha et quelques minutes plus tard Severus toqua et entra dans la pièce avec une mallette. Draco retourna Harry sur le dos. Épuisé il ne se réveilla même pas. Il regarda l'homme en face de lui préparer le matériel et sortir un gel. Il en déposa un peu sur le bas ventre de l'oméga et ensuite apposa une sorte de manette dessus.

\- Même si il n'est pas enceinte nous pourrons voir ou en est l'ovulation.

Il bougea dans tous les sens sur le ventre de l'oméga pour déceler la moindre trace de fœtus.

\- Non. Il n'y a rien. Par contre ces ovaires sont sur le point d'ovuler. Je vais lui injecter un stimuli et je pense qu'après ce dernier rapport, il devrait y avoir fécondation. Nous vérifierons demain.

Il retira l'appareil et nettoya sommairement le gel. Ensuite il sortit une seringue avec une aiguille d'une taille impressionnante. Il sembla mesurer du nombril au pénis puis dirigea l'aiguille entre les deux. Il enfonça d'un coup la partie tranchante, réveillant par la même occasion l'oméga. Draco par réflexe lui attrapa les poignets et maintint son corps au lit.

\- N'ai pas peur, c'est pour stimuler tes ovaires.

Les yeux vert le fixaient avec douleur, sa bouche s'entrouvrait mais aucun son n'en sortait. Il semblait avoir vraiment mal.

\- Dépêche toi, il souffre.

\- Je fais au mieux, je ne veux pas louper la zone fécondable.

Quand enfin il sembla avoir trouvé l'endroit adéquate, il injecta le produit. Quand cela fut fait il retira l'aiguille et épancha le léger filet de sang.

\- Je t'ai déposé le stimulant sur la table. Une fois que vous aurez...terminé, dormez tous les deux et remettez vous. Que la fécondation ait lieu ou pas, il est impératif que vous vous reposiez.

Harry qui se remettait de la douleur qu'il avait ressentit, n'y croyait pas, ce n'était pas terminé ? Il allait encore recommencer? Quand l'alpha se repositionna sur lui, Harry gémit de lassitude et d'épuisement. Il ne se souvint plus trop de ce qui se passa ensuite, Draco s'enfonça en lui pour une vingtième ou peut être une trentaine fois en lui pour atteindre la jouissance.

\- Arrêtez maintenant.

\- Presque...presque finit.

Harry avait les jambes écartées et regardait le visage de l'alpha. Il était beau, c'était vrai. Il sentait qu'il allait encore partir, son esprit commençait à marquer des blancs. Il voulait prendre une douche. Maintenant!

**Et voilà! Bon je sais pauvre Harry! Mais soyez rassuré il ne vivra plus ça avant un bon moment, et oui pas de scène de sexe avant quelques chapitres. J'ai essayé de ne pas rendre la scène trop dégeu et assez réelle donc j'espère que tout le monde est satisfait. La suite et le résultat dans le prochain chapitre mardi. Bis**


	4. rencontre

**Bonjour à tout le monde, un grand merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde. Un merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont mis dans leur favoris ou qui me suivent. J'aime lire les commentaires de tout le monde et savoir ce que vous pensez de cette histoire. Voici donc la suite qui est plus soft et qui permettra de connaître un peu plus les deux familles. Bonne lecture. **

Il était au chaud, bien et au calme. Il était dans un lit confortable. Plus personne ne déposait quoique se soit dans son corps. Il ouvrit les yeux précipitamment en se redressant. Cela lui causa une violente douleur au postérieur.

\- Doucement, je t'ai lavé et les draps ont été changé. Mais ton corps est encore épuisé.

L'alpha était allongé à côté de lui et lui caressa les cheveux.

\- J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

\- Deux jours depuis que tu as perdu connaissance.

\- Deux jours ? Ce n'est pas vrai..

Il essaya de se relever mais un bras lui barra la route.

\- Tu dois encore te reposer.

Harry s'allongea de nouveau. Draco se mit à lui caresser le ventre.

\- Je m'excuse pour tout ce qui s'est passé. Mais tu dois le savoir...

Il sourit tendrement.

\- Nous avons réussit. Notre bébé est en route.

Son cœur se serra. Ainsi il était tombé enceint, qu'allait dire son père ? Le bébé d'un ennemi poussait dans son ventre. Et autant Draco et son clan allait tout faire pour maintenir la grossesse en place autant son père risquerait de tout faire pour lui faire perdre accidentellement son bébé.

\- Tu te doutes que mon ...clan ne va pas du tout apprécier cette grossesse. Et que tout sera fait pour qu'il s'en aille.

\- Et tu le sais. Ma famille ne laissera pas cela se faire. Ta famille à été contacté et nous allons tous y aller demain. Nous mettrons les choses au clair et imposerons un mariage.

\- Mon père ne l'acceptera pas.

\- Tu crois qu'il refusera que nous sauvions l'honneur de la famille ? Que son fils dépucelé et en plus de cela enceinte ne soit pas fiancé à un alpha est une tâche qu'aucun père ne peut supporter, surtout un père comme le tien.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il avait peur, vraiment très peur de la confrontation avec son père. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé et pour lui un oméga était un poids. Il avait refusé au début qu'Harry travaille et quand enfin Harry avait réussir à lui faire comprendre l'utilité d'un travail pour lui, il s'était tout simplement fait kidnapper et pas par n'importe qui mais par le clan ennemi de la famille.

\- Je ne te connais pas Draco, mais j'ai peur. J'ai vraiment peur de la réaction mon père. Il ne m'a jamais aimé, et je reviens avec un bébé dans le ventre.

\- Je suis ton alpha maintenant et je vous protégerais quoiqu'il arrive. Ma famille est la tienne dorénavant. Et je sais que mon père regrette tout cela même si cela nous permettra à tous de survivre. Je veux que tu me donnes l'autorisation maintenant de pouvoir te faire le cour normalement. De te faire tomber amoureux de moi et de construire quelque chose entre nous.

\- Tu n'as pas l'impression de faire les choses dans le désordre ? Je suis déjà enceint.

\- Je sais, mais maintenant il est là. Alors es tu d'accord ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je veux voir comment les choses vont évoluer.

Il se retourna et montra son dos à l'alpha. Celui-ci se serra derrière lui et plongea son nez dans son cou. Prenant une grande inspiration il semblait apprécier ce qu'il sentait. Harry se laissa bercer par la respiration de l'alpha mais sentit trop tard les dents de l'alpha se plonger dans sa chaire. Il ouvrit les yeux démesurément. L'alpha le serra fermement en apposant sa marque sur lui. Quand cela fut fait Harry le repoussa et se redressa sur un coude touchant la marque dans son cou.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu as fais ?

\- Je t'ai apposé ma marque. Répondit tranquillement Draco.

\- Tu es fou. Je suis lié à toi maintenant et je ne peux plus m'accoupler avec qui que se soit d'autre !

\- Tu portes mon enfant, tu dois te douter que je ne veux pas que tu fasses quoique se soit avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Et encore une fois, je n'ai même pas eu mon mot à dire !

\- Harry, tu dois comprendre qu'avec ce bébé, nos familles vont être forcées de se lier. Ton père sera forcé d'accepter notre mariage et qui dit mariage dit lien. Autant que je l'impose maintenant.

Harry se laissa tomber sur le dos, en se tenant le cou.

\- Si je perds le bébé, le mariage n'aura jamais lieu et je ne pourrais jamais prendre quelqu'un d'autre pour mes périodes de chaleur. C'est cruel de m'imposer ce choix.

\- Personne ne souhaite te voir perdre ce bébé.

\- Hm.

\- N'y pense plus pour le moment, repose toi et demain nous verrons tout cela avec ta famille.

Il avait raison il était épuisé, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, il était stressé et avait peur, mais en même temps il ne pouvait plus avoir peur. Le tout petit être qui poussait au fond de lui dépendait totalement de ses actions, et il ne pouvait pas permettre qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Il s'endormit.

Le lendemain fut très bizarre pour Harry. Il fut réveillé à 9 heures par un alpha souriant. Il put sortir de la chambre après s'être habillé avec des vêtements offerts par la famille. Ensuite il fut dirigé vers les étages du dessous ou le petit déjeuner était servi avec beaucoup de membres de la famille Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy lui serra la main.

\- Je m'excuse de vous avoir fait vivre plusieurs jours particulièrement difficile Harry, mais sachez que ce bébé est un membre à part entière de votre famille et de la notre, il symbolise l'union et la puissance de deux clans. Nous serons à vos côtés pendant ces 9 mois et pendant les suivants.

Harry ne répondit rien, il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il en voulait particulièrement à Lucius d'avoir concocté ce plan, mais il se doutait que n'importe quelle famille mafieuse pouvait atteindre des extrêmes pour protéger ses membres. Imposer à son fils alpha se coucher avec un oméga en faisait partie.

\- Je vous présente mon épouse Narcissa Malfoy ainsi que le médecin qui vous suivra tout le long de votre grossesse, Severus Snape.

Une belle femme au long cheveux blond s'avança vers lui et lui serra chaleureusement la main. L'homme qui le suivit était celui qui lui avait fait ses horribles injections ainsi que les prises de sang.

\- Vous nous avez causés pas mal de soucis Potter, nous pensions que jamais vous ne tomberiez enceint et que vous étiez stérile. Il vous a fallu attendre le dernier moment pour ovuler et ainsi nous compliquer la tâche.

L'homme avait dit cela d'une voix froide. Harry était estomaqué, cet homme lui faisait des reproches alors qu'il avait été kidnappé, séquestré et violé !

\- Severus !

\- Je ne dis que la vérité, sil il était tombé enceint plus rapidement, Draco n'aurait pas été obligé de s'accoupler pendant deux jours et nous aurions pu régler les choses avec le clan Potter bien avant.

\- Vous vous doutez bien que j'en suis profondément désolé Monsieur, peut être la prochaine fois devrais je me tenir prêt pour un éventuel viol.

\- Ne jouez pas à ce jeu là avec moi Potter, je suis bien plus..

\- Messieurs arrêtons nous là vous voulez bien. Tout le monde est fatigué, et Severus n'oublie pas qu'Harry est enceint et qu'il faut le ménager, il nous est précieux.

L'homme souffla de dédain et tourna les talons.

\- Si je cause trop de problème n'hésitez pas à me laisser partir surtout !

Lucius Malfoy sourit.

\- Comme je viens de vous le dire, vous nous êtes précieux. Mais trêve de bavardage, vous devez être affamé, il vous faut manger convenablement.

Draco le poussa légèrement vers un buffet de viennoiserie, charcuterie et boissons en tout genre.

\- Ne fais pas attention à Severus, c'est un homme au caractère particulier, mais il n'est pas mauvais.

\- Au moins je sais qu'il tiens à toi.

\- C'est mon parrain.

\- Et c'est ton parrain qui va suivre ma grossesse ? N'est ce pas un peu bizarre ?

\- Tant que vous êtes en sécurité, non . Allez sers toi.

Harry prit une assiette et se servit généreusement, il était affamé. Il prit de tout, des pains au chocolat, ainsi que des saucisses et du lard.

\- Au moins tu n'es pas encore touché par les nausées matinales.

\- A deux jours, ce serait un peu trop tôt.

Draco sourit. Quand ils eurent finis, Harry fut forcé de les suivre jusqu'à la limousine. Draco restait à côté de lui. Il fallu 50 minutes de route puis la voiture s'arrêta, son cœur semblait s'accélérer. Ils y étaient, il allait être confronté à la famille de son père, au regard de sa mère. Il avait peur. Il sortit en deuxième position et dès que Draco fut sortit il se tint tellement près de lui qu'il pouvait sentir son parfum et son arme accroché à sa ceinture. Son bras tenait celui d'Harry. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur. Draco secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler. Un groupe d'homme se tenait devant un immeuble : le Gommora.

Son père, Sirius et Tom. Oh non Tom était là !

Harry eut le réflexe de vouloir se précipiter vers son frère mais Draco le ramena vers lui fermement.

\- Malfoy, à ce que je vous, les manières des fouines ne s'améliorent pas, kidnapper un oméga et le faire violer passe encore. Mais le forcer à tomber enceinte pour forcer une entente, êtes vous à ce point désespérés ?

\- Vous ne nous avez pas laissé le choix. Je suis juste déçu que se soit l'oméga qui ait du payer pour votre manque d'ouverture d'esprit.

James ne répondit rien.

\- Comme convenue, lé réunion se fera en terrain neutre. Nous avions besoin de voir que l'oméga allait bien.

Le groupe entra d'une traite jusqu'à une salle qui leur avait été réserve. Harry du s'asseoir entre Malfoy et le dénommé Severus, Draco resta derrière lui debout.

Son père ne lui avait pas jeté un seul coup d'œil.

\- Bien, commença James. Si j'ai bien compris, l'oméga qui a été kidnappé il y a de cela 4 jours est maintenant devant moi en bon santé. Vos ...vidéos, nous ont prouvé qu'il a ensuite été mis en contact avec un alpha.

Regard vers Draco.

\- Durant ses chaleurs, et que cela a entraîné une fécondation. Bien que n'ayons aucune preuve de cette fécondation, je suis certain que tout a été fait pour nous apporté les documents nécessaires.

Lucius lança une pochette qui glissa le long de la table jusqu'à son père.

\- Comme un oméga enceint ne peut pas avoir un enfant sans être marié dans une famille telle que la notre, vous nous proposé un mariage pour ne pas salir notre honneur. Arrêtez moi si je me trompe surtout. Et ce ...bébé sera l'héritier des deux familles je suppose ?

\- Il sera le symbole de l'union de nos deux familles.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Potter j'ai du vous forcer la main, vous ne vous rendez pas compte de la situation. Voldemort prend de plus en plus de pouvoir sur les trafiquants de drogue et si nous ne nous unissons pas tout de suite, nos familles seront éjectés. Votre orgueil risque de détruire nos familles. Je suis désolé d'avoir du détruire la jeunesse de votre fils, mais son alpha sera prendre soin de lui, je peux vous le garantir. Et ce bébé sera aimé et protégé.

\- Qu'est ce qui peut vous garantir que notre honneur est si important pour nous ? Que nous ne préférons pas abandonner un oméga qui a trahis sa famille plutôt que de conclure un accord avec une famille telle que la votre.

Malfoy mis du temps à répondre.

\- Par ce que vous êtes comme moi, de la même génération et que même si je sais que vous n'aimez pas votre fils, il fait parti de votre famille et possède votre sang, donc vous ne pouvez pas le laisser derrière.

James ne répondit rien.

\- Vous parliez de mariage ?

\- D'ici une semaine, tout sera organisé par notre famille en dédommagement à ce qui a pu se passer ces derniers jours.

\- Evidemment.

\- De même nous avons quelques exigences quand aux jours à venir. La grossesse sera suivit par un de nos médecins et l'oméga restera vivre avec nous.

\- Très bien, mais j'ai également une exigence.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Nommez le traître qui vous a transmis les informations sur mon fils. Je sais que vous n'avez pas travaillé seul. Nous gardions les informations sur l'oméga secrètes. Ou avez vous appris qu'il allait travailler à l'extérieur ? Comment saviez vous qu'il était un oméga ? Seul un espion ou un traire a pu vous en informer ? Je veux son nom autrement aucun contrat, aucun accord et aucun mariage ne sera conclu. Honneur ou pas.

Un silence s'installa dans la salle.

\- Vous vous doutez bien que cela ne peux pas se faire. Nous lui avons garanti sa sécurité.

\- A vous de voir. Nos conditions sont posés

Son père se réinstalla dans son fauteuil, croisant ses mains sur sa poitrine, attendant la décision de Malfoy.

\- Je souhaiterais m'entretenir de tout cela avec vous en privé. Une fois cela fait vous pourrez décider de la suite des événements,

Harry fut intrigué, pourquoi refusait il de le dire ici devant le peu de personnes présentes. Quelque chose semblait clocher.

James échangea un regard avec Sirius qui hocha la tête. Draco serra l'épaule d'Harry puis chuchota à son oreille.

\- Viens nous allons quitter la pièce quelques minutes.

\- Quoi ?

Mais il fut déjà entraîné hors de la pièce ainsi que Tom, lui Draco et Severus.

\- Tom. Appela Harry.

Il voulait voir et serrer son frère dans ses bras. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Draco.

\- Laisse moi enlacer mon frère au moins.

\- Non tu dois attendre. Juste le temps de l'accord.

\- Mais c'est mon frère j'en ai besoin après...tout ça.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil au frère d'Harry. C'était un bêta, un bel homme mais qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à Harry. Ses yeux étaient marrons et ses traits plus marqués. Son nez étaient légèrement plus long que celui d'Harry. Il restait en arrière mais guettait les mouvements de Draco et ne semblait pas apprécier leur proximité.

\- Tu peux lui parler d'ici.

Harry se retourna vers son frère. Il pensait pouvoir sortir quelques mots mais rien ne sortait. Que pouvait il dire, qu'il était désolé ? Qu'il aurait du faire attention en sortant du travail ?

\- Est ce que tu vas bien ?

Il leva le regard vers son frère. Il pensa dire oui. Mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Il ne pouvait pas dire que tout allait bien après ce qui c'était passé. Il avait été violé après tout.

\- Tout ira mieux après ne t'inquiète pas. Je comprends et père aussi comprendra. Nous serons tous là pour ce bébé. Notre famille sera présente.

\- Toute sa famille. Ajouta Draco en posant sa main sur le ventre d'Harry.

Tom regarda la main de l'alpha puis remonta vers les yeux acier qui le fixait. Harry pouvait sentir la pression entre les deux hommes. Un discours muet se jouait entre les deux.

\- Ce que vous avez fait est compréhensible mais cruel. Un oméga même dans une famille comme la notre, est exposé, faible et dépend de son environnement. Vous saviez que notre père voyait la naissance d'un oméga dans sa famille comme une faiblesse et vous avez joué dessus. Rien ne vous garantira qu'il acceptera de lier sa famille à la votre juste pour sauver son honneur.

\- Sauver l'honneur du clan et pas juste celui d'Harry.

\- Pas si il le renie.

\- Ce qui équivaudra à le tuer puisqu'il sera la cible de tous vos ennemis, il ne pourra pas non plus trouver un travail et donc ne pourra pas se nourrir et garantir le bon déroulement de sa grossesse. Il mourra de faim ou d'épuisement. Est ce qu'un père peut aller aussi loin ?

\- Le notre oui. Tu ressens sa peur n'est ce pas ?

Il désigna Harry d'un geste de la tête.

\- Il sait ce que notre père ressent vis à vis de sa nature. Mais ne te méprends pas j'adore mon petit frère et je souhaite le protéger plus que tout. Mais moi même je ne peux rien faire contre mon père et ses décisions.

\- Je suis là et je le protégerais ainsi que notre enfant à naître. Ne sous estime pas un alpha qui s'est lié et accouplé.

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes mais un accord semblait s'être établie entre eux. Harry allait leur demander d'arrêter de jouer les gros bras mais la porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur Lucius Malfoy, son père et Sirius. Ce dernier avait le visage grave et son père semblait furieux. Ils se serrèrent la main puis Lucius revint vers eux.

\- Tout s'est bien passé. Nous allons repartir et reviendront demain pour établir l'accord de partage. Draco tu viendras avec moi pendant qu'Harry sera examiné par Severus. Le mariage se déroulera le samedi de la semaine prochaine. Un tailleur viendra chez nous pour prendre vos mesures pour les costumes de mariés.

\- Je ne peux pas rester ici avec ma famille quelques heures?

\- Non, vous devez être protégés. Même de votre famille.

\- Laissez moi parler à mon père au moins.

Lucius acquiesça, mais Draco resta près de lui. Tremblant légèrement, Harry s'approcha de son père. Ce dernier lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de tourner les talons et de quitter l'immeuble. Sirius s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Laisse lui le temps, il doit digérer. Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien et que la famille va s'agrandir. A plus tard mon grand.

Malgré ses gentils mots, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir triste. Son père devait le détester.

\- Allez viens Harry.

Draco lui prit la main et le traîna derrière lui.

Le chemin du retour fut encore plus long du point de vue d'Harry. Il voulait être seul et se reposer. Le stress de la journée et des jours précédents semblaient revenir comme un boomerang. Il finit par poser sa tête sur l'épaule à côté de lui pour somnoler sans chercher à savoir à qui elle appartenait. Il se sentit ensuite soulevé et porté. Mais il se sentait tellement bien qu'il ne fit aucun effort pour se sortit de son état de coma réveillé. Il s'endormit réellement quand il fut posé sur un lit et couvert.

**Voilà une suite plus tranquille qui laisse entrevoir les caractères de chacun. Je pense que vous cernez un peu mieux dans quelle condition a vécu Harry. Et que la vie n'a pas été tendre avec lui. Allez à demain bis. **


	5. mariage et violence

**De nouveau un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui me suivent ou qui m'ont mis dans leur favoris. C'est superbe de voir que quelques personnes aiment mon histoire. Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde et espère être à la hauteur de vos attentes. Un petit chapitre tout en douceur qui pose les bases de la relation entre Draco et Harry. Bonne lecture.**

Les jours suivants Harry, pris ses marques dans la demeure des Malfoy, disons plutôt dans l'immeuble des Malfoy. Un étage entier lui était alloué à lui et à Draco. Car oui il devait vivre avec l'alpha, pour plus de sécurité. Comme il le lui avait dis quelques jours plus tôt, Draco n'avait rien tenté de sexuel, il l'avait juste câliné quand l'oméga était trop fatigué ou qu'il avait besoin de tendresse. Il caressait aussi beaucoup son ventre, même si rien n'était visible. Ils ne dormaient pas ensemble, mais cela ne changeait rien puisque Harry se savait surveillé. Des caméras étaient installées partout. Quand il n'était pas avec Draco des vigiles le suivait ou qu'il aille. Et pourtant dieu sait qu'il ne faisait pas grand chose. Il ne pouvait pas quitter l'immeuble et ne pouvait pas entrer en contact avec sa famille. Le téléphone était autorisé mais ses conversations étaient écoutées. De toute façon à part Sirius et son frère personne ne semblait chercher à le joindre. Même sa mère semblait trop occupé pour venir le voir. Il était vrai qu'il commençait à se sentir légèrement fatigué, mais rien qui ne l'empêchait de travailler ou de passer un bon moment avec des êtres qui comptaient pour lui.

\- Quand est ce que je pourrais sortir d'ici ?

\- Après le mariage tu seras autorisé à te déplacer hors des limites de l'immeuble.

\- Seul ?

\- Non, toujours accompagné, malgré l'accord nous ne sommes pas sûr des intentions de James Potter. Notre contact semble nous indiquer qu'il accepte la situation mais nous préférons rester vigilent.

\- Qui est ce contact ?

\- Je ne le sais pas moi même. Seul mon père et quelques membres proches sont au courant.

\- Et toi tu n'es pas proche de ton père ?

\- Ce n'est pas cela, je suis en contact avec toi et tu ne dois pas être mis au courant. Donc pour plus de sécurité ils ont préféré me mettre à distance de ce sujet.

\- Mm, je me demande réellement qui peut être l'espion, j'ai pensé à Queudevert mais il ne savait pas que j'allais travailler à l'extérieur du clan, donc c'est quelqu'un de très proche du noyau central. Mais qui ? Je ne vois personne avoir un intérêt à nous trahir.

\- N'y pense pas de toute façon dans quelques temps cela n'aura plus d'importance nous ferons partie de la même famille. Le traite aura eu ce qu'il voulait et il n'y aura plus de danger.

\- A part si ce qu'il souhaite va au delà de votre famille.

\- Comment cela ?

\- En fonction de la personne que vous avez en face de vous les intentions ne sont pas toujours révélés. Qu'est ce qui vous garantie que vous n'êtes pas juste un pion pour atteindre ses objectifs ?

\- J'ai confiance en mon père il n'aurait pas fait courir tout ces risques à notre famille sans avoir pris des précautions.

\- C'est vraiment étonnant quand tant qu'héritier tu ne sois pas mis davantage dans la confidence.

\- Je gères pour le moment d'autres parts de l'entreprise familiales et quand le temps sera venue que je reprenne le flambeau, mon père saura me le faire comprendre.

\- Et moi ?

\- Quoi toi ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire de moi ?

\- Et bien je te l'ai déjà expliqué. Après notre mariage nous serons une famille.

\- Oui mais quel sera mon rôle ? Juste un oméga au foyer ?

\- Si tu le souhaites.

\- Bien sur que non !

\- Alors tu pourras avoir quelques responsabilités, quand tu seras plus à l'aise avec l'organisation de la famille, tu pourras choisir quel domaine t'intéresse le plus. Mais je le répète tant que nous ne sommes pas mariés tu ne pourras pas quitter l'immeuble. Plus tard quand la grossesse seras bien avancés tu ne pourras pas non plus trop en faire. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ai le moindre risque pour le bébé.

\- Tant que vous ne me séquestrez pas.

\- Tu n'ai pas mon prisonnié mais mon époux. Et comme je te l'ai dis je compte bien te séduire.

Pour répondre à ses propos il lui attrapa la main et l'amena dans ses bras. Ils commencèrent à valser dans le salon, une douce musique se fit entendre.

\- Quelle chose bien pratique que le wifi. Murmura Draco.

Il posa ses mains dans son dos, une au dessus de ses reins et l'autre en bas de sa nuque. Il le serrait fermement sans lui faire mal. Il respirait profondément son odeur, il aimait sentir cette douce fragrance qui émanait de lui, douce et sucré, épicé et en même temps caramélisé. Maintenant qu'un bébé était installé en lui cette odeur était un peu plus prononcé. Il espérait vraiment que cette grossesse, bien que forcé fasse naître une belle chose entre eux et leur famille. Il laissa ses mains caresser son dos et se permit même de poser ses lèvres dans son cou. Il espérait que si l'oméga ne le souhaitait pas il le repousserait. Pour le moment Harry ne disait rien et ne rejetait pas ses actes.

\- Arrêtes moi si tu ne veux pas.

Il laissa ses mains descendre encore plus bas . Vers ses fesses et les massa, sa bouche ne restait pas en reste puisqu'elle embrassait sa mâchoire puis ses lèvres. Le baiser était doux mais quand il essaya d'insérer sa langue Harry le repoussa. Il était encore dans ses bras mais elles étaient remontées au milieu de son dos.

\- Pas ça. Pas encore. Je sais que nous avons fais plus que ça mais pour le moment je ne veux pas.

\- Très bien je comprends. Juste comme ça alors.

Et il le resserra dans ses bras, l'entraînant dans une autre danse. C'était très agréable de se retrouver avec un alpha qui prenait soin de lui, sans le forcer. Bien que le pire ait déjà été commis. Ils continuèrent à parler pendant de longues heures de tout et de rien, Harry put comprendre que Draco était un enfant très aimé dans sa famille bien que le décès de sa petite sœur les ait profondément touché. C'était le clan Voldemort qui avait entraîné la mort de la petite Trisha. Harry se sentit un peu jaloux de la relation que Draco entretenait avec sa famille, lui n'avait jamais été aimé par son père. Ou du moins jamais apprécié en tant que fils, il savait en tant qu'oméga il avait une utilité, même si moindre que son premier fils Tom qui lui était un bêta. James lui avait toujours interdit de sortir du clan, de ne pas travailler, et il avait du rester avec les femmes bêtas. Il n'avait jamais eu le droit de faire quoique se soit. Le travail qu'il avait trouvé ensuite au restaurant était un compromis. James Potter envisageait une union avec le clan Voldemort et essayait de mettre son fils oméga en avant. Harry avait négocié avec James. Quelques heures à l'extérieur à travailler en échange de son accord de faire ce qu'il voulait avec sa condition. Il aurait du avoir des vigiles mais sa mère Lili Potter avait négocié en sa faveur pour qu'il puisse avoir un peu d'autonomie. Et la suite était connu de tous.

\- Est ce qu'un petit restaurant te tenterait? Juste toi et moi.

\- Pourquoi pas, mais ai je le droit de sortir ?

\- Tu seras avec moi alors oui. Nous n'allons pas quitter le territoire donc tout va bien. As tu peur d'être enlevé ?

\- D'être enlevé de mes ravisseurs ? Se serait assez comique tu ne penses pas ?

Draco sourit.

Le soir arriva bien vite, et ils allèrent au restaurant. Des gardes du corps les entourèrent pendant la sortie. Cela faisait du bien de sortir bien qu'il n'était pas que deux. Le restaurant était de haute réputation et la nourriture excellente. Tout se passa à merveille jusqu'à ce qu'Harry du se lever en catastrophe pour courir au toilette. Il vomit tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité en de grands jets. N'était ce pas trop tôt pour les nausées ? Comment allait il faire pour tenir 9 mois si il vomissait tous les jours.

\- Comment vas tu ?

Draco attendait devant la porte, il avait entendu les vomissements et les grandes inspirations de l'oméga.

\- Comme quelqu'un qui a profité d'un bon repas mais pendant trop peu de temps.

Draco attendit qu'il sorte pour lui proposer une serviette . Harry se lava la bouche et accepta la serviette.

\- J'aurai du manger chez nous, j'aurai eu moins de regret à vomir.

Draco eut un léger sourire, Harry avait dit « chez nous » Il ne releva pas mais guida l'oméga hors des toilettes. Il rassura les serveurs quand à la qualité de la nourriture mais préféra sortir du restaurant. Harry n'allait certainement pas avoir envie de prendre son dessert. Ils rentrèrent tranquillement, au chaud dans la limousine.

Le mariage arriva bien vite, la cérémonie était à la fois simple et somptueuse. Faisant partie de clans mafieux ils se devaient de tenir une certaine prestance. Harry avait un costume blanc et ample mais brodé avec des fils d'or. Une ceinture en tissu enserrait sa taille du bas de ses pectoraux jusqu'à ses hanches. Il portait également un collier au raz du cou pour cacher la marque d'appartenance. Malfoy quand à lui avait un costume trois pièces noir très près du corps qui laissait deviner sa musculature. Ses cheveux avait été ramené en arrière, rendant ses yeux gris brillants. La cérémonie se déroulait à l'église du clan Potter, les deux familles habillées de manière somptueuse regardaient les deux jeunes membres unirent leur vie. Une fois le baiser d'union échangé ils furent applaudis par tous les clans mafieux présents.

Le reste du mariage se déroula dans un parc réservé pour l'occasion, afin d'accueillir 500 personnes. Des traiteurs étaient réunis à plusieurs endroits afin d'offrir différents mets aux invités, cela allait de la haute gastronomie au repas traditionnelle telles qu'asiatique italienne, chinoise etc. Des serveurs circulaient entre les convives pour proposer rafraîchissements et aliments. Harry et Draco avaient du prendre les traditionnelles photos de mariage avec tous les membres importants des clans mafieux ainsi qu'avec les personnes des familles. Ensuite venaient les félicitations et les cadeaux, qui étaient plutôt des pots de vins qu'autre chose. Harry avait put boire vers 16 heures quand les gens commencèrent à discuter entre eux. Au moment au il s'assit, une belle femmes rousse aux yeux vert vint le rejoindre.

\- Je suis très fière de toi Harry.

\- Pourtant je ne t'ai pas vu souvent, que se soit à la réunion que après. Même pas un coup de téléphone.

\- Je m'excuse mon chéri mais j'ai du canaliser ton père et crois moi ce n'était pas facile. Il était furieux d'apprendre que tu avait été enlevé et pire que tu était tombé enceint. Il a voulu déclencher une guerre avec le clan Malfoy. J'ai du l'en empêcher. Et pour la réunion il n'a pas voulu que je vienne. Ensuite j'ai du gérer quelques problèmes personnels.

De quel genre ?

Lily garda le silence quelques secondes.

\- Une vieille histoire de rencoeur. Mais je tiens à te dire que pour ma part je suis très contente de cette union et de cette grossesse.

\- Contente ou pas de toute façon, ce bébé est là maintenant.

\- Je suis sûr que Draco fera un bon père pour ce bébé et un bon alpha pour toi.

Harry fut étonné d'entendre sa mère appelé son époux par son prénom. Mais bon ils étaient mariés maintenant.

\- Est ce que tu penses que papa...

\- Je suis sûr qu'il s'y fera.

\- Je l'espère.

Sa mère et lui continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien, ils rigolèrent quand ils virent Tom essayer de draguer un jeune homme du clan Longdubat. Malheureusement les deux hommes semblaient aussi maladroit l'un comme l'autre. Harry finit par laisser sa mère pour se rendre aux toilettes. Le clan en avait aménagé à de nombreux endroits pour en avoir suffisamment pour tout le monde. Et la chance semblait lui sourire. Il était seul. Après avoir terminé il se lava les mains au lavabo.

\- Je ne t'ai pas félicité pour cette magnifique union.

Harry se figea, son cœur s'accélérant. Pourquoi cette confrontation arrivait elle ici ? Il se tourna vers son père sans rien dire. Ce dernier les mains dans le dos, s'avançait doucement vers lui, le fixant dans les yeux, le rendant mal à l'aise. Harry avait les bords du lavabo qui lui rentrait dans les reins.

Son père finit par s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de lui. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se fixer puis Harry sentit sa joue la chauffer. Comme d'habitude son père était très rapide.

\- Ne t'avais je pas dis de ne pas poser de problème et te contenter de vivre sans faire sentir à la famille ta présence ?

La tête sur le côté, Harry ne répondit rien.

\- Non seulement je passe pour un imbécile mais en plus j'ai du accepter cette union avec cette...cette sale engeance.

Il lui attrapa les cheveux et lui tira méchamment la tête en arrière.

\- Tu savais que j'avais prévu de te marier avec Voldemort, mais il a fallu que tu veuilles travailler et que tu fasses tout capoter en te faisant capturer. Ou peut être avais tu prévu de te faire engrosser par le premier venu ?

Il le jeta au sol. Harry ne répondit rien. Dans son malheur il avait eu de la chance, il était tombé sur sa hanche et pas sur sur ventre. Il voulu se redresser mais un pied s'abattit sur sa main droite. Il gémit mais retint ses cris, il savait que si son père l'entendait se plaindre il n'allait pas apprécier et qu'il prendrait encore plus de coup. Son ventre serait épargné, il ne voudrait pas risquer de mettre en colère le clan Malfoy.

\- Tu as tout gâché et en plus tu es tombé enceint avant le mariage. Tu as été un déshonneur depuis ta naissance et tu continue encore à me décevoir. Tout ce que je souhaite c'est que ton _Alpha_ te mène la vie dur et te fasse comprendre que tu ne mérites rien !

Il appuyait de plus en plus sur sa main. Harry avait vraiment mal, il sentit deux de ses doigts craquer. Il ne put empêcher un cri de passer ses lèvres, ce résultat entraîna un coup de pied dans la lèvre qui se fendit. Mais James ne put aller trop loin. Il savait que Malfoy ne serait pas content si il venait à perdre le bébé.

\- Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi, pour moi tu es morts. Ne pense pas que le bâtard qui pousse dans ton ventre sera considéré comme mon héritier. Il ne représente rien pour moi, à part la honte de ton existence.

Et sur ses dernières paroles il écrasa une dernière fois les doigts qui étaient encore intact et quitta les toilettes.

Harry se releva lentement en tenant sa main droite contre lui. Il retourna dans une des cabines et s'enferma. Il prit de nombreuses inspirations et ferma les yeux. Il avait l'habitude, il avait l'habitude, cela ne devait pas l'affecter, il savait que son père ne l'aimait pas. Malgré tout une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa main , quatre de ses doigts étaient certainement cassés. Ils étaient gonflées et bleus. Heureusement il avait pensé à prendre des gants de soie pour ce soir. Il allait les mettre plus tôt. Il n'aurait qu'à bander ses doigts après la fête. Avec son autre bras il secoua ses affaires. En tombant il avait légèrement tâché son costume qui ne se nettoie pas avec un peu d'eau.

\- Harry ?

Voilà que l'alpha débarquait.

\- Oui ?

\- Tout va bien cela fait un moment que tu es là.

\- Quelques nausées, rien de grave. Je me reposais un peu aussi.

\- As tu besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Laisse moi juste un peu de temps et je reviens. Toute cette agitation m'a fatigué.

\- Oui je comprends. Si tu veux tu peux aller t'allonger dans une des limousines ou rentrer quelques heures à la maison.

\- Juste quelques minutes s'il te plaît et je reviens.

Il n'allait pas craquer mais avait besoin de se recentrer sur lui même. Il entendit Draco partir. Il avait l'habitude de la haine de son père, il avait bien compris dès son plus jeune âge qu'être un oméga était un fardeau dans sa famille. Son père avait même envisagé de le donner à une autre famille quand son genre avait été révélé. Il avait alors essayé de ne pas décevoir son père, et lui prouver que même en tant qu'oméga il pouvait être utile et était digne d'être de sa famille. Mais plus les années passaient et plus son corps devenaient clairement plus fragile que son père et moins celui-ci le supportait. Il avait commencé à l'évincer des réunions de familles, puis lui avait interdit de côtoyer des hommes. Ensuite il lui avait interdit d'aller à l'école, une femme était venue lui donner des cours particulier. Harry avait tout essayé, s'investir, dédaigner les hommes pour rassurer son père mais rien n'avait marché. Quand il avait eu ses premières chaleurs sont père était venu le voir et l'avait regardé avec du dégoût dans les yeux. Il lui avait interdit de les ravoir tant qu'il était dans sa famille et l'avait obligé à prendre des inhibiteurs en permanence. Pas que cela le dérangeait, il avait vite pris l'habitude de cacher sa nature. Seuls les membres très proche de sa famille avait été mis au courant de sa nature d'oméga. Sa mère l'avait soutenu et tenté de lui faire oublier la haine de son père. Mais il s'était vite retrouvé seul, son frère qui l'avait toujours profondément aimé n'avait pas changé son comportement envers lui et avait tâché de le protéger et de s'amuser avec lui comme avant. Mais ses obligations en tant qu'héritier l'avait petit à petit éloigné de lui.

**Voilà je pense que j'ai posé les bases de la vie d'Harry. Comme vous le voyez Harry était un peu considéré comme un paria par son père et n'a pas eu une vie facile. C'est pour cela qu'il accepte facilement la relation avec Draco, car pour lui tant qu'il peut tirer son épingle du jeu il prend ce qu'i prendre. Pour lui ce qui est important c'est sa famille et d'avoir une part d'autonomie. Ce qu'il n'avait pas avec son père. Bis et à demain**


	6. Je te protègerais

**Encore un bonjour à tout le monde et toujours un grand merci aux personnes qui me lisent et prennent le temps de me laisser un message. C'est bien agréable. Je voulais préciser avant de commencer la lecture pour ceux ou celles qui s'interrogent sur la rapidité à laquelle Harry s'habitue à Malfoy et à sa situation. Pourquoi il ne lutte pas plus et se laisse approcher par lui après son viol? Il ne faut pas oublier qu'Harry est un oméga par nature et que Malfoy est un alpha. C'est dans son être d'être avec un alpha et que sa nature se plie d'elle même. Bien sûr il reste Harry avant tout, mais sa nature humaine, elle, n'oublie pas la douleur de son passé avec son père. Il prend donc ce qu'il peut prendre là ou il trouve des intérêts et surtout là ou il souffrira le moins. Pour le moment Draco est " plus gentil" que ce qu'il a vécu dans sa famille. Il essaye donc de tirer son épingle du jeu à sa façon. Voilà j'espère avoir répondu aux interrogations de certain(e)s. **

**Je m'excuse si il y a beaucoup de fautes mais j'essaye de faire au mieux. Voilà bonne lecture. **

* * *

Après s'être calmé et s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne il sortit des toilettes et se regarda dans le miroir. Sa lèvre était fendue, il allait tenté de caché cela en la faisant dégonfler. Au pire il pourrait dire qu'en vomissant il s'était cogné sur la lunette des toilettes. Ses gants en place il colla son bras droit contre lui pour éviter de trop bouger sa main. En espérant que cela passe. Il s'arrangea du mieux qu'il pu et sortit enfin. Draco l'attendait appuyé contre la porte les bras croisés. Il l'attrapa dans ses bras. Harry gémit légèrement quand ses doigts frôlèrent le corps de Draco. Il garda la tête baissée.

\- Ça va ?

\- A peu près. Les nausées étaient violentes.

\- A ce point ?

Il lui releva la tête. Ses sourcils ses froncèrent et son visage de ferma.

\- Tu veux me faire croire que ce sont des nausées qui t'ont fendu la lèvre et fait ce bleu sur la mâchoire ? Me prends tu pour un alpha naïf ?

\- Ce n'est rien. J'ai glissé c'est tout.

Il voulu retirer son visage de la poigne mais Draco le ramena.

\- Harry, je vais me répéter, tu fais partie de ma famille et les membres de ce clan se protègent mutuellement et personne n'est laissée derrière. Si tu as été blessé par quelqu'un tu dois me faire assez confiance pour me le dire. Je suis ton époux et ton alpha je te protégerais ainsi que lui.

Il posa sa main sur son ventre et ses yeux le transpercèrent. Harry pour la première fois, se sentit vraiment important pour quelqu'un, en tant que lui même. Il sentait que l'alpha était sérieux en lui disant cela. Malgré cela il ne lui dirait pas ce qui c'était passé. Ce n'était pas à Draco de régler ses problèmes mais à lui. Même en tant que simple Oméga il avait de l'honneur et possédait de l'amour pour sa famille. Il ne laisserait personne remettre en cause l'union qui venait de se former entre leur deux familles. Il n'avait pas été d'accord de la façon dont ce dernier avait été conclu, comment les choses avaient été forcées, mais maintenant les choses étaient en place et il fallait avancer. Le bébé était là, il était marié, sa famille était impliquée et il ne fallait pas que le passé remette en cause le futur.

En réfléchissant il était d'accord avec le point de vue de Lucius Malfoy, le clan Voldemort devenait dangereux et les aurait fait disparaître. Même si il avait épousé Voldemort, cela n'aurait que détruit son clan plus rapidement. Voldemort aurait finit par prendre le pouvoir sur son père et de deux clans il n'en aurait resté plus qu'un. Si son père n'avait pas été aussi buté sur l'association de leur deux familles, les Malfoy n'aurait pas eu à faire ce qu'ils avaient fait. Même si c'était lui qui en avait payé les pots cassés. Il se serait bien passé de ce kidnapping et de ces viols. Mais en tant que chef de famille il aurait lui même peut être fait ça.

\- C'est bien une question de confiance Draco, mais pas par la bonne personne. C'est à toi de me faire confiance, je sais régler mes affaires et je sais quand laisser couler . Il y a des choses plus importantes que la vengeance.

\- Oui peut être mais dans certains cas il faut savoir mettre les choses au clair.

\- Si c'est le cas laisse moi le faire. Je ne veux pas passer pour un oméga faible qui se cache derrière son époux.

Draco ne répondit rien mais se contenta de caresser sa lèvre et sa mâchoire

\- J'interviendrais si cela prend trop de proportion. Mais je te fais confiance pour gérer cela. D'accord ?

Harry sentit une pointe d'affection envers son époux. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être quelqu'un et pas juste un ventre. Draco posa gentillement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Harry alla une des voitures afin de trouver un kit de premier secours. Il devait bander sa main pour que ses doigts ne puisse plus bouger. Il s'assit sur un siège et fouilla dans la boîte à gants.

\- Tiens.

Sursautant il regarda sa mère.

\- J'ai toujours ce qu'il faut sur moi, avec ton père et ses sautes d'humeurs. Les bandages sont dans la pochettes avant.

Harry sourit de gratitude. Il savait que son père avait la main très lourde et sa mère avait souvent payé les colères de son père. Sa mère l'aida à bander ses doigts.

\- Essaye de le cacher à Draco le plus longtemps possible, il ne faudrait pas que l'accord soit rompu à cause de ton père et de son sale caractère.

\- Je sais ne t'inquiète pas, il me fait assez confiance pour me laisser gérer cela. Enfin il n'a pas encore tout vu. Et j'espère qu'il ne le verra pas du tout.

\- Je sais que ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire, mais essaye de repousser ses avances ce soir.

\- Je ne pensais pas faire quoique se soit avec lui.

\- Et tu penses que lui n'a rien prévu pour votre lune de miel ?

C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas pensé à cela.

\- Je tâcherai de l'éloigner.

\- Essaye si tu peux.

Le soir arriva très vite, sa main lui faisait tellement mal qu'il avait la tête qui tournait. Il avait pris des anti douleurs mais rien de trop fort à cause du bébé. Il voulait aller dormir. Draco l'avait entraîné sur la piste de danse, et Harry avait serré les dents tout le long de la musique. Ses doigts bandés étaient cachés mais la douleur était présente. Sa hanche aussi était douloureuse. Mais il devait tenir, il n'était pas faible.

\- Je dois me reposer Draco, je ne peux plus danser.

\- Je vais t'emmener te reposer.

\- Merci.

Draco s'excusa auprès des invités et guida Harry vers leur limousine. Harry s'endormit sur l'épaule de Draco. Il fut réveillé quand ce dernier le porta jusqu'à leur lit. Il l'embrassa gentillement et essaya de défaire la ceinture de tissu qu'Harry portait. Il voulait le sentir nul contre lui, comme lui l'était actuellement.

\- Non Draco, s'il te plaît. Je suis fatigué.

\- Je ne te demande pas de participer mais de profiter. C'est notre lune de miel et je veux te faire oublier notre début de relation. Te faire oublier que je me suis imposé dans ton lit, que mon clan m'a forcé à toi. Que je me suis immiscer en toi sans ton accord. Que tout redémarre. Le veux tu Harry ?

S'il le voulait ? Bien sûr qu'il le voulait. Mais pas tout de suite. Pas avec ses doigts cassés, ni sa hanche douloureuse.

\- Oui je le veux, mais pas tout de suite. Alors s'il te plaît patiente.

\- Harry. Gémit Draco. Je suis vraiment très excité.

Oui il pouvait le sentir, cette barre de fer qui reposait sur son aine semblait appeler l'oméga en lui. Il mouillait déjà. Parfois concilier sa nature humaine et oméga n'étaient pas facile. Ses yeux se fermaient sous les lèvres qui lui dévoraient le cou, non il devait rester ferme...encore une minute... Draco le caressait en se déhanchant sur lui. Sa hanche le rappelait à l'ordre mais le plaisir était plus fort encore. Mais au moment ou Draco lui attrapa la main ganté il cria de douleur et le repoussa. Il s'assit sur le lit et tint sa main contre lui en fermant les yeux. Il prit de grande inspiration pour essayer de faire baisser la douleur.

Draco était figé derrière lui sentant la douleur de son époux. Il lui caressa le dos pour l'approcher doucement, il s'était douté que quelque chose s'était passé, et il avait espéré que la lèvre fendue serait l'unique chose qu'il aurait à faire payer à la personne responsable. Mais au vue de la réaction d'Harry il allait devoir faire une fouille approfondie.

\- Je veux que tu t'allonges Harry. Je te fais confiance mais tu as mal et je ne veux pas passer à côté de quelque chose. Je vais te déshabiller non pas pour te faire l'amour mais pour surveiller ton corps. Je ne laisse pas le choix. Est ce que tu me comprends ?

Bien sûr qu'il comprenait, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il était d'accord. Il se leva en tenant son bras.

\- Je ne veux pas. Non je ne peux pas. Le bébé ne risque rien je t'assure.

\- C'est à moi de décider. Sois tu viens de ton plein gré, sois je te mets de force sur le lit. Alors que choisis tu ?

\- Tu as dis que tu ne me forcerais pas !

\- Pour le sexe oui mais pas pour ces choses là. Que crains tu ? La vengeance ? Je ne suis pas un saint, si tu as été blessé, je chercherais forcement à te venger, à part si j'estime que tu ne risque rien à le faire toi même.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, c'est compliqué.

Draco se leva à son tour, nul il était impressionnant. Son érection n'était pas encore calmé et voir un alpha se diriger vers lui de cette démarche assuré le rendait fébrile. Draco le prit calmement par le bras gauche et le tira jusqu'au lit. Il l'allongea et lui tira doucement le gant. Harry sentit la colère de l'alpha quand il découvrit ses doigts. Il les regarda sous tous les angles.

\- Severus passera voir tout à l'heure si il y a besoin d'une radio. A mon avis ils sont cassés, une attelle devra être posée. Je vais retirer le reste de tes vêtements pour savoir si je dois savoir autre chose d'accord ?

Tout doucement ces vêtements glissèrent sur son corps dévoilant son torse ses bras, ses hanches et ses jambes. Ses doigts caressèrent sa hanche droite. Harry sentit le lit s'affaisser. Il entendit le téléphone sonner. Draco semblait appeler quelqu'un.

\- Severus, je te veux dans quelques minutes ici.

Harry se redressa. Il ne voulait pas voir cet homme mal aimable.

\- Reste allongé s'il te plait.

Draco se rhabilla d'un peignoir et se servit un verre de whisky. Dix minutes plus tard quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Draco lui ouvrit.

\- Vérifie ses blessures, ses doigts me sembles cassés et sa hanche est endommagé. Sa lèvre n'a pas grand chose mais il a un hématome sur le mâchoire.

\- Que vous est il Potter ?

\- Nausées très violentes.

Cela ne sembla pas plaire à Rogue car il lui appuya méchamment sur les doigts.

\- Oui ils sont cassés. Une atèle suffira. Pour la hanche je ne peux rien mettre dessus cela toucherait le fœtus. Pas de mouvements trop brusque l'hématome risquerait de s'étendre jusqu'à la poche. Je vais chercher ce qu'il faut.

Draco resta là à observer son époux. Il savait qui avait fait cela mais ce qui l'énervait c'est qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment. Il avait bien compris pourquoi l'oméga ne voulait pas qu'il s'en mêle mais ce qu'il voyait ne pouvait pas rester impuni. Son mari avait été touché, sa famille était insulté. Il s'assit à côté de lui et le recouvra.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir rester sans rien faire Harry.

\- Non tu m'as promis.

\- Non je ne t'ai rien promis, et la personne qui a fait cela savait qu'elle ne risquait rien c'est pour cela qu'elle en a profité. Il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser et une vient de l'être.

\- Si tu me fais confiance..

\- Ne joue pas l'a dessus, tu sais très bien que je te fais confiance mais là cela dépasse la simple confiance d'un époux un autre, il s'agit de protection.

\- Tu sais très bien que l'entente de nos familles est fragile, je ne veux que tout _ça_ n'est servit à rien. Répondit il en montrant son ventre.

\- J'ai dis que j'interviendrais mais je n'ai pas dis que je le ferais dans l'immédiat.

Severus revint dans la pièce avec une atèle bleue. Il l'installa sur le bras d'Harry.

\- J'ai pris une atèle pour votre bras entier pour que vous limitiez vos mouvements au maximum.

\- Une à la main n'aurait pas suffis ?

\- Il y a quelques heures, si mais comme vous avez attendu trop longtemps, votre œdème se propage. Et au vue de ce que je vois vous n'êtes pas du genre à rester en place alors autant prendre les grands moyens.

Draco semblait d'accord avec cet homme acariâtre. Il se laissa faire, après tout tant qu'il souffrait moins.

\- Avez vous déjà pris des anti douleurs ?

\- Oui.

\- A quelle heure ?

\- Il y a environs 4 heures

\- Vous attendrez encore avant deux heures avant de reprendre quoique se soit. Et pas plus que du paracétamol. La grossesse ne vous permet pas de prendre quelque chose de plus puissant.

\- Très bien.

L'homme finit par sortir. Harry se sentit d'un coup épuisé. Il sentit une main lui caresser les cheveux. Draco le regardait tendrement.

\- Tout s'arrangera je t'assure.

\- Mm. Désolé mais je crois que la lune de miel va être reporté.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons toute notre vie pour ça et puis..

Harry s'endormit avant d'entendre la suite de sa phrase.

Le retour le lendemain fut épuisant selon Harry, son atèle n'aidait en rien, puisque tout le monde le questionnait. Draco l'avait soutenu en répondant simplement qu'il avait fait une mauvaise chute. Il y avait encore autant de monde que la veille et tout le monde semblait décider à nouer des liens immédiatement avec les deux plus grandes familles mafieuses du pays. Harry resta avec Draco, il voulait montrer qu'il n'était pas juste une potiche inutile. Il finit par prendre contact avec la famille Diggory, un petit clan spécialisé dans le trafic de denrée rare venant de l'étranger sous couvert d'un restaurant. Il recherchait un associé pour tenir le restaurant et prendre contact avec des revendeurs. Harry était très intéressé, tout d'abord par ce que le milieu de la restauration lui plaisait et en plus la revente de produits précieux lui permettrait d'avoir des pions dans le monde du luxe. Il ne serait jamais pris au sérieux dans le monde de la drogue, il le savait, mais le luxe...

\- Nous pourrions nous rencontrer dans notre restaurant si vous le souhaitez. Vous verriez comme cela le lieu, les plats que nous proposons et les surtout les produits. Sourit Cédric.

\- Quand est il possible de se rencontrer ?

\- Quand vous le souhaitez. Un partenariat sera très bon pour votre famille comme pour la mienne. Votre réseau me permettra de m'étendre et de votre part vous pourrez élargir votre marché et augmenter vos bénéfices.

\- En effet je ne vois pas pourquoi cette union ne pourrait pas se faire.

\- Il faudra bien sûr.

Diggory regarda par dessus l'épaule d'Harry. Draco les fixait avec insistances depuis quelques minutes.

\- Que votre époux et vous même soyez d'accord.

\- Si je suis d'accord soyez assuré que mon époux l'est également.

Diggory inclina la tête, il ne voulait pas froisser l'oméga en remettant en question son autorité, même si il savait que si l'alpha apposait son veto il ne pourrait rien faire. Il vit l'alpha en question s'approcher et mettre son bras autour des hanches de l'oméga, faisant ainsi bien comprendre au bêta ou était sa place.

\- Mes félicitations Monsieur Malfoy pour cette union. Je m'entretenais avec votre époux concernant le marché..

\- Je connais les investissements des Diggory. Je suppose que vous comptiez sur Harry pour faire de la revente.

\- Pas spécialement la revente, ce qu'il se jugera apte de faire.

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant cela est bien connu qu'un oméga sait attirer les clients.

\- Merci de ton intervention Draco mais je saurais gérer cela. Diggory nous nous recontacterons dans quelques jours.

Comprenant qu'il était temps qu'il parte, Cédric ne se fit pas prier pour déguerpir. Une fois qu'il eut disparu Harry se tourna vers son époux.

\- J'espère que les belles paroles d'il y a quelques jours n'étaient pas là juste pour faire jolies ?

\- Non tu auras bien le droit de travailler mais je veux pouvoir savoir où et surtout avec qui.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Je sais que tu m'es lié mais même un bêta peut être séducteur envers un oméga. Surtout quand ils sont ..de bonnes constitutions.

\- Alors je préfère t'arrêter tout de suite, je ne ferais pas rien de ma vie sous prétexte que tu es jaloux de tous les hommes ou alpha qui pourraient m'approcher. Car si cet arrangement se fait, tu dois te douter qu'il y aura des hommes et aussi des alphas, que se soient des femmes que l'autre sexe qui me côtoieront. Mais je suis peut être un oméga je n'en reste pas moins fidèle. Surtout que la marque que tu m'as apposé m'empêche de m'accoupler avec qui que se soit d'autre que toi.

\- Tu ne veux pas plutôt travailler avec Severus dans la santé ?

\- Avec cet homme infect ? Dans le secteur de la santé qui plus est ? Certainement pas ça ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Alors si c'est la cuisine qui t'intéresse tu peux travailler dans les cuisines de l'immeuble.

\- Oui bien sûr avec les femmes du clan. Ne deviens pas comme mon père Draco à m'enfermer et à m'empêcher de faire mes propres affaires. Surtout que tu auras ton mots à dire.

Draco sembla réfléchir.

\- Et si l'affaire devient dangereuse pour mes affaires ?

\- Alors j'arrêterais les miennes. Mais je ne te ferais pas concurrence puisque je ne serais pas dans le même secteur.

Ses paroles semblèrent apaiser la jalousie et les inquiétudes de l'alpha. Il n'était pas question de toute façon qu'il s'ennuie et passe son temps à attendre et à écarter les cuisses devant son époux. Il était un Potter et un héritier du clan. Lui aussi devait faire ses preuves et montrer qu'il savait gérer une affaire. Le reste de la journée se déroula tranquillement, il put rigoler avec son frère et échanger avec sa mère sur son futur rôle de père.

Il revit Cédric deux jours plus tard. Il visita le restaurant qui servait une cuisine gastronomique ce qui était parfait pour le blanchiment d'argent. Il était facile de dissimuler les ventes des objets de contrebandes à travers les fausses augmentations des factures. Diggory lui présenta aussi la boutique parallèle. Il put ainsi admirer l'ivoire, les fourrures précieuses, les diamants, et les contrefaçons d'objets de luxe.

\- Mes potentiels clients viennent dans un premier temps au restaurant et sous prétexte d'investissement dans mon restaurant viennent visiter ma boutique. Bien sûr ils ne peuvent descendre que sur recommandation et quand nous avons vérifier leur origine. Nous ne voulons pas d'un flic ou d'un mauvais payeur.

\- Et si il y a des difficultés..disons de paiement ?

\- Alors Cho et Chang s'en occupent.

\- Qui sont Cho et Chang ?

\- Deux sœurs jumelles spécialisées dans l'assassinat mais crois moi elles sont très douées. Et pas que dans cela d'ailleurs.

Il lui dit un clin d'œil.

\- Si je viens à travailler ici, que me feras tu faire?

\- Je pensais te mettre à l'accueil et au service. Tu pourras repérer les clients et avoir une première approche avec eux. Ensuite tu te renseigne sur ce dont nous avons parlé avant et ensuite tu vois ce qui peut les intéresser. A nous soit de leur montrer la marchandise ou de nous l'a procurer.

\- Ton petit commerce me plaît. Tu peux compter sur moi.

\- Et ton..mari est d'accord ?

\- Il me semble t'avoir dit que ma parole était suffisante.

Cédric n'insista pas, il espérait ne pas avoir de problème avec Malfoy.

* * *

**Et voilà, comme vous pouvez le voir, Harry fait sa petite affaire dans son coin. Comme Draco lui laisse plus de liberté que son père a pu lui en laisser dans le passé il se saisit de cette occasion pour prendre son envol. Dans la limite du possible car Draco ne reste pas loin. Allez a demain bis. **


	7. Un début de vie

**Bonjour à tout le monde, et voici la suite de l'histoire. Avec comme je l'ai dis une vie qui commence pour nos deux compères. Toujours merci à ceux qui me laissent une review et qui lisent mon histoire. Bonne lecture. **

* * *

Harry commença le lendemain, malgré son bras dans l'atèle. Il se contenta d'apprendre le menu et de servir les clients. Il enregistra également la marchandise « parallèle » . Cédric lui apprit également quelques tournures de phrases pour repérer un client potentiel. Mais personne ne se présenta pour leur « vente privée » avant une semaine. Ce ne fut qu'un samedi soir très tard qu'un client entra pour un service de « qualité ». Il demanda ce qu'il y avait de plus cher sans regarder le menu et en fixant Harry. Ce dernier avait très bien sentit l'insistance du client et avait finit à la fin du repas par s'installer avec le client pour lui demander quels étaient ses motivations pour venir dans un quartier si mal fréquenté. Pour être honnête Harry avait été très stressé mais tout s'était bien déroulé et ils avaient fait une belle vente de 500 000 livres sterling. Ses débuts étaient prometteurs selon Cédric. Il devait aussi conjuguer sa vie avec Malfoy, et ce dernier était intransigeant, il voulait que leur couple fonctionne et qu'ils se voient régulièrement. Il demandait à Harry de finir au plus tard à 22h et d'être chez eux à 22h30. Ils avaient également demandé à ce qu'il ne se fatigue pas trop, au vue de sa grossesse. Harry l'avait rassuré et avait réussi à tenir ses engagements. Il était vrai que généralement quand Draco le retrouvait le soir, il essayait d'être plus tactile et d'approcher Harry afin de retenter un éventuel contact plus physique, mais Harry s'endormait tellement vite qu'il n'avait rien le temps de lui faire. L'oméga se doutait que l'alpha commençait à perdre patience.

Un lundi soir, il reçut un énorme client qui lui acheta pour un million d'ivoire. Il resta très tard avec Cédric pour conclure l'affaire. Quand il regarda l'heure il était déjà minuit passé.

\- Cédric je ne vais pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, vas y, et demain repose toi, tu es un peu pâle ce soir.

En fait Cédric ne savait pas qu'il était enceint et que les nausées étaient toujours violentes. Seul son repas du matin lui restait dans l'estomac et toute une journée sans repas avec un bébé dans le ventre commençait à le fatiguer. Il courut vers la sortie en mettant son manteau. Il se figea en voyant une limousine garer juste devant. La porte passagère s'ouvrit l'invitant à entrer. Et mince !

Il s'installa en face de son époux qui le fixait.

\- Je sais que j'aurais du t'appeler mais un client très important est arrivé tard et il n'était pas question de le laisser filer. Je m'excuse et tâcherai de faire plus attention la prochaine fois. Mais reconnais que toi aussi cela t'arrive de finir tard et de rentrer bien après moi !

\- Ah oui et quand ?

\- Dernièrement quand je suis rentré tu n'étais pas là et je me suis mis au lit sans toi.

\- Comment sais tu que je ne suis pas arrivé pile à l'heure ? Tu t'endors tellement vite que tu ne m'entends même pas me mettre dans les draps à côté de toi !

\- C'est vrai que je m'endors vite, mais je suis fatigué, tu peux le comprendre.

\- Je comprends oui que la grossesse te fatigue mais tu pourrais te reposer davantage chez nous si tu diminuais ton rythme de travail ici. Il désigna de la tête l'extérieur de la limousine.

\- Je ne veux pas que notre travail impact notre vie de famille.

\- Arrête il n'y a pas de vie de famille !

\- Par ce que nous ne l'avons pas encore crée, notre début de relation a été chaotique et c'est pour cela que je t'ai dis que je voulais essayer de te plaire et te séduire. Mais je ne peux même pas le faire le soir, tu es épuisé, et je ne veux pas te réveiller alors que tu as tant besoin de sommeil. Je ne plaisante pas Harry, je ne veux pas que nous soyons un couple « d'affaire », je veux essayer de construire cette relation avec toi, je veux que ce bébé _ait_ une famille. Comment pourrais tu tomber amoureux de moi si nous n'apprenons pas à nous connaître.

\- D'accord je m'excuse. Je rentrerais à l'heure maintenant.

\- Ce n'est pas suffisant. Tu vas réduire ton temps de travail ici.

\- Pardon et comment je fais cela ? Les clients peuvent venir à n'importe quelle heure !

\- Je ne veux pas le savoir, demande à Diggory de prendre le service du soir.

\- Mais il est déjà là.

\- Je ne veux pas le savoir. Répéta l'alpha. Nous serons à la maison, et tous les deux, à 21 heures dorénavant.

\- Mais...

\- Non Harry. Severus m'a dit que tu n'étais même pas passé le voir pour faire une échographie de contrôle, pas plus pour te faire peser et pour les prises de sang ! Tu es enceint bon sang, ce bébé est important tout comme ta santé. Je ne veux pas être un alpha qui t'oblige à quoique se soit et te limite dans tes actions mais si tu ne me laisses pas le choix alors je le deviendrais.

\- C'est bon j'ai compris. Je m'excuse, j'ai voulu tout gérer mais je n'ai pas réussi. J'en parlerai à Diggory.

\- Sait-il que tu es enceint ?

\- Non. Je ne veux pas le dire je ne veux pas d'un traitement de faveur.

\- Ce n'est pas question d'un traitement de faveur mais de faire attention à toi. Dis le lui ou je le ferais moi.

\- Très bien. Souffla Harry.

\- Il n'avait plus la force de se battre, il commençait déjà à bailler sous le regard de Draco.

\- Manges tu correctement ? Je te trouves amaigris.

\- Sûrement l'obscurité.

\- Sûrement.

Il essaya de rester éveiller le plus longtemps possible, pour ne pas trop donner raison à Draco. Une fois arrivés ils montèrent jusqu'à chez eux et Draco aida son mari à se déshabiller. Il lui proposa une douche qu'Harry n'osa pas refuser, même si le lit semblait lui faire de l'œil. Draco le suivit et une fois tous les deux sous le jet, il lui massa les épaules. Harry en profita pour poser sa tête sur le carrelage et fermer les yeux. Il voulait dormir. Ses doigts allaient mieux même si toujours douloureux. Il lui faudrait encore quelques semaines avant d'être totalement rétablis.

\- As tu remarqué ?

\- De quoi ? Murmura Harry.

\- Et bien..

Il posa sa main sur le bas de son ventre.

\- Tu as pris du ventre.

Harry posa également sa main au même endroit. C'était vrai, il pouvait sentir la petite bosse toute dure.

\- Je crois qu'il ou elle commence à faire son petit nid.

\- Mm

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas dormir, Draco voudrait qu'ils partagent un petit moment ensemble et il ne voulait pas l'exaspérer plus que ce qu'il devait être actuellement. Il appréciait le massage sur le dos, cela lui permettait de bien se détendre. Il sentit aussi la bouche de Draco dans son cou, embrasser chaque parcelle de peau disponible. Que c'était agréable, il appréciait le traitement. Il bataillait pour rester éveiller.

\- Allez viens dans le lit.

Il lui prit la main et l'amena avec lui jusqu'à l'énorme lit qui semblait faire n'appeler qu'Harry. L'allongeant sur le dos, Draco le recouvrit doucement en l'embrassant, il laissait ses mains caresser les hanches, le ventre, le torse et les jambes. Il fit descendre sa bouche tout doucement vers le nombril puis vers le pubis. Il caressa les bourses et le membre qui se gorgeait doucement de sang. Il voulait faire du bien à son mari, lui faire prendre du plaisir. Il avala d'un coup le sexe de l'oméga et le pompa. Il entendait ses gémissements de bien être. Il alternait entre la rapidité et la lenteur, suçotait le gland et enfin quand il entendit la respiration se faire plus erratique il accéléra ses mouvements de tête. Il avala la semence de l'oméga et le laissa reprendre sa respiration. Puis il relâcha le membre de sa bouche et alla se rincer. Quand il revint, il se figea à la sortie de la salle de bain. Il faillit crier de dépit, Harry s'était à nouveau endormit. Totalement nul et à la vue de tous. Cela faisait trois fois, qu'il s'endormait avant que Draco puisse faire quoique se soit pour se soulager. L'alpha était tellement tendu qu'il bandait dès qu'il pensait à Harry. Il avait essayé de se soulager manuellement, mais il trouvait dégradant de devoir se masturber alors qu'il était marié. Et puis cela ne suffisait pas, il voulait de nouveau marquer son époux. Il recouvrit son époux puis alla regarder la télé. A défaut de pouvoir faire des choses coquine avec son époux il pourrait peut être trouver une inspiration à la télévision. Mais Harry n'allait pas lui échapper longtemps. Il lui prit son téléphone et le mis en silencieux, son oméga allait pouvoir dormir demain matin et lui allait pouvoir profiter d'un moment avec lui. Foi de Malfoy.

Harry se sentait bien, il se réveillait tout doucement, dans un cocon de chaleur. Il se sentait reposé et en sécurité. Il sentait l'alpha qui reposait collé derrière lui. Son bras passés possessivement autour de lui. Qu'il était bien. Harry se remémora la soirée d'hier. La fellation que lui avait prodigué Malfoy l'avait bien aidé à s'endormir. Le pauvre avait du se la mettre derrière l'oreille. Soudain Harry ouvrit les yeux, quelle heure pouvait il bien être ? Il tenta d'apercevoir son portable mais rien. Ou l'avait il posé ? Tous les volets étaient fermés, il ne savait même pas quel moment moment de la journée ils étaient. Il se redressa mais les bras autour de lui se resserrèrent.

\- Aujourd'hui nous restons ensemble. Pas de travail pour nous.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, je n'ai pas prévenu Cédric.

\- J'ai demandé à un de mes hommes de le prévenir.

\- Draco tu ne peux pas faire ça. C'est mon affaire tu n'as pas à t'en mêler.

\- Sauf si ta santé est en jeu, et ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas le cas, tu as perdu du poids et tu n'as pas fais de visite pour le bébé.

\- Je vais les faire.

\- Et surtout.

Il s'allongea sur lui.

\- Cela fait plusieurs fois que je m'endors, très excité, sans avoir personne pour m'aider.

\- Pardon pour hier soir.

\- Mm, je sais comment tu peux te faire pardonner, laisse moi te montrer comme je suis un bon amant. Les dernières fois ne comptaient pas, ce n'était que du sexe dans le but de se reproduire.

Il se déhanchait sur lui et en effet il était très excité. Harry fermait les yeux de bien être. Que c'était agréable de se sentir désiré. Draco avança lentement son visage vers le sien, déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes, depuis le mariage c'était la première fois qu'ils le faisaient. Harry ne l'avait jamais laissé le faire, jugeant qu'ils n'étaient pas encore assez important l'un pour l'autre ça . C'était un doux baiser, sans rien de sexuel, juste pour le laisser le repousser si besoin. Puis au fur et à mesure des caresses, il devint plus prononcé et très entreprenant. Draco laissait sa langue pousser contre celle d'Harry, pour un somptueux ballet avec sa jumelle. Harry n'était pas en reste il caressait les fesses musclées qui s'offraient à lui. Dieu qu'il avait beau postérieur. Il mouillait de façon indécente, les draps étaient probablement trempés sous lui.

\- Mets la Draco. Maintenant je suis prêt.

\- Mais je n'ai pas..

\- Maintenant !

L'alpha ne lutta pas, après tout il était lui même bien excité. Il guida son gland jusqu'à l'entrée huilée de l'oméga et le pénétra lentement. Il entra lentement, millimètre par millimètre dans son époux. Il faillit jouir arrivé au fond mais il devait se reprendre. Harry pour sa part, apprécia sa présence, bien que les premiers millimètres furent assez douloureux. Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans bouger quand un cri retentit.

\- TU VAS BOUGER OUI !

Draco faillit éclater de rire mais il se contenta de reculer pour mieux replonger. Et il recommença encore et encore. Il frappait au fin fond de son époux et il appréciait vraiment toutes ces sensations. Malgré tout il ne devait se laisser totalement aller, il ne devait pas blesser son oméga ni son enfant.

Harry accrochait les oreillers sur lequel il se trouvait, sa bouche s'ouvrant en grand. Cependant il savait que l'alpha ne donnait pas tout. Il se redressa et lui attrapa le visage.

\- Si tu ne te donnes pas à fond, je te jure que tu n'auras pas d'autres occasions de le faire. Compris _Alpha_ ?

Le challenge était lancé, les yeux du blond brillèrent et le corps d'Harry décolla du lit. Draco lui saisit le bassin d'une main et le colla encore plus à lui. Il le pilonna encore plus, le faisant hurler de plaisir. Enfin il jouit en de longs jets au fond de l'entrée bénite. Après avoir repris leur respiration, Harry s'étira comme un chat.

\- Tu as raison, il faudra remettre cela, c'est foutrement agréable et ça change de nos premières fois.

\- Alors si je comprends bien tu veux continuer notre relation, ou au moins continuer à essayer ?

\- Je ne veux pas que mon enfant grandisse dans le même environnement que moi.

Un sourire lui répondit.

\- Tu ne le regretteras pas, crois moi, si nous y mettons tous les deux, notre famille grandira sereinement.

Draco se leva du lit en s'étirant. Nul il se servit un verre d'eau.

\- Tu n'as pas de douleur au ventre ?

\- Mais non, mon corps est adapté, il ne faut pas craindre le sexe. Qu'allant nous faire aujourd'hui si nous ne travaillons pas ?

\- Je ne te l'ai pas dis ? Nous avons rendez vous avec Severus. Il te fera les examens de premier trimestre.

\- Mm. Je n'aime pas cet homme.

\- Je sais que son caractère est particulier, mais il est compétant et prendra soin de l'enfant et de toi.

\- Tu es sûr qu'il est fidèle à ta famille ?

\- Certain.

\- Il semble haïr la mienne.

\- Disons que c'est plus particulier.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Severus a par le passé aimé une femme mais elle lui a été enlevé par un homme plus puissant.

\- Qui était ce ?

\- Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander.

\- Sûrement. Bon allez il est temps de se lever.

Ils prirent le temps de manger, de se laver pour ensuite redescendre plusieurs étages en dessous. Cette étage ressemblait davantage à un hôpital, ils entrèrent directement dans une salle ou se trouvait une table d'auscultation et un bureau.

\- Allongez vous Potter, remontez votre haut. Si la grossesse est bien avancé il nous faudra peut-être passé par la voix basse.

\- Puisque c'est si gentillement demandé.

Il s'installa comme demandé et remonta son haut. Sans douceur il lui posa le gel sur le ventre et posa l'appareil.

\- Le bébé se trouve ici.

Harry regardait sur l'écran. Une sorte de gros haricot avec des formes distinguables.

\- Je fais les dernières vérifications, les artères sont visibles ainsi que les organes. Bon j'aimerai un prochain passage dans un mois. Je vais également faire une prise de sang, les résultats seront disponibles dans la journée.

\- Est il possible d'avoir une photo ?

L'homme ne lui répondit pas mais quelques minutes plus tard il lui tendit un papier avec une image sombre. Ils sortirent rapidement, regardant tous les deux la photo de ce qu'ils avaient fais ensemble.

\- Tu as vu comment il est déjà formé ? C'est impressionnant !

\- En même temps il vient de familles extraordinaire !

\- Quel modestie Malfoy!

\- Toujours.

Ils finirent par quitter l'immeuble, leur chauffeur les amenant dans un des restaurant chique de la ville. Ensuite ils décidèrent d'aller faire les boutiques et de se promener dans le parc. La journée finit par se terminer tranquillement et à 19 heures Draco du s'absenter.

\- Je rentrerais certainement tard, couche toi et ne m'attends pas.

\- Je croyais que nous devions pas travailler aujourd'hui ?

\- Il y a des choses que je n'ai pas pu remettre au lendemain.

\- Très bien.

Ils s'embrassèrent et se quittèrent. Harry attendit d'être sûr que Draco ait quitté l'appartement avant de prendre son téléphone.

\- Diggory, envoie un de tes hommes me récupérer en bas de chez moi, j'ai pu me libérer. Je pourrais finir tard.

* * *

**Voilà, il y a eu un rapprochement entre les deux, même si attention ce n'est pas par ce qu'il y a une relation sexuelle qu'Harry a des sentiments pour Draco. C'est l'oméga qui prend le plaisir que l'alpha peu lui offrir. A demain Bis**


	8. Première menace

**Bonjour tout le monde, merci encore pour vos soutiens. Par contre mauvaise nouvelle, j'ai la grippe et je vais mettre une mon histoire en pause. Je me suis levée pour poster mais je rois que les jours suivants vont être particulièrement durs donc je vais me reposer. Bonne lecture. **

Il rejoint Cédric en quelques minutes.

\- Harry, je respecte ce que Malfoy à dit à propos du travail et des horaires, mais tu dois me dire si certaines choses doivent être connus.

\- Malfoy est surprotecteur car je ne suis qu'un oméga. Ne t'inquiète pas j'en fais mon affaire.

\- Je ne veux pas de problème mais je dois pouvoir compter sur toi, autrement je ne vois pas en quoi notre accord nous rapporteras quoique se soit.

\- Je m'excuse pour ce matin...

\- Ce n'est pas le problème de ce matin, je t'avais dis de te reposer après la journée de la veille, mais le problème c'est que si ton époux décide un jour de t'empêcher de venir, je ne pourrais rien faire et je serais bien ennuyé. Je comprends sa réaction mais essaye de comprendre mes motivations.

\- Je les comprends ne t'inquiète pas. Je ferais en sorte que cela ne se reproduise pas.

Cédric lui sourit et partit rejoindre les cuisines. Harry était au comptoir et attendait, il était déjà 22h30 et il n'y avait personne. Il posa sa tête sur ses mains croisés et commença à somnoler quand la sonnette d'entrée retentit. Il se redressa.

\- Bons...

Il se figea. Les ennuies étaient là. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée.

\- J'avais le droit de venir ici, tu es parti à ton travail et je voulais voir ce qui c'était passé ici.

Malfoy observa le restaurant.

\- Est ce que vous servez des cafés ?

\- Bien sûr. Répondit Cédric qui revenait des cuisines.

\- Parfait, j'aimerais en boire un avec toi Diggory.

Harry alla s'asseoir avec son époux. Qu'allait il rapporter à Cédric ? Il n'allait pas les laisser entre eux, pas question que Draco s'immisce dans son affaire. Avant que Cédric ne les rejoigne, Harry voulait mettre les choses au clair avec son époux.

\- Draco ne te mêle pas de mes affaires.

\- Je le répète, je n'intervins que si ta santé est en jeu et celle de notre bébé. Et au vue de ton comportement, tu risques de te mettre en danger.

\- De quel danger parles tu Malfoy ? Notre affaire est des plus sûr. Demanda Diggory qui revenait.

\- Je ne te parle pas de ton petit trafic Diggory mais de l'état de santé de mon époux.

\- Draco non !

\- De quoi parles tu Malfoy ?

\- Harry t'a t-il parlé de son état de santé ?

\- Non pourquoi je devrais savoir quelque chose ?

\- En effet.

\- Draco c'est à moi de gérer ça !

\- Et bien vas y !

Il se sentit d'un coup, idiot.

\- Très bien puisque tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Je suis un oméga.

Draco le regarda avec colère et il vit le coin de la bouche de Diggory s'étirer.

\- Harry est enceint. Lâcha Draco.

Silence.

\- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? Tes horaires peuvent être aménagés et il est possible que tu termines plus tôt.

\- Par ce que nous commençons tout juste notre affaire, et je ne veux pas de traitement de faveur par ce que _mon époux_ est le futur chef de la famille Malfoy et l'héritier des deux plus puissants clans.

\- Harry, il n'est pas question de traitement de faveur mais juste de protection. De la vie que tu portes. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui bien sûr.

\- Donc, intervint Draco, maintenant que cela est clair je ne veux plus qu'Harry termines au delà de 21 heures. Et je comptes sur toi pour surveiller mon époux.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me surveille Draco.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent sans rien dire mais Diggory hocha la tête. Il savait que même si Malfoy ne le lui avait pas demandé il aurait surveillé l'oméga enceint. Dans la société les omégas étaient rares et une grossesse encore plus, alors quand l'un d'eux tombait enceint les membres de la société étaient très protecteurs envers eux. A l'inverse de ceux qui ne les considéraient que comme des êtres inférieurs et bons à écarter les cuisses.

\- Je compte sur toi _Cédric_.

\- N'ai crainte, ton oméga et époux ne craint rien avec moi.

Les deux hommes se levèrent, et se serrèrent la main.

* * *

Suite à cette journée, Harry eut des journées plus tranquille, terminant à 21 heures, même si les clients importants lui passait souvent sous le nez. Draco et lui passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble et se rapprochaient énormément. Le sexe était toujours aussi exaltant, et ils se complétaient parfaitement. Draco aimait le dominer et le faire jouir et lui aimait se sentir aimer même si c'était sa part oméga qui l'aidait énormément à apprécier les gestes de l'alpha. Ses nausées étaient encore bien présentes le matin, et il était maintenant obligé de prendre des médicaments, car il avait une anémie en fer et une infection urinaire. Draco surveillait la prise des médicaments et l'appétit de son oméga.

\- Prends encore un peu de fruits ça te fera du bien.

\- Non je n'aime pas les oranges.

\- Il te faut des vitamines.

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, je mange bien au restaurant.

\- Tant que tu te contente des aliments au restaurant et ne te rapproches pas trop de Diggory.

\- C'est amusant de te voir jaloux

\- Ne me tente pas mon beau.

\- Je dois me dépêcher, peux tu me prêter un pantalon, je ne peux plus fermer les miens.

\- Oui, prends celui que tu veux.

Harry alla prendre un pantalon en cuire noir qui lui moulait les fesses.

\- Sauf celui là.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi ! Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un puisse observer tes fesses.

\- Oui mais tu sais quoi ? Qui sais remuer du popotin ramène le butin !

Et il partit en rigolant. Bien qu'il ne put aller bien loin puisque Draco le ramena pour qu'il se change.

* * *

Les affaires allèrent vraiment bien, des habitués venaient régulièrement et ils commencèrent à se faire beaucoup d'argent. Il gardait toujours contact avec sa famille, Tom surtout l'appelait tous les jours, il s'inquiétait pour son frère, de sa vie avec Malfoy et de ses activités professionnelles. Harry le rassurait et lui demanda même de passer pour se faire sa propre journée Harry commençait à manger de plus en plus, et heureusement pour lui il travaillait dans un restaurant, il se cachait pour grignoter de tout. Des tucs, du pain mie, du saucisson et même des bananes. Il mélangeait même les aliments entre eux. Cédric ne disait rien mais il surveillait quand même l'oméga. Heureusement qu'ils gagnaient beaucoup car au vue de ce qu'il mangeait il aurait pu mettre les comptes de la cuisine sur la paille.

\- Harry veux tu bien remettre le pain grillé dans l'assiette du client s'il te plaît ? Même s'il ne nous achètera pas de diamants ou d'ivoire il a le droit d'avoir le plat qu'il a commandé.

\- Oui, oui..

La bouche pleine de pain grillé il refit grillé du pain et alla servir le client.

\- Voici votre foie gras, monsieur.

\- Merci. Le pain était il bon ?

Gêné, il retira les miettes qui étaient collés sur sa bouche.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas jeune homme, à votre âge, je comprends que vous ayez faim. Surtout quand un autre être vous pompe toute votre énergie.

Harry se figea. Comment savait il cela celui là.

\- Je vous demande pardon?

\- Cela faisait un moment que je voulais vous voir jeune homme.

\- Qui êtes vous ?

\- C'est vrai que vous n'avez pas eu la chance de me connaître.

\- Et comment aurais je pu vous connaître ?

\- Et bien, disons qu'à la place du membre de votre époux dans votre postérieur, c'est le mien que vous auriez du avoir.

Harry eut soudain très peur. Voldemort était là. Devant lui. Et merde. C'était un homme de 40 ans, assez bien fait de sa personne, ses cheveux noirs étaient plaqués en arrière et ses yeux, qui avaient un fond rouge, le fixaient comme une proie

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

\- Asseyez vous.

\- Non

L'homme se leva en le fixant. Il fit le tour de l'oméga en le reniflant. Harry ne dit rien mais il était aux aguets. Voldemort n'était pas connu pour être tendre ou patient.

\- Cela fait très longtemps que je n'avais pas sentit cette douce odeur. La tienne est entachée par le bâtard qui pousse dans ton ventre mais elle est encore présente. Douce et épicé. J'adore.

Il prit une de ses mèches de cheveux et la porta à ses lèvres.

\- Si seulement ton père n'avait pas été aussi lent à me révéler ta vraie nature, les Malfoy n'aurait pas eu le temps d'agir comme ils l'ont fait. Et tu aurais été à moi. Quel gâchis.

\- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

\- Mais rien, n'ai je pas le droit de venir ici, prendre un repas.

\- Arrêtez de me prendre pour un imbécile, vous avez forcément une idée derrière la tête.

Il se retrouva la tête sur la table, la main de Voldemort tenant fermement ses cheveux.

\- Comment t'as éduqué ton alpha ? Ne t'a t-il pas appris à respecter tes maîtres ?

\- Allez vous faire foutre.

\- Vraiment ?

Sa main libre commença à caresser son dos et ses fesses.

\- Pourtant pour t'être retrouvé dans cet état, c'est toi qui a du, comment as tu dis ? Ah oui « te faire foutre ».

Il déboutonna son pantalon et voulu l'abaisser, mais Harry attrapa ce dernier et le tira vers le haut. Pas question. Voldemort tira encore plus ses cheveux et releva sa tête avant de la rabaisser sur la table, lui cassant le nez au passage. Quand il retira sur le pantalon, Harry ne lutta pas, sonné. Quand il reprit ses esprits il avait les fesses à l'air, heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres clients.

\- Ça suffit !

Cédric pointait un 9mm sur Voldemort.

\- Si la cuisine ne vous plaît pas je vous demanderais de quitter l'établissement. Et si vous souhaitez faire des affaires avec nous alors je vous priais de vous comporter de manière correct avec mon associé. Autrement quittez immédiatement ces lieux.

\- Vous me menacez ?

\- J'en ai bien l'impression.

\- Et bien il semblerait que la famille Diggory n'a pas encore été assez réduite.

Cédric tira à quelques centimètres de la jambe de l'homme.

\- Dernier avertissement. Lâchez le.

Voldemort lâcha Harry qui se redressa et remonta immédiatement son pantalon. Son nez saignait abondement mais il s'en fichait.

\- Partez et ne revenez jamais !

Voldemort sourit.

\- Nous nous reverrons tous les trois croyez moi.

Et il quitta les lieux menaçant. Harry tremblant s'assit sur une des chaises.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Cédric après s'être assuré que l'homme était bien partit.

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Il va te falloir arrêtez de venir.

\- P-ourquoi ?

\- Tu l'as entendu, si il et là c'est pour toi.

\- Oui et maintenant il t-en veux également. Si je pars tu n'as aucune chance de t'en sortir vivant, j'ai les deux familles derrière moi.

\- Et tu crois que Draco accepteras de te voir rester ici après ça !

\- Il ne le sera pas, tu vas me donner des vêtements propre me remettre le nez et c'est tout.

\- Harry, je ne suis pas sûr..

\- Nous sommes associés et nous affronterons cela ensemble. Si il s'en prend à nous ma famille répondra et il sera écrasé. Il était puissant quand nous n'étions pas unis mais maintenant que nous sommes tous ensemble il n'a plus rien. C'est pour cela que tu es venu vers moi non ? Pour cette protection ? Alors profite en.

Cédric semblait hésiter puis hocha la tête. Le nez cassé fut douloureux à remettre, mais une fois que cela fut fait, il lui fournit des vêtements et Harry brûla les anciens. Pas la peine que Draco soit mis au courant. Comment Voldemort savait ou le trouver, Qui savait qu'il travaillait ici à part Draco et Cédric ? Quelque chose clochait et il ne savait pas mettre le doigt dessus.

* * *

Les semaines suivantes se passèrent sans que Voldemort ne reviennent . Cédric et lui avaient embauchés des hommes de mains pour assurer la protection des lieux mais pour plus de sécurité Harry prenait en plus une arme sur lui. Il la portait des qu'il partait de chez lui. Il l'a cachait dans ses affaires, pour que Draco ne puisse pas la trouver. Il ne cessait de revoir l'alpha, de sentir ses mains, et cela l'horripilait. Il avait l'impression d'être revenue au temps de son père, quand il se sentait impuissant, de subir sans que personne ne puisse l'aider en quoique se soit. L'oméga en lui avait peur mais l'homme qu'il était voulait se battre pour ne jamais avoir a subir les volontés d'un alpha sans qu'il le veuille.

\- Bon voyons cette grossesse. Vous en êtes à cinq mois, il sera facile de connaître le sexe si vous le souhaitez.

Draco et Harry se regardèrent.

\- Non, nous le saurons bien assez vite.

\- Très bien, ne bougez pas je vais vérifiez que tout est en ordre. Après je veux que vous alliez vous peser. Il me semble que vous avez pris pas mal de poids depuis la dernière fois.

\- Moi aussi intervint Draco.

Harry ne répondit rien, il savait qu'il avait grossit, lui qui était de corpulence très mince commençait à bien s'arrondir.

\- Vous avez pris trop de poids Potter, que vous espaciez vos repas je l'accorde mais vous devez limiter le grignotage et améliorer la qualité de ce que vous mangez. Draco je te conseille de l'empêcher de s'empiffrer si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec un oméga obèse.

\- Je vous emm..

\- Oui je le ferais ne t'inquiète pas.

Harry sortit du rendez vous furieux, il détestait cet homme.

\- Dois je appeler Diggory pour le prévenir qu'à force de vider sa cuisine tu risques de ne plus passer les portes ?

\- C'est bon j'ai compris je vais faire attention.

\- Il n'y a pas que ton poids, tu risques de faire du diabète gestationnel Harry.

\- J'ai compris je t'ai dis.

Draco n'insista pas, il sentait qu'Harry était stressé ces temps-ci.

\- Voudrais tu me parler de quelque chose ?

\- Non. De rien. Dépose moi au restaurant s'il te plaît

\- Harry. Il lui prit la main. Je suis là parle moi.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Très bien, je vais attendre que tu viennes à moi, mais n'attends pas d'avoir des problèmes pour m'en parler.

\- Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas.

Il l'embrassa et entra dans le restaurant. Il vit Cédric qui l'attendait en souriant.

\- Nous avons une invité de marque aujourd'hui Harry.

Surpris Harry se retourna pour voir sa mère qui était assise à une table souriante. Il se dirigea vers elle.

\- Bonjour mère.

\- Mon fils je vois que tu te portes bien, le bébé également.

\- Oui tout le monde va bien.

\- Très bien. Tu en es à combien de moi maintenant ?

\- Cinq.

\- Tu dois le sentir bouger ?

\- Oh que oui.

\- C'est qu'il va bien. Je suis venue pour passer un peu de temps avec toi, puis je t'inviter à manger ?

\- Je vais voir avec Cédric si il peut me remplacer quelques heures.

Une fois cela fait, il revint s'asseoir avec sa mère. C'était agréable de revoir quelqu'un de sa famille et de discuter de sujet léger. Il lui raconta son affaire avec Cédric et de l'organisation en général.

\- Et avec ton époux tout va bien ?

\- Oui. Notre relation évolue doucement mais sûrement.

\- Très bien, il ne faut pas laisser les problèmes s'immiscer entre vous. Aussi petit soit il.

\- Notre couple a débuté de manière peu orthodoxe donc forcément il est difficile de partir sur de bonnes bases même si j'avoue que Draco fait des efforts considérables.

\- Les Malfoy sont réputés pour être très proche des membres de leur famille.

\- Et c'est le cas.

\- Tant mieux, si des problèmes viennent à apparaître, tu seras trouvés de l'appui parmi eux.

\- Pourquoi veux tu que des problèmes apparaissent ?

\- Dans le style de vie que nous avons les problèmes peuvent apparaître n'importe quand.

\- Oui, tu as sûrement raison.

\- Allez prenons ce dessert dont tu m'as parlé je suis sûr que tu peux bien te permettre dans prendre un avec moi.

Harry sourit. Oh que oui, il n'allait pas laisser passer une tarte à la mélasse sous son nez.

* * *

Les jour suivants furent pénibles pour Harry, non seulement il se sentait extrêmement fatigué mais en plus Cédric avait certainement eut Draco au téléphone. Il ne laissait plus aucune nourriture traîner et empêchait Harry de grignoter, résultat soit Harry avait toujours une fringale et il n'avait que des fruits à manger, soit il devait se cacher pour manger un biscuit. Et les biscuits se faisaient rares que se soit au restaurant que chez lui. Et cela l'énervait, il ne pouvait même pas faire ce qu'il voulait.

Et actuellement c'était exactement ce qui occupait ses pensées, cherchant une boîte de gâteaux qu'il était sûr, d'avoir caché dans son placard à chaussures, Harry était à quatre pattes la tête dans le placard à essayer de trouver la « précieuse ». Et dieu sait ce que c'est difficile d'être à quatre pattes en étant enceint, tout le poids repose sur le ventre qui est en l'air. Tenant d'une main la proéminence qui lui faisait mal, il tentait de tâtonner contre le mur et le sol.

\- Mon cher époux, loin de moi l'idée de ne pas être ravie de voir ton postérieur se dandiner devant moi, surtout en caleçon, mais peux tu me dire ce que tu es en train de faire ?

\- Je cherche une chaussure.

\- Et la chaussure est elle au caramel ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je te demande si la chaussure est intitulé gâteau au caramel fondant ?

Harry sortit la tête du placard et regarda ce que tenait son époux. Et merde ! Il avait du tout fouiller avant lui. Se redressant péniblement, il réfléchit.

\- Peux tu m'aider à me lever s'il te plaît ?

Son époux lui tendit une main. En se relevant Harry attrapa le paquet que Draco lui laissa volontiers. Et la raison fut simple, la boîte était vide. L'oméga poussa un cri de colère en jetant la boîte.

\- Soit dit en passant ils étaient délicieux. Le nargua Draco.

\- Tu es dégueulasse de me faire ça, tu n'es pas enceint toi !

\- Non et je n'ai pas pris 15 kilos non plus !

\- Par ce que tu m'as mis enceint !

\- Non par ce que tu grignotes de je ne dis pas cela par ce que j'ai peur que tu deviennes obèse mais par ce que je tiens à ta santé et à celle du bébé. Je comprends que tu aies faim, mais tu ne peux pas trop manger. Surtout des cochonneries. Je sais que les fruits ne t'intéresse pas, mais c'est meilleur pour le bébé et pour toi.

Harry ne répondit rien, bien sûr qu'il savait tout cela, mais il avait des pulsions qui le poussaient à avoir envie de manger comme ça. Il se regarda dans une glace. Son t-shirt descendait jusqu'à mi cuisses. C'est vrai que son ventre était proéminent mais maintenant il avait une corpulence normal, avant il était très mince et maintenant avec ses séances intensives de grignotages il s'était remplumé.

\- Allez ne t'énerves pas. Viens te poser quelques minutes avec moi.

\- Non je n'ai pas envie, je dois aller travailler.

\- S'il te plaît ne boude pas.

Il le prit par la taille et le serra contre lui.

\- Je t'aime comme tu es je t'assure. Je veux juste prendre soin de toi.

\- Je sais excuse moi. Je m'emporte facilement c'est temps-ci, je me sens de plus en plus fatigué et las.

\- C'est normal mon chéri, ton corps fait pousser un petit être, ce n'est pas rien.

\- Mm. Je commence à avoir un peu peur, d'être père je veux dire je suis jeune et je ne sais même pas comment élever un bébé.

\- Nous allons le faire ensemble et nous en sortirons très bien.

\- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Tu as déjà élevé des enfants ?

\- Non mais j'ai vu des membres de ma famille le faire et je sais que j'ai l'appui de mes parents.

\- Oui au moins ça..

\- Écoute, nous savons que ta famille n'étais pas un modèle d'éducation, mais nous y arriverons très bien.

\- J'espère.

\- Ça te dit de manger avec moi ce midi ?

\- Pourquoi pas. Au restaurant de Cédric ?

\- Je voudrais aller ailleurs. Un endroit ou nous pourrons nous retrouver que tous les deux.

\- Ok mais pas un restaurant trop cher, si je suis nauséeux je risque de gâcher un restaurant assez coûteux.

\- Et bien nous n'aurons qu'à faire un restaurant rapide. C'est juste pour nous retrouver tous les deux.

\- Oui faisons ça. Cela ne nous fera pas de mal.

* * *

**Allez à bientôt; dès que je vais mieux. Bis**


	9. agression

**Un bonjour à tout le monde, et un grand pardon pour ces quelques jours d'absences mais la grippe s'est invitée sans prévenir, et je n'avais plus le courage ( et la force aussi) de me lever, d'allumer l'ordi et de publier. J'ai lu les reviews mais je ne pense pas avoir répondu à tout le monde mais je remercie ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser quelque chose.**

** Donc concernant l'histoire voici la suite mais je préviens tout de suite : CHAPITRE POUVANT CHOQUER ET FAISANT MENTION D'UN VIOL donc pour ceux qui pourrait être déranger ou qui n'aime pas merci de passer votre chemin ou d'attendre le prochain.**

**PREVENUE.**

**Bonne lecture pour le reste**

* * *

Les retrouvailles le midi furent assez agréable, Draco prenait soin de lui comme d'une chose précieuse, il voulait lui montrer qu'il était très important pour lui et qu'il prenait leur relation très au sérieux. Ils commencèrent aussi à parler de la chambre du bébé, de la couleur qu'il voudrait mettre et des vêtements à acheter. Ils décidèrent de rester un peu plus longtemps ensemble pour faire quelques boutiques de bébé. Harry eut du mal au début à s'approcher des vêtements et des petits jouets. Tout lui semblait trop petit, trop fragile. Puis il vit des chaussons d'une taille minuscule, et il commença à lâcher prise. Il s'extasia devant les bodies et les pyjamas d'une taille ridicule. Draco le regardait s'approcher en souriant. Il savait que c'était dur pour Harry, il ne l'avait pas choisit ce bébé, et venir dans ce magasin rendait les choses concrètes.

\- Veux tu prendre quelques choses ?

\- Et bien je pense qu'il y aura pas mal d'affaires à acheter en fait.

Draco sourit.

Ils prirent pour 2 000 livres d'affaires de bébé, que se soit le lit, le matelas, les affaires, les jouets, une poussette, baignoire etc. Tout serait livré dans les jours prochains. Harry avait hâte d'aménager la chambre. Ils avaient pris des couleurs neutres comme ils ne savaient pas quel serait le sexe du bébé. Ensuite Draco déposa Harry au restaurant.

\- Et n'en fait pas trop Harry. N'oublie pas que tu commences ton troisième trimestre de grossesse.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas papa. Rigola Harry

Et il ferma la porte. Il entra dans le restaurant en souriant.

\- La journée c'est bien passé ?

\- Parfaitement oui, merci. Je resterais plus tard ce soir pour compenser, et Draco n'aura rien à redire d'accord ?

\- Tu l'as prévenu au moins ?

\- Je vais lui envoyer un message. D'accord ?

Cédric lui sourit.

Il était 18 heures et il avait décidé de rester jusqu'à minuit, pas question que la grossesse empiète plus sur son travail. Il n'y avait personne depuis 21 heures et il commençait vraiment à s'ennuyer, les vigiles étaient partis prendre leur pause et il devait tenir l'accueil le temps qu'ils reviennent. Il somnolait quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Il releva la tête et dégaina immédiatement son arme. Il s'était douté qu'il allait revenir.

\- Partez vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu ici!

\- Quel accueil. Moi qui espérait mieux.

\- Dehors.

Pointant son arme sur Voldemort il se décala pour avoir un meilleur angle. Il appuya sur l'alarme qui était sous le comptoir pour signaler le problème à Cédric. Il espérait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se montrer.

\- Inutile d'appeler ton petit copain, il ne viendra pas tout de suite, il est occupé avec mes hommes.

\- Quoi ? Que lui avez vous fais ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui tu devrais plutôt t'occuper de toi.

Harry pointa son arme directement sur son visage.

\- Dégagez.

Voldemort sourit. Il s'approcha sans crainte de l'oméga. Harry tira un premier coup, mais rien...Son arme était vide. Il ouvrit la bouche ne comprenant pas. Son bras fut saisit et il fut projeté au sol.

\- Je suis contrarié de te voir dans cet état. Voir ce ventre plein d'un autre que moi me met dans tous mes états. Je voudrais retirer ce bâtard et imposer ma marque. Quand je pense qu'un oméga était à côté de moi et que je suis passé à côté de l'occasion de le prendre pour moi.

\- Comme vous le dites vous êtes passé à côté alors laissez moi maintenant.

\- Oh que non, je ne veux pas passer à côté de l'occasion de sentir un oméga sous mes doigts.

Harry se redressa doucement en se tenant le ventre. Il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait mais il ne se laisserait pas faire. Voldemort l'attrapa par les cheveux et le poussa sur une table.

\- NON !

Il se débattit du mieux qu'il put en donnant des coups de pieds mais l'alpha était bien plus fort que lui. Il finit par lui donner deux clacs qui l'assommèrent. Reprenant ses esprits il sentit les mains dégoûtantes le toucher. Son pantalon et son boxer lui firent retirer ainsi que son t shirt et son pull. Nul..il était totalement nul devant l'alpha. Il tremblait de honte et de peur tandis que l'alpha lui caressait le ventre. Il avait peur pour son bébé. Il savait qu'il allait se faire violer, si il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de cette situation ou si personne n'intervenait il allait revivre exactement ce qu'il avait vécu il y a plusieurs moi de cela. L'alpha se mit à frapper son ventre.

\- NON STOP !

Il tenta d'attraper ses mains pour le faire arrêter. Il voulait protéger son bébé. Il le devait. L'alpha frappa plusieurs secondes avant d'arrêter. Harry sentit la douleur qui pulsait dans son ventre. Pourvu que son bébé aille bien. Il fut retourné sur le ventre et l'alpha s'agenouilla derrière lui et sentit son postérieur.

\- Cette odeur qui est propre au oméga me fait perdre la tête. Bien qu'elle soit entachée par celle de ton petit copain et de sa semence. Mais ce ne sera pas long.

Harry sentit un liquide froid. Il le léchait ! A l'anus ! Mon dieu mais il était fou. Comment pouvait il faire cela alors qu'il ne s'était même pas lavé avant.

\- Arrêtez s'il vous plaît ne faites pas de mal à mon bébé.

\- Tais toi.

Il frappa la fesse de l'oméga. Harry voulait pleurer mais en même temps il ne devait pas, il devait rester concentrer pour trouver une façon de s'enfuir. Avec horreur il sentit que son entrée se détendait même si il savait que l'oméga en lui refuserait de s'accoupler avec un autre alpha. L'alpha après l'avoir léché plusieurs secondes se redressa. Harry ne voulait pas se retourner pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

\- Je te conseille de te détendre si tu ne veux pas avoir mal.

**_ATTENTION SCENE DE VIOL: Vous pouvez passer si vous le souhaitez._ **

* * *

Et Harry sentit le membre pousser contre son entrée. Immédiatement Harry sentit son corps refuser cette présence. Il était marqué. Alors que l'alpha le violait Harry sentit qu'il allait vomir, tout son être refusait ce qui se passait. Et avant de pouvoir se contrôler il vomit sur la table. Il tremblait et avait la tête qui tournait. Il fallait que cela se termine.

L'alpha semblait pour sa part prendre beaucoup de plaisir. Il le mordit à plusieurs endroits pour le marquer, même si ces marques disparaîtraient rapidement. Seule sa marque sur son cou était officielle et donc résistait à toutes les autres marques. Il sentit une pointe de rage en voyant la marque de dent de Malfoy sur la nuque de l'oméga. Il le pilonna encore et encore et jouit en lui. Rien n'était aussi bon qu'un oméga. Pas étonnant que leur deux races étaient faites l'une pour l'autre.

Quand il eut finit il ressortit de l'antre chaude et laissa l'oméga se redresser. Ils avaient tout leur temps. Digorry était avec ses hommes de mains en bas et il savait que Malfoy serait occupé pendant de longues heures.

\- Ne te sauves pas Harry, il nous reste encore de longues heures devant nous.

**_Fin de la scène de viol, elle n'était pas longue mais je devais de prévenir._**

* * *

Il du perdre connaissance plusieurs fois. Il savait qu'il saignait et qu'il avait mal, il ne savait pas combien de temps cela durait mais il voulait que tout cela cesse. Il voulait que quelqu'un vienne l'aider et fasse arrêter l'alpha. Une fois que l'alpha jouit une fois encore en lui il le laissa retomber au sol. Harry n'avait même plus la force de lutter ou de se battre. L'alpha semblait se relever et regarder sa montre.

\- Bon je pense que ton cher et tendre doit avoir fini sa conférence et qu'il ne vas pas tarder à regarder les enregistrements. Je ne veux pas interrompre vos petites retrouvailles. Je pense que nos ébats ont du bien rendre à la caméra. Vous pourrez vous les repasser pendant les soirs d'hiver.

Et il sortit de la pièce en se réajustant. Harry mit quelques minutes à bouger un doigt. Il se traîna jusqu'à ses affaires qui avaient été jetées plus loin dans la pièce. Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Draco.

\- HARRY...NE BOUGE PAS NOUS ARRIVONS.

\- Draco..vite j'ai mal...

Il perdit connaissance une fois encore.

Il était allongé sur une matière molle, ses bras et ses jambes étaient retenues. Il entrouvrit les yeux. Il mit du temps à s'habituer à la lumière. Il tourna la tête sur le côté. Une perfusion était apposée à son bras, ainsi qu'un monitoring sur son ventre et des lunettes à oxygène. Une sonde lui descendait dans l'estomac et maintenant qu'il l'a sentait il avait envie de vomir et de la retirer. Mais des sangles lui retenaient les poignets. Il gémissa, espérant attirer l'attention de quelqu'un mais il était seul. Il se rendormit.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il faisait nuit, mais il n'était plus seul. Il gémit pour attirer l'attention de l'homme.

\- Oui j'ai vu Potter que vous étiez réveillés. Mais personne de vous retira cette sonde, le bébé est vivant mais vous devez rester alité. Le viol que vous avez subit a impacté la poche et elle s'est amincie. Le moindre choc risque un accouchement prématuré. Tous les tests sont négatifs, vous n'êtes pas malades, c'est au moins cela. Votre époux est très occupé. Il reviendra demain, pour le moment vous restez entre mes mains.

Harry ne dit rien, de toute façon il ne pouvais pas, mais une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il pleurait, il revoyait cet homme...il ressentait encore ce membre qui entrait...et cette souffrance..il ne voulait plus jamais connaître cela. Rogue vit l'oméga être en souffrance mais il ne dit rien, ce n'était pas ses affaires à lui si Potter avait été violé. Et ce n'était certainement pas à lui de le réconforter. Il vérifia le pouls et la tension de l'oméga puis changea la poche de nourriture. Ensuite il quitta la pièce. Harry se sentit plus seul que jamais, piégé dans son lit comme il l'était. Il voulait être rassuré, il voulait hurler sa douleur et sa peine mais personne n'était là pour l'aider. Comme en écho à sa souffrance, un petit coup de pied se fit sentir dans son ventre, le bébé était là lui, bien vivant. Non il n'était pas seul.

Draco revint le lendemain matin, il tomba à genoux devant le lit tenant la main d'Harry.

\- Pardon. Tout est de ma faute, j'aurais du mieux vous surveillez, et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Je m'excuse, à cause de mon manque de vigilance tu as été exposé à un danger énorme. Comment pourrais tu me pardonner?

Harry, toujours attaché et muet sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Oh non pas ça, les larmes coulaient et tout son être criait pour appeler son alpha. Il se remémora ce qui c'était passé et poussa une plainte. Draco releva la tête et voyant la détresse de son oméga, colla sa tête contre la sienne. L'alpha entrait en contact avec son oméga. Harry frotta sa tête cherchant plus de contact, il voulait oublier, voulait effacer ce qui s'était passé.

\- Me pardonneras tu ? En tant que ton alpha j'aurai du mieux vous protéger, mais maintenant c'est terminé, tu ne seras plus jamais en danger. Nous allons lui faire payer, ne t'inquiète pas. Il regrettera d'avoir touché à un seul de tes cheveux.

Severus entra dans la pièce et vit les deux hommes collés l'un à l'autre. Il ne dit rien et leur laissa quelques secondes.

\- Je vais lui retirer sa sonde Draco, tu peux te reculer s'il te plaît.

L'alpha s'exécuta tout en restant assez proche de son oméga. Severus prit des compresses et saisit la sonde gastrique. Il commença à l'extraire doucement, l'oméga avait des hauts le cœur violant.

\- Severus..

\- Je sais ce que je fais,..

Il continua à l'extraire lentement. Harry crut à la fois mourir et être torturé. Le retrait de cette sonde était horrible, il sentait un tuyau s'extraire de sa gorge et il avait beau essayé de vomir rien de le faisait sortir. Enfin la sonde fut totalement retiré et il se sentit incroyablement soulagé. Il se mit à tousser sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas parler pendant quelques temps, alors ne forcez pas.

Draco s'approcha.

\- Tout va bien c'est terminé. D'accord?

Harry acquiesça. Il secoua les bras et les jambes pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus être attaché.

\- Potter si je vous détache vous devez nous donner la certitude que vous ne tenterez pas de vous lever. Est ce clair ?

Harry hocha la tête. Severus regarda Draco pour avoir son accord.

\- Détache le.

Une fois cela fait Harry se frotta la gorge. Il toucha aussi son ventre comme pour s'assurer que le bébé allait bien. Draco lui frotta le dos pour essayer de l'apaiser. Il entendait ses « chut » « tout va bien ». Non rien n'allait bien. Il entendit la porte claquer, l'homme désagréable devait être parti. Draco s'installa à côté de lui dans le lit le serrant par derrière. Harry se remis à sangloter et la réaction de l'alpha se fit immédiate. Il le serra plus fort dans ses bras et de se jambes.

\- Je suis là maintenant.

Il s'endormit dans cette position. Plusieurs heures plus tard il se réveilla dans les bras de Draco. Il ne semblait pas avoir dormit mais au moins il n'était pas seul.

\- Ça va mieux ? Tu as dormi un peu ?

\- Oui.

Harry se remit sur le dos, regardant son alpha.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler tout de suite avant que tu m'interroges. Et puis de toute façon..

Il lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Tu as tout vue sur les caméras n'est ce pas ?

Draco eut un air coupable.

\- Chéri c'était pour m'assurer de ta sécurité.

\- Menteur c'était juste pour t'assurer que je ne batifolais pas avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Non Harry, ce n'était pas pour ça..

\- Alors dis plutôt que ce n'était pas juste pour ça.

\- …

\- C'est fou tu ne m'as jamais fais confiance. Pas une fois.

\- Harry je TE faisais confiance, mais pas à Diggory. C'était un bêta, et même si tu avais lutté il avait plus de force que toi. Je voulais pouvoir intervenir si il se passait quelque chose.

\- Comme tu es intervenu il y a quelques jours ? Ah non pardon tu n'es pas intervenu et il s'est passé _quelque chose_.

\- Quelqu'un manipulait les caméras et ne nous envoyait pas toutes les images. Quelqu'un nous manipule depuis un moment et jouait le jeu de Voldemort, sinon je n'aurais pas eu un « appel » pour des supposés nouveau client. Nous allons régler cette affaire une bonne fois pour toute, et abattre ce monstre qui a osé te toucher.

\- Je ne veux pas que vous y allier. Et si jamais quelqu'un était touché ou venait à mourir ?

\- C'est un risque que ta famille et la mienne sommes prêt à prendre. Il ne restera pas une menace pour nous.

\- Qui.. ?

\- Moi, mon père, ainsi que Sirius et Tom. Tous nos hommes viendront bien sûr. Nous jouerons sur l'effet de surprise.

\- Et mon ..

\- Nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles, mais nous n'avons pas besoin de lui.

\- Draco, j'ai..

C'était tellement dur à dire par ce que cela le concrétisait.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur. Il voulait lui faire du mal, il voulait le tuer.

Il se tenait le ventre.

\- Il l'a frappé...

\- Chut, il va bien. Je t'assure.

\- Et après il m'a ..violé, encore et encore, j'avais mal, et peur. J'avais tellement peur de perdre le bébé.

\- Je sais et je m'excuse de ne pas être arrivé avant. Mais il le paiera.

Harry se redressa d'un coup.

\- Et Cédric !?

Draco le rallongea.

\- Il est dans le coma pour l'instant. Les gorilles de Voldemort ne l'ont pas loupé.

\- Draco je ne veux pas que tu y ailles demain, je ne veux pas te perdre.

\- Harry je suis ton alpha et je suis là pour te défendre et si je ne peux pas le faire sur l'instant je te vengerais. Tu as été blessé, tu as eu peur et tu as eu mal. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu vives ça encore. Et tu ne le vivras plus jamais. Dans quel monde allons nous élever notre enfant si il est un oméga ? Devra t il se cacher au risque de se faire violer ? Pas question ! Notre enfant grandira libre de choisir.

\- Comme je l'ai eu.. ?

\- Je m'excuse encore de ce qui s'est passé. Mais nous n'avons pas eu le choix. Nous devions nous protéger. Mais tout cela ne ma pas empêcher de tomber amoureux de toi et de t'aimer sincèrement, comme mon époux et comme le père de mon enfant..non de mes enfants. Je ne m'excuserais jamais assez pour tout ça mais je t'aime.

Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il avait dit..qu'il l'aimait. Il ne lui avait jamais dis jusqu'à présent.

\- Je t'aime. Murmura Draco en le regardant dans les yeux. Je t'aime vraiment. Et je veux construire une belle famille avec toi. Une famille que nous aimerons et que nous allons protéger.

Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Pourquoi avait il du attendre si longtemps pour que ses mots le touches autant et pour qu'il croit vraiment ? Peut être par ce qu'il s'était sentit près à tout perdre ? Qu'il avait cru perdre son bébé qui n'était même pas arrivé ? Peur de tout perdre, y compris la famille qu'il avait commencé à créer avec Draco.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais vivre ça..

Il pleura soudain à chaudes larmes. Il revit tout, et ressentit encore ses mains sur son corps, son désespoir et sa peur. Il se colla à son alpha cherchant son réconfort et sa protection. Il cria en serrant la chemise de Draco. Il pleura longtemps, en extériorisant sa peine il raconta à Draco tout ce qu'il avait ressentit, sa peur, ses espoirs, ses craintes, il parla de son père, de son manque d'amour, de l'absence de sa mère qui avait tenté de l'aimer davantage mais qui n'avait pas été assez présente. De son frère qui avait été vite séparé de lui pour qu'il ne déteigne pas sur lui. Et ensuite de sa vie de solitude, de ses essais pour faire ses preuves aux yeux de sa famille qui s'étaient toujours soldés par des échecs. Et enfin de son kidnapping et de ses viols. De son sentiment de sécurité et de fierté à l'idée de faire ses preuves avec Cédric et enfin sa douleur pendant sa rencontre avec Tom, sa crainte de perdre son enfant. Il parla et pleura tellement qu'il fut vite épuisé. Draco l'écouta tout ce temps, sans l'interrompre, resserrant sa prise quand il sentit qu'Harry avait besoin de soutien. Il était heureux qu'Harry s'ouvre pour la première fois à lui. Il eut encore plus de mal à ne pas avoir honte de ce qu'il lui avait fait avec sa famille quand il comprit la vie de solitude qu'avait été la sienne. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière, Juste lui prouver qu'il était un mari sur lequel il pouvait compter. Quand il constata qu'Harry dormait il décida qu'il était temps d'aller venger son époux.

**Bon voilà la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère que cela reste cohérent sur le rapprochement d'Harry et Draco. Harry commence vraiment à s'ouvrir réelement à son alpha à partir de maintenant. Avant il profitait, grace à sa partie oméga, juste des bons moments en appréciant ce que l'alpha lui apportait. Mais maintenant la partie humaine se laisse amadouer.**

**Cela va aussi être l'heure de la vengeance. **

**Sur ce bonne journée et à bientôt. **


	10. Douleur

**Bonjour à tout le monde, comme d'habitude un grand merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire et qui m'ont laissé une review. **

**L'histoire va devenir un peu plus sombre, avec quelques mystères à planer. Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus, bonne lecture.**

Harry se réveilla seul, toujours dans son lit. Rogue était à côté de lui surveillant le monitoring.

\- L'enfant va bien Potter. Vous n'êtes toujours pas autorisé à vous lever.

\- Ou est Draco ?

\- Il est occupé.

\- C'est à dire.

\- Je ne vous dois rien Potter. Je ne suis pas là pour vous tenir informer de la vie extérieur.

\- Pourquoi est ce que vous êtes comme ça avec moi ? Qu'est ce que je vous ai fais à la fin ?

\- Vous ressemblez trop à votre père.

\- Et en quoi est ce ma faute ? C'est mon père donc forcément que je lui ressemble!

\- Toujours à répondre et à prendre les autres de haut. A vous croire supérieur.

\- Quoi ? Mais je n'ai jamais été comme ça.

Rogue ne répondit pas. Il lui remis une poche à perfusion et sembla quitter la pièce.

\- Si vous me laissez sans réponse alors je me débrouillerais pour les trouver par moi même !

\- Ce sont des menaces ? Vous pensez que votre état m'intéresse. ? Vous pensez que par ce que je suis avec la famille Malfoy je tiens à cet enfant ? Que votre état de santé m'importe ? Je me fiche de ce que vous faites ? Levez vous si vous le souhaitez ! Et faites une fausse couche si c'est ce que vous souhaitez ! Ne venez pas pleurer après.

Et il sortit. Cet homme était un enfoiré. Comment pouvait il lui dire ça ! Il savait ce qu'il avait vécu, et qu'il n'avait rien demandé, alors pourquoi lui dire ces horreurs !

Draco revint plusieurs heures après, le visage grave. Il avait du sang sur lui.

\- Draco !

\- Ne te lève pas, je vais bien !

\- Et ce sang !

\- Une minute s'il te plaît !

Il se dirigea vers la table basse et se servit un whisky. Il semblait ébranlé.

\- Draco parle moi !

\- Ce bâtard est mort !

\- Voldemort?

\- Oui.

Un silence s'installa.

\- Mais ?

\- Il y a eu des complications..beaucoup trop de complications. Beaucoup plus que ce que nous avions prévus.

\- C'est à dire..?!

\- Beaucoup de gens sont morts.

Harry eut peur. Qui ? Oh mon dieu qui ?

\- Qui ?

Mais Draco commença à faire les cent pas.

\- Il y a quelque chose de pas normal, comment pouvait il être là ? Pourquoi était il là, nous l'avions prévenu. Et il y a les caméras, pourquoi ne fonctionnaient elles pas ? Et comment a t-il su ?

\- Draco ! Cria Harry.

L'alpha sembla reprendre pied dans la réalité. Il se rapprocha de l'oméga et prit une chaise qu'il rapprocha de lui.

\- Nous sommes allés avec les personnes que je t'ai nommé la dernière fois allés tuer Voldemort. Normalement cela devait le prendre par surprise car nous savions qu'il avait une réunion avec ses collaborateurs. Mais tout avait été annulé et il nous attendait. Avec...ton père en fait, alors que lui aussi devait se tenir à l'écart. Nous l'avons encerclé mais pas sans pertes...

\- Qui ?

Draco le regarda.

\- Beaucoup de monde.

\- Qui ? Cria Harry.

\- Mon père, et 20 hommes à moi et ..

\- QUI ?

\- Ton père, ton frère et Sirius. Ainsi que son amant. Je ne sais plus son prénom.

\- Remus. Murmura Harry.

Alors même lui avait voulu le venger. En fait il ne lui restait plus personne à part sa mère. Il eut une violente douleur au cœur. Sa famille...sa famille. Il se sentit hyperventiler. Draco lui frotta le dos en lui parlant. Il essayait de le calmer mais il n'entendait plus rien. Seul ce bourdonnement résonnait dans ses oreilles.

\- Harry ça va aller ! Je suis là, et il est mort, tu n'as plus rien à craindre maintenant.

\- MAIS TOUT LE MONDE EST MORT !

Il hurla en se tenant la tête. Harry ne vit pas Rogue revenir en courant dans la pièce et lui injecter un sédatif. Quand le corps d'Harry s'affaissa Draco le réinstalla pour qu'il puisse dormir tranquillement.

* * *

\- Je veux y aller !

\- Harry !

\- C'est leur enterrement bon dieu !

\- Et tu ne dois pas te lever ! Si je dois employer la force je le ferais mais je refuse que le bébé ou toi courriez le moindre danger. Si je dois t'attacher je le ferais si je dois t'endormir je le ferais aussi.

\- Alors ne me fais pas me lever !

\- Et je fais quoi dans ces cas là ?

\- Je ne sais pas moi. Prends un fauteuil roulant !

Draco hésita mais se tourna vers Severus.

\- Je pense que le fauteuil devrait suffire. Si vous ne restez pas trop longtemps cela devrait être bon.

\- Ok, faisons comme cela alors . Harry nous allons t'installer dans un fauteuil et ensuite tu dois me promettre que tu ne chercheras pas à te lever. D'accord ?

\- Oui tant que je peux dire au revoir à a ma famille.

Rogue revint avec un fauteuil roulant. Draco souleva Harry et l'installa dedans.

\- N'oublie pas que tu m'as promis d'être raisonnable. Des que tu sens la moindre douleur tu me le dis. Et dès que j'estime qu'il est temps de rentrer tu m'écoutes, d'accord ?

\- Oui fais moi confiance.

Son époux le poussa jusqu'à la porte. Ils prirent l'ascenseur et enfin arrivèrent devant la voiture. Une fois encore il fut soulevé et installé sur un siège arrière. Habillé d'un costume sombre, Harry appréhendait cet instant, cela le rendait vrai. Il allait enterrer son frère, Sirius et Remus. Son père aussi était décédé mais il ne le ressentait pas de la même façon. Draco après avoir rangé le fauteuil vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il demanda au chauffeur de les conduire puis pris la main de son époux, en signe de réconfort. Lui aussi savait ce qu'il endurait, il avait enterré son père hier. Il souhaitait qu'Harry ai assez confiance en son époux pour trouver un soutien en lui. Il se doutait qu'il allait souffrir lors de cet enterrement mais malheureusement il ne pouvait pas faire revenir les morts à la vie. La voiture arriva au bout de quelques minutes à l'église familiale. Une fois Harry installé dans le fauteuil roulant, il le poussa vers l'entrée sombre et silencieuse.

* * *

La cérémonie était belle, les deux cercueils, du père et du fils étaient côte à côte, celui de Remus et de Sirius étaient juste derrière. Des fleurs étaient déposées partout. L'Eglise semblait s'être recouverte d'un manteau blanc. Harry était devant à côté de sa mère et de Draco. Il avait tellement mal au cœur qu'il lui semblait que ce dernier allait exploser, les larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler et son nez était bouché. Il avait utilisé tellement de mouchoir qu'il ne savait plus où les mettre. Draco était collé à lui en signe de soutien. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère, elle ne pleurait pas, peut être sa souffrance allait au-delà des larmes ? Elle fixait le cercueil de son fils. Harry savait qu'elle avait toujours eut une affection particulière pour son fils aîné. Peut être par ce qu'il était un bêta ? Même si elle avait caché ses sentiments, Harry avait toujours sentit une différence entre son frère et lui. Le premier né avait certainement une importance différente. En se touchant le ventre, Harry se promit que si il tombait de nouveau enceint, jamais il ne ferait une différence entre ses enfants. Il ne voulait pas qu'un être innocent vive ce qu'il avait vécu. C'était trop douloureux.

\- Tu vas bien ? Murmura Draco.

Il avait vu le geste d'Harry. En hochant la tête, Harry observa Draco, son époux semblait réellement tenir à lui, l'aimer ? Peut être. De toute façon il avait décider de rester avec lui jusqu'au bout. Il savait qu'il serait un bon amant et un bon père. Il se doutait que pour lui aussi, cela devait être difficile, il prenait la tête des deux familles d'un coup. Le temps que leur enfant grandisse il allait devoir gouverner sur deux clans qui étaient les plus puissants de Grande Bretagne. En plus de cela il allait être père, et devait gérer sa relation avec un oméga. Harry sourit, oui Draco avait de quoi se faire des cheveux blanc. Le prêtre avait terminé son discours et maintenant les membres de la famille se levait pour déposer une gerbe de fleurs comme dernier au revoir. Harry s'avança en fauteuil et les larmes coulant encore le long de ses joues, il déposa une fleur blanche sur chaque cercueil. Draco le suivait et fit de même. Ensuite un cortège suivit les corps qui partaient pour leur dernière demeure. Harry s'essuya les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère. Elle était derrière lui et à côté d'elle se tenait Rogue. Elle n'avait pas déposé de fleur sur le cercueil de son père, mais sa douleur semblait profonde. Après tout elle aussi enterrait des membres de sa famille. Le temps au cimetière fut court, personne ne prononça de mots, la souffrance était palpable. La pluie s'ajouta à cela et bientôt, quand tout fut terminé les gens disparurent progressivement.

\- Je te ramène. Draco parlait d'une voix douce.

Il prit le fauteuil et le poussa jusqu'à la voiture, que le chauffeur avait rapproché. Ce dernier était sortit et courait leur amener un parapluie. Draco souleva Harry pour le réinstaller dans la voiture. Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux au chaud, il démarra.

\- Amène moi boire quelque chose.

\- Où ça ?

\- Ailleurs.

\- Harry tu ne dois pas trop en faire.

\- Juste boire un coup. Ce n'est quand même pas excessif !

\- Bon très bien, allons dans un restaurant rapide prendre une boisson chaude.

Le chauffeur acquiesça.

Il y avait peu de monde dans le restaurant. Seul des petits jeunes s'amusaient à se draguer dans un coin. Draco leur commanda un café et un chocolat chaud ( pas de caféine pour le bébé!).

\- Prends moi un beignet s'il te plaît.

Draco pinça les lèvres mais ne dit rien, Harry avait déjà assez vécu de sensations fortes, il ne voulait pas plus le contrarier. Il sentait la détresse de son oméga et il ne pouvait pas le quitter pour le moment. Il devait lui montrer qu'il le soutenait et qu'il était là pour lui.

\- Nous rentrerons à la maison après d'accord ?

Harry acquiesça.

\- Laisse moi juste un peu de temps.

\- D'accord.

Installé à la table Harry apprécia la boisson chaude. Elle réchauffait ses mains et semblait légèrement apaiser sa douleur. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Draco le laissait encaisser. Il finit par poser sa main sur la sienne.

\- La douleur passera avec le temps. Il faut juste laisser du temps au temps.

\- Si tu le dis.

Harry passa les deux jours suivants dans son lit à dormir. Il avait besoin de récupérer et son esprit devait faire le tri dans tout ce qui s'était passé. Le bébé bougeait beaucoup et semblait en forme. Rogue passait tous les jours vérifier sa santé et celle de l'enfant. Ils n'échangeaient aucun mot. Seules quelques recommandations quand il y avait besoin. Draco était là très souvent, il le quittait la journée quand il dormait pour remettre les affaires des familles en ordre. Mais Harry se doutait qu'il le surveillait étroitement. Si il venait à fouiller, il était presque sûr de trouver plein de caméras dans la chambre. Une matinée il avait voulut se lever pour tirer le rideau pour se cacher du soleil et le soir même Draco avait installé des rideaux commandés par télécommande. Il avait tout à disposition, télévision, livres, magasines, ordinateur. Tout était fait pour qu'il ne s'ennuie pas et surtout qu'il ne se lève qu'un minimum. Le repas était livré par un chef qui lui servait au lit. Tout était très diététique.

Regardant son assiette de légumes à la vapeur avec un filet de poulet, Harry se dit qu'il pouvait faire une exception. Il commanda sur son ordinateur, une livraison de pizza. Draco ne verrait rien sur ses caméras à moins d'en avoir une juste au dessus du lit. Il repoussa son assiette et attendit. Mais ce fut Draco qui arriva 20 minutes plus tard. Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Évidemment.

\- Mon cher époux, il me semble que la pizza ne fait pas parti de votre régime alimentaire.

\- Oh s'il te plaît. Je n'en peux plus des choux, des carottes à l'eau et des légumes en général.

\- Je me doute, c'est pour ça que j'ai intercepté la pizza pour que nous la partagions.

Harry se redressa ravi. Il allait pourvoir manger autre chose que des aliments cuits à l'eau ou à la vapeur. Draco s'assit à côté de lui dans le lit et lui tandis une boîte. Harry l'ouvrit rapidement mais déchanta. Il lui avait changé sa commande par une végétarienne. Et encore sans le fromage !

\- Draco !

\- Harry n'exagère pas, je t'ai autorisé une pizza, mais pas tout.

\- Mais il y a des poivrons, des tomates, des courgettes et des oignons. En retirant la pâte c'est mon repas d'hier.

\- Harry !

Ils commencèrent à manger, l'alpha raconta sa journée à l'oméga qui lorgnait sur sa pizza. Une calzone.

\- Chéri peux tu aller me chercher des mouchoirs dans la salle de bain s'il te plaît ?

Draco s'exécuta et quand il eut disparut de son champs de vision, Harry empoigna sa pizza et prit deux grosses bouchées.

\- Tu sais où sont rangés les boîtes ?

\- Vérifie au dessus des meubles.

Il avala à une telle vitesse qu'il eut le temps d'en reprendre deux autres bouchées avant que son époux ne revienne. Draco lui tandis les mouchoirs puis se réinstalla. Harry tourna la tête quand il rouvrit le carton. Silence.

\- Harry...

\- Mm ?

\- Ne joue pas les innocents ! Tu exagères !

\- Quoi c'est toi qui est parti !

\- Espèce de ..

Et pour se venger il commença à le chatouiller. Harry essaya de se défendre mais son vente était énorme et il ne faisait pas le poids face à la force de l'alpha.

\- Dis que tu regrettes !

Hurlant de rire Harry essaya de le chatouiller en retour.

\- Très bien, très bien je m'excuse ! Je m'excuse.

Draco arrêta de le torturer. Il se colla à lui en sentant son cou.

\- Tu sens tellement bon !

\- Oui mais je t'arrête tout de suite, Rogue a dit « pas de sexe ! »

\- Je sais, je ne fais que te sentir.

\- Oui et durcir, tu crois que je ne te sens pas contre ma jambe ?

\- Laisse moi juste profiter.

Il se déhancha contre son corps écrasant son membre contre sa hanche. Harry avait l'impression de voir un chien contre sa jambe. Il le laissa faire, de toute façon le pauvre devait en avoir besoin, depuis le temps qu'il n'avait rien fait avec lui. Harry essaya de le caresser mais il n'arrivait pas à se plier alors...Ce fut rapide, il sentit sa semence sur sa jambe. Il ne dit rien et le laissa se ressaisir. Au bout de quelques minutes plus tard Draco se redressa et s'assit sur le bord du lit, dos à lui. Il se tenait la tête dans les mains.

\- Pardon, j'ai honte Harry. J'ai l'impression d'être un adolescent en rûte qui a besoin de marquer son conjoint.

\- Je sais que nous n'avons rien fait depuis longtemps et je comprends que tu sois en..manques.

\- Je ne suis pas un adolescent !

\- Je n'ai pas dis ça. Mais tu as des besoins que je ne peux pas calmer. Du moins pas pour le moment. A moins que..

\- Non pas question de risquer de percer la poche.

\- Tant pis pour toi..

Draco quitta le lit pour aller prendre une douche. Harry s'essuya avec les draps en écoutant l'eau couler. Il avait hâte d'accoucher pour pouvoir reprendre une vie a peu près normal. Mais bon pour le moment, il était bloqué avec son gros ventre. Il commença à somnoler quand Draco revint dans la pièce.

\- Je te laisse te reposer, je reviens ce soir.

\- Ne rentre pas trop tard je m'ennuie.

\- Je serai là pour 18 heures d'accord ?

\- Dépêche toi s'il te plaît.

Draco sourit et l'embrassa.

* * *

Les jours suivants Harry s'ennuya de plus en plus, Draco essayait de passer mais son travail l'accaparait de plus en plus. Bien qu'il soit très fatigué, Harry avait décidé de prendre un peu de bon temps pour lui. Il avait appelé son chauffeur pour le faire monter. Uns fois cela fait il lui demanda de l'aider à l'installer dans son fauteuil afin de descendre.

\- S'il vous plaît, accompagnez moi prendre une glace dehors.

\- Je dois appeler Monsieur Malfoy avant.

\- Je l'ai déjà fait ne vous inquiétez de rien.

\- Mais monsieur.

\- S'il vous plais je n'ai pas longtemps. Il m'a autorisé une heure de sortie et cela va vite passer.

Le chauffeur hésita mais finit par céder. Il le descendit et l'installa dans la voiture.

\- Allez près du parc, je sais qu'il y a un fast food, vous prendrez une glace avec moi.

\- Merci, monsieur.

Harry attendait, l'oreille aux aguets, il savait que cela n'allait pas tarder. Et quelques secondes plus tard, son téléphone sonna. Harry ne répondit pas, sachant pertinemment qui cela était. Le chauffeur se tortilla dans son fauteuil mal à l'aise.

\- Monsieur...Commença t-il.

\- Ne vous inquiétez de rien, je prends juste une glace et je reviens.

L'homme acquiesça. Ils prirent la voie du drive et commandèrent deux glaces. Ils stationnèrent dans un coin calme pour manger leur glace. Après de nombreux appels Harry mis son téléphone en silencieux. Une fois dégusté, le chauffeur s'apprêta à démarrer quand un violent choc déplaça la voiture violemment. Harry qui n'était pas attaché fut brutalement projeté au sol de la limousine. Le choc lui coupa le souffle. Le chauffeur qui était dehors avait disparu de sa vue. Avec une extrême lenteur il se releva en se tenant le ventre, il n'avait pas de douleur c'était au moins ça. Quand il s'approcha de la porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit violemment et une arme fut pointé sur lui. Figé il regarda l'homme qui le menaçait et qui le regardait avec haine. Cet homme avait les cheveux blonds comme la paille et avait un regard fou. Ce dernier sembla surpris de le voir puisqu'il se mit à parler une langue étrangère. Il semblait lancer des insultes en regardant dans la limousine, comme-ci il espérait trouver une autre personne. Lui jetant un dernier coup, l'homme disparut. Harry était estomaqué et figé. Que venait-il de se passer ? Ils venaient de se faire agresser par un fou qui semblait s'être trompé de voiture !

**Voilà je coupe là, autrement j'aurais du couper à un autre moment crucial donc je préfère raccourcir. Encore un évènement surprenant mais vous finirez par comprendre plus tard. Tout n'est pas mis par hasard. Bonne soirée à demain. **


	11. Te voilà

**Bonjour à tout le monde, un grand merci à ceux qui me lisent et qui me laissent des messages, mais quelque chose m'inquiète, recevez vous bien mes réponses? Car je mets un point d'honneur à répondre à tous les messages, quelqu'ils soient, mais je ne sais pas si vous recevez bien mes réponses. Une personne m'a écrit de répondre d'une certaine façon mais je n'ai pas compris la façon de faire, car cela fait bien longtemps depuis ma dernière histoire que je ne suis pas venue sur ce site. **

**Sur ce bonne lecture.**

Il finit par sortir de la voiture lentement. Il guettait le moindre signe que l'autre fou revenait. Il surveillait aussi d'éventuel douleur dans son ventre. Il chercha le chauffeur et eut un haut le cœur en le voyant sous la voiture, le corps dans une position bizarre. Encore un mort...quand est ce que tout ça s'arrêterait ? Avec leur style de vie il se doutait bien que cela n'était pas près d'arriver mais jusqu'à présent , avant son mariage cela n'arrivait pas. Il s'assit sur la route collé à la voiture, épuisé aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Quelques secondes plus tard trois voitures freinèrent brutalement entourant celle accidentée.

\- Harry !

Relevant la tête, Harry ne fut pas surpris de voir Draco.

\- Comment vas tu ? Que s'est il passé ?

Harry lui raconta brièvement, en mono phrase l'accident, l'homme qui l'avait menacé puis sa fuite précipitée.

\- Et il est parti comme ça ?

Harry hocha la tête. Draco le regarda quelques instants. Puis d'une voix douce il rajouta.

\- Peux tu marcher ?

Il acquiesça. Draco lui proposa une main qu'il accepta.

\- Rentrons à la maison maintenant.

Harry était comme dans un état second, ne regardant ni Draco ni la route. Il semblait hors de son corps, comme guidé par autre chose. Ce n'est que quand un liquide poisseux se répandit sur ses jambes qu'il reprit corps avec son environnement. Figé il regarda Draco qui le regardait avec curiosité.

\- Ça va ?

\- Je crois que je viens de perdre les eaux..

Les yeux de Draco s'agrandirent quand il regarda le pantalon d'Harry. Il prit immédiatement son téléphone.

\- Severus, Harry accouche, vient immédiatement.

Et il raccrocha sans cérémonie. Il fit avancer Harry doucement dans la pièce et l'installa sur le lit.

\- Nous n'allons pas à l'hôpital ?

\- Non tu accoucheras ici, il est trop risqué de t'amener la-bas.

\- Quoi ? Mais je n'aurais pas de péridurale ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Severus pourra t'en faire une, il est diplômé de..

\- Mais je m'en fiche, je ne veux pas accoucher devant cet homme, ni lui confier la santé de mon bébé.

\- Harry...

Il ne voulait pas commencer une dispute avec lui. Surtout qu'il s'apprêtait à accoucher. Il lui fit retirer son pantalon et son caleçon avant qu'Harry ne sente une légère douleur au ventre. Il le caressa en soufflant en espérant que cela aide. Il finit par se mettre sous les draps en retirant le reste de ses vêtements. Quelques minutes plus tard Rogue entra dans la pièce, avec son matériel.

\- A t il des contractions ?

\- Il me semble que cela commence.

\- Irrégulière donc. La poche des eaux s'est rompu à quel moment ?

\- Il y a 15 minutes à peut près.

\- Je vais vérifier la dilatation.

Harry aurait voulu hurler de colère. Ils ne semblaient même pas s'intéresser à lui. Rogue souleva le draps et lui écarta les jambes sans douceur. Il la palpa intiment. Harry le repoussa.

\- N'hésitez pas faites comme chez vous surtout !

\- Vous souhaitez accoucher seul peut être ?

\- Non mais j'aimerai un peu plus de considération. Je ne suis pas une vache!

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Arrêtez votre cinéma. Je vais toucher votre anus pour sentir si le canal est ouvert et si oui, à combien. En fonction de votre dilatation je pourrais vous faire une péridurale. Est ce que cela vous convient ?

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il l'examina déjà. Commençant à sentir les contractions augmenter Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

\- Il faudra attendre, vous êtes déjà à 5 cm mais la péridurale ne sera faite qu'à 10.

\- Et en attendant ?

\- Et bien vous serrez les dents et vous soufflez comme vous avez appris à le faire.

Et sur ces tendres mots, il commença à déballer son matériel. Draco pour sa part tenait la main d'Harry et était assit collé à lui. Il essayait de l'apaiser du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il savait que son parrain n'était pas tendre et maladroit, mais il avait foie en ses capacités.

Très vite l'intensité et la douleur des contractions augmentèrent et Harry soufflait de plus en plus fort. L'alpha sentait sa douleur. Severus l'avait examiné plusieurs fois mais la dilatation était plus lente que prévue. L'oméga s'était levé, mais ne semblait pas faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il essayait de se canaliser pour apaiser son mal. Il n'avait jamais connu une pareil douleur. Son ventre semblait se tordre toutes les deux minutes, cela se calmait quelques secondes avant de repartir en flèche. Il n'allait pas supporter cela très longtemps. Et l'autre idiot qui n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, que la dilatation n'était pas suffisante. Il finit par se rallonger sur le dos et commença à gémir de plus en plus fort.

\- Ça va aller, calme toi mon amour, je me doute que c'est très douloureux mais tu t'en sors très bien.

Draco lui caressait les cheveux et utilisait un brumisateur d'eau pour l'hydrater.

\- Pourquoi j'ai si mal ?

\- Ce sont les contractions. Elles peuvent être douloureuses.

\- Mais là j'ai l'impression de sentir le bébé descendre.

\- Severus va regarder.

Draco refit un geste vers son parrain qui s'était éloigné et ce dernier se rapprocha. Une fois encore il le palpa mais cela fut rapide.

\- Potter, le bébé est descendu et engagé. Vous n'aurez pas de péridural, le bébé sera là dans quelques minutes.

\- QUOI ?

Mais il se sentit d'un coup comme déchiré de l'intérieur et il poussa un hurlement. Il sentait tout ! Il sentait le corps du bébé qui descendait et qui s'engageait. Oh mon dieu il allait mourir ! Rogue demanda à Draco de se mettre juste derrière Harry pour que ce dernier ait de l'appui et surtout pour qu'il puisse tenir ses jambes si Harry était trop épuisé pour le faire. Ce dernier ne faisait pas attention ni à sa position ni à son corps exposé. Il sentait uniquement le bébé qui glissait en écrasant tout sur son passage. Rogue était juste devant lui, une main collé à son anus attendant le bébé.

\- Allez Potter dès que vous sentez une contraction vous pouvez pousser le plus fort possible. Vu la rapidité du travail, d'ici quelques minutes le bébé sera là et vous n'aurez pas besoin de pousser beaucoup.

Harry ne broncha pas, et dès qu'il sentit la contraction si douloureuse, il poussa le plus fort qu'il put en serrant les dents. Il sentit les larmes couler quand son anus sembla se déchirer sous la pression du bébé. Mais la tête finit pas passer.

\- ALLEZ ENCORE UNE FOIS POTTER !

Et une fois encore il poussa, expulsant le reste du corps du bébé. Il sentit les épaules, les hanches et ensuite les jambes du bébé être libérés de son corps. Il relâcha ensuite tout son corps, respirant bruyamment. Heureusement que Draco était derrière lui, autrement il serait tombé au sol. L'alpha l'embrassait sur la tête en essayant de l'apaiser.

\- Bravo Harry, c'est extraordinaire ce que tu as fais, il est là.

Harry l'écoutait, mais était trop faible pour y répondre. Il reprenait sa respiration, il voyait Rogue s'occuper du bébé.

\- Est...ce...qu'il va bien ?

Rogue ne répondit rien. Il s'attelait sur le petit être qui pleurait.

\- Mon bébé...

\- Tout va bien Potter. Je termine les derniers examens.

Et il revint, avec un bébé habillé d'un tout petit pyjama et d'un bonnet.

\- Félicitation, vous avez eu une belle petite fille.

\- Et il la déposa sur le torse d'Harry.

\- Si elle cherche à téter n'hésitez pas à la mettre à votre sein. Si vous n'avez pas de lait, je vous en fournirait. Maintenant je vais terminer avec vous. Votre placenta n'est pas sorti et il va falloir que j'aille le chercher. Cela sera douloureux Potter.

Et en effet ce fut douloureux. Draco finit par prendre leur fille de peur qu'Harry la fasse tomber en gigotant. Quand enfin il fut délivré du placenta il dut encore supporter les points de suture de son anus et les remarques de Rogue sur les laxatifs qu'il devrait prendre pendant, le temps que se corps se remette de l'accouchement. Et après plus de deux heures il put enfin profiter avec sa fille.

\- Elle est magnifique. Draco lui remit sur le torse. Regarde ses mains sont minuscules. Mais elle a tes cheveux.

Harry sourit. Toutes ses épreuves pour cette merveille. Ça en valait le coup. Il la dévorait du regard. Elle dormait déjà. Après toutes ses épreuves, c'était bien normal.

\- Elle est si belle et parfaite. J'ai du mal à croire qu'elle est sortie de mon corps.

\- Elle ne pouvait que être parfaite, elle vient de nous deux. Es tu toujours d'accord avec le prénom ?

\- Astoria lui ira très bien.

En souriant Draco posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Merci pour ce merveilleux cadeau que tu m'as fais Harry.

* * *

Harry mis plusieurs jours à sortir du lit. Les soins sur son corps était refais deux fois par jours, et les laxatifs ne limitaient pas les brûlures qu'il ressentait au moment d'aller au toilette. En dehors de cela, leur fille se portait merveilleusement bien, Harry avait suffisamment de lait pour la nourrir sans complément. Pour le reste Draco, qui restait à ses côtés, veillait aux grains. Il la changeait la berçait quand Harry avait besoin de dormir et s'occupait de tous les besoins d'Harry.

De nombreuses personnes étaient passées, sa mère, et même Cédric qui était sortit de son coma mais restait en fauteuil roulant. La plupart des membres du clan s'étaient déplacés et les autres avaient envoyé un présent pour fêter l'arrivée de la nouvelle héritière. Le clan de Draco n'était pas resté en reste puisqu'ils s'étaient tous déplacés pour voir la fille de leur chef de clan. L'appartement croulait sous les cadeaux en tout genre. A se demander pourquoi ils avaient voulu aller acheter tout le nécessaire pour leur enfant il y a quelques mois de cela ?

Draco sortait de la salle de bain, leur fille toute propre dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa avant de la mettre dans son petit berceau.

\- Et voilà elle est partie pour deux heures de sieste.

\- Après tous ces efforts !

\- Et toi comment te sens tu ?

\- Ça va, Rogue va retirer mes fils demain.

\- Enfin une bonne nouvelle.

Harry haussa les sourcils.

\- Mais non pas pour cela. Quoique j'ai hâte de retrouver ton corps maintenant que tu as récupéré ton ventre plat.

\- Ne compte pas trop la dessus. Je te rappelle que je suis particulièrement fertile pendant trois moi. Et il n'est pas question que je retombe enceint tout de suite. En plus j'appréhende beaucoup. Cette partie est très sensible.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas nous irons à ton rythme.

\- Mm.

Harry qui essuyait la vaisselle, réfléchit. Maintenant que le bébé était né, il pensait à pas mal de chose.

\- Avez vous retrouvé l'homme qui m'avait attaqué ?

\- Oui.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis ?

\- Par ce que tu avais autre chose à penser non ?

\- Mais maintenant ?

\- C'était un homme de Voldemort qui cherchait à se venger.

\- A se venger ? Mais pourquoi ne m'a t-il pas tuer alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il s'est donné la mort avant que nous puissions l'interroger. Il semblait chercher quelqu'un en particulier. Mais nous ne savons pas qui. Ce qui était sur c'est que ce n'était pas toi.

\- Mais si il cherchait à se venger..

\- Harry je ne veux pas que tu pense à cela. Tout ça est derrière nous maintenant. Tu dois uniquement penser à toi et au à notre famille d'accord. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu te mêles de ces affaires. Elles t'ont mise plusieurs fois en danger et tu aurais pu perdre le bébé.

\- Mais tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui se tramait derrière tout cela ? Pourquoi chercher désespéramment quelqu'un au point de mettre sa vie en danger ? Ce n'est pas logique. Se venger de quoi ? De toi ? Mais il savait que tu étais certainement en réunion et pas en voiture alors pourquoi attaquer la limousine ?

\- Non Harry...arrête, Voldemort est mort, nos deux familles sont unies et les deux clans s'acceptent. Il faut juste avancer maintenant.

\- Mais..

\- Non Harry..

L'oméga fixa les yeux de son compagnon quelques minutes puis décida de laisser tomber pour l'instant. Mais juste pour l'instant...

* * *

Il savait très bien que seul il n'arriverait à rien, comment obtenir les informations nécessaires sans avoir quelqu'un de particulièrement doué à ses côtés?

\- Elle est super belle ! Oh regarde ces petits poings.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire Hermione..

\- Oh que non, j'ai beaucoup trop de travail pour m'occuper de ça. Je préfère les regarder chez les autres.

Son amie était revenue d'Australie où elle avait passée plusieurs années sur des affaires douteuses.

\- Et l'Australie c'était comment ?

\- Super ! Tu n'imagines pas comment tout est différent ! Les animaux, le climat et les gens en générales.

\- Et les comportements ?

\- Ils sont les mêmes je te rassure, il y a des dealers, des mafieux et des gens biens comme ici. Mais je suis quand même très contente de retrouver ma famille et surtout mes amis qui ont l'air pour certain d'avoir connu de sacré aventure.

\- A qui le dis tu !

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

\- Mais sérieusement, Hermione je voulais te demander quelque chose. Je sais que cela va être compliqué mais j'aimerai t'engager pour une mission.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je veux que tu enquêtes depuis le début...

* * *

Astoria grandissait à vue d'œil, elle faisait maintenant des sourires. Elle dormait un peu moins et interagissait avec ses parents. Son père était fou de sa fille, il adorait embrasser ses petits pieds et les mains qui s'agitaient devant lui. Il lui parlait avec fierté de leur famille et de comment elle serait un membre important de leur communauté. Harry rigolait à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait. Il ne doutait plus des capacités d'amour de Draco pour ses enfants, il était au moins rassuré la dessus. Si ils en avaient d'autres, il espérait que ce comportement ne changerait pas. De même il espérait que son couple continuerait d'évoluer dans le bon sens. Draco était toujours au petit soin pour lui, non seulement par ce qu'il avait accouché mais aussi par ce qu'il avait de nouveau été violé durant sa grossesse. Il se doutait que tout cela était profondément marqué dans l'oméga et qu'il devait le rapprocher petit à petit. Mais même sans tout cela Draco était vraiment un bon époux pour lui et un bon père pour Astoria. Et Harry avait envie de lui montrer que malgré le début de leur histoire laborieuse et tous les événements qui s'étaient enchaînés il était heureux d'être avec lui aujourd'hui et de fonder sa propre famille.

**Un petit chapitre tranquille qui met les évènements en place. A demain. **


	12. dernier instant

**Bonjour à tout le monde, je vous annonce que ce sera les deux derniers chapitres, qui sont plus petits que les autres mais la découpe tombe comme cela. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu de réponse concernant les mails donc je suppose que tout le monde reçoit mes réponses. Sinon je vous laisse à votre lecture. Bis**

* * *

Deux jours plus tard il avait demandé à Narcissa Malfoy de garder leur fille, ce qu'elle accepta volontiers. Lui pour sa part n'avait pas prévenu Draco, qui allait arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Il leur avait réservé une soirée rien qu'à eux, avec un service de cuisinier et de serveur à domicile afin qu'ils puissent passer un moment romantique. Pour l'occasion il s'était habillé de manière très sensuel avec un pantalon en cuir et un chemiser ouvert sur son torse imberbe. Ses cheveux étaient plus ou moins coiffés, de toute façon il n'arrivait à rien avec ces derniers. Des chandelles étaient allumées partout et il avait fait préparé leur chambre à côté pour l'occasion. Il savait que Draco allait apprécier. Et en parlant du loup...

Son époux venait de rentrer, l'ascenseur venait de s'ouvrir sur sa haute silhouette qui se figea en voyant leur appartement éclairé des chandelles. Il retira sa cravate en observant son environnement. Ses yeux se fixèrent rapidement sur l'oméga qui était appuyé contre la monture de la porte le regardant d'un regard charmeur.

\- Si je m'étais attendu à un tel accueil je serais rentré beaucoup plus vite. Que me vaut tout cela ?

\- Doit il y avoir une raison particulière ? Après tout ce que nous avons vécu ?

Draco sourit en s'approchant. Il voulait toucher son oméga, il était tellement beau et sentait si bon qu'il voulait apposer sa propre odeur sur lui. Il le prit par la hanche et le colla à lui en posant ses lèvres dans son cou.

\- Je suppose que non.

Il commença à lécher le cou et à descendre ses mains.

\- Draco pas si vite.

L'alpha grogna de mécontentement.

\- Je suppose que notre fille est gardée pour ce soir et que je ne t'ai rien que pour moi alors pourquoi me retenir ?

\- Et bien par ce que des cuisiniers sont dans la cuisine et que j'ai prévu une soirée spéciale pour nous deux. Alors tu peux rester dans ta tenue ou aller te laver pour ensuite profiter d'un bon repas en tête à tête avec moi, et peut être qu'après..

\- Oui après ?

\- Et bien nous verrons ce qui nous feras envie à ce moment. Sourit Harry.

Draco sourit de nouveau et l'embrassa. Il alla ensuite se laver avant de vite revenir, des vêtements propres sur le dos. Il prit de nouveau son époux dans ses bras et Harry sentit très bien qu'il allait être dur d'empêcher Draco de le prendre ce soir, même si ce n'était pas son intention dans tous les cas.

\- Chéri, écoute s'il te plaît.

Mais l'alpha lui dévorait le cou et se déhanchait contre lui.

\- Draco s'il te...

Il se sentait déjà aller vers le lit.

\- Non Draco, écoute...le repas...après...mais...Draco...

Il était allongé sur le dos. L'alpha retirait sa chemise dévoilant sa plastique parfaite. Il posa une main sur ses muscles contractés.

\- Draco s'il te plaît, il va y avoir du sexe, je t'assure mais pas tout de suite, j'ai organisé une soirée pour nous deux, alors patiente un peu. Tu me feras tout ce que tu veux après.

\- Et pourquoi pas maintenant ?

\- Draco, les cuisiniers préparent tout depuis des heures, et je ne veux pas faire l'amour ici alors qu'ils sont juste à côté !

Le dernier argument sembla fonctionner puisque d'un grognement Draco ramassa sa chemise et la remis.

\- Je peux t'assurer qu'après le repas, c'est toi que je dévorerais et je ne laisserais aucune miette.

Harry éclata de rire. C'est ce qu'il voulait, qu'ils profitent réellement tous les deux. Il sentait que les choses allaient changer après et il voulait remercier pour le magnifique bébé qu'il lui avait donner. Ce réajustant, ils se rendirent dans la salle à manger ou une douce musique commença à raisonner. Il avait fait venir des musiciens qui jouaient une douce musique classique. Des chandelles encadraient leur table et dès qu'ils furent installés, on leur servit du champagne. Ils trinquèrent à leur famille puis débutèrent leur repas.

* * *

Tout fut merveilleux, le repas, l'ambiance et la douche chaleur qui régnait entre eux. Quand enfin les assiettes furent desservies et les serveurs ainsi que les cuisiniers remercier, Harry fut levé avec empressement et amené jusqu'au lit. Draco lui fit l'amour comme il ne lui avait jamais fait, tantôt avec empressement et ardeur, tantôt avec passion et douceur. Le rendant fiévreux de son corps et de son amour. Il le remplit plusieurs fois de sa semence, le marquant encore et toujours sien. Il jouit aussi dans sa bouche tout comme Harry avait jouit dans la sienne. Il le dévorait et le couvait du regard en même temps. Semblant vouloir profiter de chaque seconde disponible avec son oméga. Lui aussi avait sentit les derniers événements comme une cruelle séparation avec son époux. Ces retrouvailles étaient plus que bienvenue. Quand enfin les deux corps furent épuisés de leur ébat, ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre reprenant leur souffle. Draco caressait les flans d'Harry.

\- Tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas mal ?

\- Ça va. J'avais un peu peur de la première pénétration mais j'ai bien récupéré de l'accouchement.

\- Tant mieux pour moi. Sourit Draco. Et merci pour cette délicieuse soirée. J'ai tout adoré, surtout le dessert.

Il rigola en lui mordant la fesse. Il sentit ensuite sa peau.

\- Sais tu comment il est agréable de sentir mon odeur sur toi et en toi ? De savoir que ma semence est perceptible de tous et que tout le monde sait que tu es à moi ?

\- C'est un peu pervers non ?

\- Peu m'importe. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que cela me ravie au plus au point.

\- Pervers.

Il reçut une petite tape sur les fesses en réponse. Le soleil commençait à se lever, il était temps de prendre un peu de repos avant les prochains événements.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'Hermione, il savait que la tâche qu'il lui avait confié était ardue donc il ne voulait pas la presser mais quand même. Il avait hâte d'avoir les réponses qu'il attendait, bonnes ou mauvaises, il voulait savoir à quoi s'attendre et surtout ce qui savoir tout ce qui s'était tramer dans son dos depuis des mois. Et enfin un matin il fut contacter par son amie. Il la fit venir chez lui pour pouvoir parler tranquillement.

\- Hermione je t'attendais. Un thé, café, chocolat ?

\- Un thé suffira. Merci.

Les mains tremblantes il lui servit sa boisson. Il craignait ce qu'elle allait lui apprendre. Même si il s'en doutait un peu. Il s'assit en face d'elle les mains sur les genoux. Hermione fut direct.

\- J'ai toutes les informations. Difficile à obtenir, tout avait été bien dissimulé, mais comme je le dis toujours, tout être humains laisse des traces, et là dans notre cas, même si il ne restait que des miettes tout à pu être regroupé.

\- Raconte moi.

\- Harry avant tout, tu dois savoir, que si tu décides de connaître la vérité, tu vas souffrir énormément.

\- Je m'en doute.

\- Non Harry, tu dois comprendre, que tu vas beaucoup souffrir.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, Hermione le fixait d'un regard déterminé.

\- Si tu veux vraiment continuer, tu dois être près à comprendre que la vérité n'est pas toujours bonne à entendre et dans ce cas, c'est toi qui va en payer le prix.

\- Je t'écoute Hermione.

Elle souffla, ferma les yeux quelques instants puis commença son récit...

* * *

Harry était levé, regardant par la fenêtre. Hermione le laissait encaisser. Elle savait qu'il pleurait, mais elle l'avait prévenu.

\- Merci Hermione pour ton travail, je sais que cela n'a pas été facile. Mais j'ai maintenant toutes les informations et je vais pouvoir agir.

\- Harry tu as ta famille maintenant, si tu laisses le temps agir tu peux être heureux.

\- Non. La vérité reste la vérité je ne peux l'ignorer.

\- Alors c'est Draco et ta fille qui en payeront le prix.

\- Oui je sais qu'il y aura des conséquences. J'essayerais de les protéger au maximum mais je ne peux pas laisser les choses en l'état. Certaines personnes doivent payer.

Elle n'insista pas, ce n'était pas son rôle, Harry était assez grand pour faire ses choix, et il connaissait les risques et les conséquences, à lui de voir ce qu'il souhaitait faire. Elle l'embrassa et se leva, le laissant réfléchir à ses prochaines actions.

Resté seul Harry fixa de nouveau l'horizon, cela allait être long mais tout serait payé. Il vengerait son père, Tom Sirius et surtout ...lui même.

* * *

La neige tombait, de gros flocons recouvraient les routes, le pays était paralizé par le verglas et le mauvais temps. Mais pour la période tout tombait parfaitement à pic. Fêter noël sous la neige, quoi de plus beau ? Et pour l'occasion, Draco, Astoria et lui allaient pouvoir fêter le premier noël de leur fille avec sa mère et Rogue. Pas que Harry soit enchanté de passer cette période de l'année avec cet horrible homme mais sa mère semblait de plus en plus proche de l'homme, et avait demander à Harry d'accepter qu'il passe la soirée avec eux. Harry avait finit par accepter. Après tout cette date n'arrivait qu'une fois dans l'année. Ils avaient louer une maison à la campagne pour l'occasion afin que tout le monde puisse coucher sur place.

Débarrassés de leur manteau Harry portait leur fille maintenant âgée de 7 mois. Elle tenait son dos droit et portait une jolie robe rouge pour fêter noël. Malheureusement la soirée allait être courte pour elle car elle frottait déjà ses yeux et baillait à s'en arracher la mâchoire. Après avoir ouvert ses cadeaux, Harry décida d'aller la mettre au lit.

\- Allez jeune fille, quand on est une belle princesse, il faut faire un gros dodo.

Astoria, dans sa gigoteuse, rigola en tenant ses pieds. Harry l'embrassa sur le font et ferma doucement la prote. Elle était vraiment magnifique leur fille. Qu'aurait il pu demander de plus ?

Il retourna dans la salle à manger afin de trinquer avec tout le monde. Draco lui avait garder une flûte et l'embrassa tendrement quand il revint. Ils trinquèrent tous ensemble et Harry trempa ses lèvres avant de reposer le champagne. La soirée fut douce, les gens échangèrent entre eux des banalités, buvant et mangeant sans soucis. Harry avait l'esprit ailleurs, il écoutait d'une oreille distraite les dires de Draco sur le marché de la drogue.

\- Tu sembles ailleurs Harry.

Tournant la tête Harry sourit à sa mère.

\- Oui désolé, je suis plongé dans mes pensées.

\- Et quelles sont elles ?

\- Oh rien de bien palpitant. Mais je crois que je vais aller dehors me rafraîchir un peu avant le dessert. Cela va me permettre de faire de la place pour la bûche.

Draco lui prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres.

\- Ne reste pas trop longtemps il fait froid.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il sourit et sortit. Il alla jusqu'au jardin, les haies formaient un labyrinthe et en son centre se trouvait une fontaine. Une fois arrivé devant il la regarda quelques instants. Il entendit des pas qui se rapprochaient.

\- Je peux t'accompagner quelques instants ?

\- Pourquoi pas.

Sa mère resta elle aussi à fixer la statue.

\- Tu sembles être inquiet Harry.

\- Inquiet ? Non

\- Alors c'est autre chose, mais je vois que quelque chose t'occupes l'esprit.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Mais dis moi, tu es bien avec Rogue ?

Sa mère sourit d'un air gêné.

\- Oui je suis bien avec lui.

\- Mieux qu'avec James je suppose.

\- Oh tu sais ton père n'étais pas vraiment fait pour être en couple.

\- C'est vrai. Tout comme il n'était pas fait pour avoir des enfants.

\- Non plus.

\- Autre chose. Depuis combien de temps le connais tu ?

\- Depuis quelques années . Les familles mafieuses finissent par bien se connaître à la fin.

\- Sûrement.

Il se détourna de la fontaine faisant demi tour. Sa mère resta quelques secondes encore à fixer la statue de marbre avant elle aussi de se retourner. Elle se figea en voyant Harry pointer une arme sur elle.

**Je sais que c'est un tout petit chapitre mais je veux que le dernier soit lu d'une traite pour le suspens. Allez bon week end**


	13. tu dois payer

**Et voilà le dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Un dernier grand merci à tout ce qui ont pris le temps de lire mon histoire et qui m'ont laissé quelques messages. Pardon pour les fautes que vous pouvez trouver dans l'histoire. Sur ce bonne lecture.**

\- Harry ?

Souriant gentillement Harry chargea son arme.

\- Ce sera ton dernier Noël Lily.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

\- Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

\- Je sais tout.

\- Et bien explique moi car il semblerait que je ne sache rien pour ma part.

\- Très bien. J'ai fais venir Hermione il y a quelques mois de cela.

Le visage de Lily se ferma. Elle semblait mieux comprendre.

\- Ah...

\- Oui ah..

\- Et je suppose qu'elle a fait quelques recherches.

\- Exactement. Et même si tu as été très prudente tu ne l'as pas été suffisement pour elle.

\- Et dis moi qu'à t-elle trouvé ?

\- Dois je vraiment tout te raconter ?

\- Oui je suis curieuse de savoir les erreurs que j'ai pu commettre.

\- Et bien la toute première a été de penser que Lucius Malfoy n'avait rien laissé derrière lui.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Il avait laissé un compte secret à la banque qui n'était accessible que sous certaine condition. Et dans ce compte ce n'était pas de l'agent qui y était dissimulé mais un codage. Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi quelqu'un comme Lucius Malfoy avait un intérêt à y laisser un codage jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à le percer. Et dessus tout est devenu clair pour elle. Quand la famille Malfoy a demandé à se rapprocher de notre clan, et que James a refusé tu as préparé un plan. Mais tu ne savais pas que Malfoy avait gardé une preuve de la personne qui leur avait donné toutes ses informations et donc qui avait trahis le clan Potter. Ce n'était pas Queudvert, bien que tu l'ai manipulé pour qu'il fasse le premier pas vers les Malfoy, mais toi. C'est pour cela qu'ils ont pu savoir que j'étais un oméga mais surtout quant était mes chaleurs. Même Queudvert ne le savait pas. Seul quelqu'un de très proche pouvait le savoir dont toi.

Ensuite quand ils m'ont capturé tu as retardé au maximum les informations relatives à ma capture pour que Draco ait le temps de me violer et de me féconder. Tu as manipulé papa pour qu'il acceptes le rendez vous avec les Malfoy. Mais quand il a exigé de connaître le traître Lucius savait que tu serais en danger alors il a vendu Queudevert. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé après, je ne pense pas que papa l'ait totalement cru. Lui aussi savait que mes chaleurs n'étaient pas connu de tous, est ce qu'il a eut des soupçons ? Peut être ?

\- Oh que si il en a eut, crois moi je m'en souviens encore . Sais tu que j'ai fais une fausse couche pendant cette période ? C'est pour cela que je ne suis pas venue te voir après ton _kidnapping_.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oh mais ce n'était pas le premier, en tout tu aurais eu 6 frères ou sœurs. Mais James n'a jamais été tendre ou paternel. Je suis même surpris que toi tu es survécu.

\- Il faut croire que le concept d'amour est très particulier dans notre famille.

\- De quoi te plaints tu ? Tu as été aimé et tu l'es aujourd'hui. Ne vois tu pas comment Draco t'aime ? Tu peux me reprocher d'avoir vendu le clan mais pas de ce que cela a apporté.

\- Oui Draco m'aime, et je ne te reproches pas d'avoir vendu le clan mais d'avoir tué Sirius Tom et James !

\- Comment oses tu!

\- Et toi comment oses tu le nier ?! Cria Harry.

Ils se fixaient en chien de fusil. Aucun des deux ne bougeaient mais ils commençaient à être glacés. Harry tendit l'oreille, il entendait des bruits de pas. Et merde !

\- Harry ?

C'était Draco. Mais il ne l'avait pas encore atteins. Il devait se dépêcher. Il repointa son arme sur sa mère mais cette dernière se mis à crier.

\- Draco Harry est devenu fou !

Harry se figea en entendant les pas se firent plus pressants jusqu'à l'atteindre.

\- Harry mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Potter !

Super il ne manquait plus que l'autre.

\- Posez votre arme Potter, respectez votre mère. Grogna Rogue.

\- Taisez vous vous ne savez rien.

Draco essaya de s'approcher doucement en tendant la main.

\- Harry s'il te plaît calme toi, que t'arrive t-il ?

\- Non ne t'approche pas Draco. Tu ne comprends pas. C'est elle qui a provoqué tout ça.

\- Comment ça tout ça?

\- Il est fou. Cria Lily. Severus !

Harry sortit une deuxièmes armes qu'il pointa sur les deux autres hommes.

\- NE BOUGEZ PAS !

\- Harry !

Draco était choqué.

\- Draco, c'est elle qui a trahi le clan Potter, c'est elle qui m'a vendu, et c'est elle qui donnait toutes ses informations à Voldemort. Hermione a retrouvé le frère de Barty Croupton, l'homme de main de Voldemort. Celui qui m'avait attaqué, c'était _elle_ qu'il cherchait et pas moi. Le jour de l'accident de voiture il avait cru que c'était Lily qui se promenait librement voilà pourquoi il a foncé dans la voiture. Il cherchait la femme qui avait joué double jeu et qui avait provoqué la mort de son maître bien aimé. Car Lily avait donné toutes les informations à Voldemort, sur le lieu ou je travaillais, et elle manipulait même les caméras, pour que tu interviennes juste au bon moment. Mais avant il fallait que Voldemort pousse juste le bouchon un peu trop loin. Un viol tombait à pic, tant pis si j'y laissais ma vie ou celle de l'enfant. Il fallait que son acte permette aux deux clans de se mobiliser contre lui. Je suppose que sa mort et celle de James étaient ce qu'elle voulait. Et décimer le clan Potter était un bonus ! Mon père lui évidemment avait toujours prévu de me vendre à Voldemort mais je suppose qu'il essayait juste de maintenir les affaires en place. Évidemment le jour de l'attaque ils étaient tous les deux présents pour maximiser les chances de les abattre. Et tout c'est déroulé à la perfection et même mieux que cela car même Lucius Malfoy qui connaissait beacoup de secrets est mort ce jour là ! Aujourd'hui elle peut librement roucouler avec son amour de jeunesse pendant que mon frère et ma famille croupissent sous terre !

\- TAIS TOI ! Hurla Lily.

Elle pointa un doigt sur lui.

\- Comment oses tu me juger ! Qui es tu ? Que crois tu connaître de moi. Crois tu avoir souffert autant que j'ai souffert ? Tu ne connais rien tu entends !

Elle semblait folle de rage.

\- Crois que les petits viols que tu as subis sont quoique se soit comparés à tout ce que j'ai vécu ? Ce n'est rien ! James m'a arraché à l'homme que j'aimais à l'âge de 16 ans ! Il m'a arraché à Severus! J'étais enceinte et j'ai tout perdu ! J'ai du subir son corps sur le mien, j'ai subis ses viols et ses tortures pendant des années ! Tu crois que l'amour dont t'as couvert Draco était quelque chose de grave ? Tu n'as rien subis !Alors ne penses pas pouvoir me juger !

Lily se rendit compte de ses paroles, mais trop tard. Severus et Draco la regardaient choqués. Elle avait avoué toute seule. Elle regarda Severus avec crainte.

\- Severus..

\- Lily est ce vrai ? C'est toi qui a provoqué tout cela ?

\- Severus

Elle parlait d'une toute petite voix. Comme une petite fille pris en faute.

\- Quand j'ai appris que Lucius voulait nouer une amitié avec James j'ai saisit l'occasion. Je savais que si nos deux familles étaient proche nous pourrions revenir ensemble. Je savais que Draco était un alpha, et Harry étant un oméga, il suffisait de les mettre ensemble. J'ai aidé Lucius à capturer Harry et a l'avoir assez longtemps pour qu'il tombe enceinte. Ensuite Voldemort était facile à manipuler, il suffisait de le laisser approcher Harry pour que Draco se sente en danger. Je ne pensais pas que la contre attaque tuerais autant de personnes. Mais je savais que toi tu ne risquais rien.

Harry éclata de rire.

\- Tant que ton amant allait bien ce n'était pas grave d'envoyer tes deux fils à l'abattoir !

\- Non c'est faux ! Je ne voulais pas que Tom meurt, il était...

Elle baissa les yeux et Harry comprit.

\- Il était votre fils.

Il se tourna vers Rogue.

\- Tu n'as pas perdu le bébé que tu avais de Rogue n'est ce pas ?

Lily secoua la tête. Rogue sembla choquer. La bouche ouverte.

\- Il a cru qu'il avait réussi à me mettre enceinte du premier coup ! Et il a adoré Tom il le voyait comme son premier fils. Ce qui est assez drôle quand on y pense. Toi qui était la chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang, il t'a toujours détesté. J'ai du négocier quand tu es devenu oméga pour que tu restes en vie. J'étais sur que tu me serais utile. Même si aujourd'hui je regrettes que tu sois resté en vie aussi longtemps.

Harry se tourna vers elle près à tirer.

\- Harry non ! Cria Draco.

Il hésita.

\- Nous savons ce qu'elle a fait, elle sera banni de nos deux familles.

\- Ce n'est pas suffisant. Tu l'as entendu, elle a tout manigancé. Elle a provoqué la mort de ton père !

\- Je sais, mais si tu l'as tues...

Il se tourna vers Rogue.

\- Il risque d'y avoir des conséquences et puis...elle est ta mère.

\- Peu m'importe. Mon père ne m'a jamais aimé, il ne me fait peu de différence de savoir que ma mère ne m'a jamais aimé non plus.

\- Non Potter vous ne pouvez pas la tuer !

\- Et pourquoi je vous prie ? Vous qui m'avez toujours traité avec mépris, pouvez vous me donner une seule bonne raison pour que je ne le fasse pas ? Et pitiez épargnez moi les « par ce que je l'aime ! »

\- Elle est enceinte Potter.

Un silence glaciale s'installa. Super. Lily éclata de rire. Severus sortit son arme qu'il pointa sur Harry. Draco lui était paralizé. Comment démêler cette situation ? Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry soit blessé !

\- N'est ce pas cocasse Harry ? Demanda Lily qui semblait se réjouire.

\- Tais toi !

\- Oh que non ! Draco je te conseille d'empêcher Harry de me blesser car Severus ne le laissera pas faire et tu risque de perdre deux personnes que tu aimes.

\- Désolé Lily mais je ne vous tiens pas dans mon cœur.

\- Mais je ne parlais pas de moi mais de lui..

Elle pointait son regard vers Harry. Draco ne semblait pas comprendre puis il descendit son regard sur le ventre d'Harry.

\- Harry tu es..

\- Tais toi ce n'est pas le moment de parler de cela !

\- Et pourquoi mon cher fils ? Après tout c'est vrai, je le sais je te fais espionner et je sais que tu vas à l'hôpital depuis trois mois..Et pour quelles raisons... ?

Lily éclata de rire.

\- Donc que faisons Harry ? Si tu me tues, tu tues ton frère ou ta sœur et Severus te tues également ce qui obligeras sûrement Draco à le tuer par la même occasion. Et si tu me laisses vivres tu devras supporter le fait que je fasse ma vie malgré tout ça.

\- Pas question !

Il s'apprêta à tirer mais il se figea. Oh non ! Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Draco, ce dernier se servait de son aura pour canaliser l'oméga. Il cherchait à le manipuler pour le faire céder.

\- Draco non...

\- Harry, tu vas poser ton arme...Gronda l'alpha.

Son aura l'entourait, cherchant à étouffer les actions de l'oméga. Harry sentait l'oméga en lui répondre et chercher à plaire à son époux. L'aura chaude de l'alpha l'encerclait, le dominait. Non il ne devait pas céder. Encore un petit peu. Un grondement le fit tourner la tête. Les yeux mercures le prirent en otage l'empêchant de tourner la tête.

\- Harry tu es as moi. Tu dois m'obéir.

Jamais il n'avait testé la dominance d'un alpha. C'était effrayant. Alors qu'il baissait son arme, un coup de feu retentit.

* * *

Draco desserra sa cravate, la journée avait été longue. Les trafiquants avaient fais un bon travail mais les clients étaient de plus en plus exigent sur la qualité et déjouer les tactiques de la police n'étaient pas facile. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur Astoria qui lui sauta dans les bras.

\- Papa!

\- Bonjour ma chéri comment vas tu ?

\- Bien, j'ai fais de beaux dessins

\- Vraiment ? J'ai hâte de les voir. Comment va ton petit frère ?

\- Il a été sage.

\- Je suis content. Et papa ?

\- Il fait toujours dodo.

\- Mm.

Il porta Astoria jusqu'au salon ou Scorpius l'attendait. Le petit garçon de deux ans marchait depuis peu mais était un rayon de soleil, il souriait tout le temps.

\- Monsieur Malfoy.

\- Molly, comment se sont ils comportés aujourd'hui ?

\- Très bien monsieur. Astoria progresse de jours en jours et Scorpius marche de mieux en mieux.

\- Parfait.

\- Monsieur puis je aller doucher les enfants ?

\- Bien sûr. Faite. L'infirmière est partie?

\- A l'instant monsieur, elle vient de finir les soins de votre mari.

\- Je vais aller le voir alors.

Il embrassa ses enfants et se dirigea vers sa chambre à coucher. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au corps endormi de son époux. Le ventre rend ressortait sous les draps. L'accouchement serait pour bientôt. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Bonjour mon amour comment vas tu ?

L'oméga ne lui répondit pas. Draco souffla. Cela faisait maintenant presque trois ans que son époux était dans le coma. La balle qu'il avait reçu l'avait plongé dans cet état et malgré le passage des meilleurs spécialistes rien ne permettait de réveiller l'oméga. Draco avait été fou de chagrin quand il avait vu que son époux ne se réveillait pas. Au début il avait pensé que cela ne serait l'affaire que de quelques jours, puis quand son ventre avait commencé à s'arrondir il s'était dit que l'accouchement le forcerait à sortir de sa léthargie mais rien.

L'oméga avait subit une césarienne pour libérer le bébé mais n'avait pas ouvert les yeux pour autant. Il l'avait fait revenir à la maison pour que les enfants soient en contact de leur père et pour se donner l'impression d'une vie normale. Mais les passages constant de l'infirmière pour les soins de son mari lui rappellait que son oméga était dans le coma. Malgré tout, dernièrement, des changements se faisaient sentir, tout d'abord il y a quelques moins de cela son époux avait laisser émaner de lui ses premières chaleurs depuis des années. Draco n'avait pas pu résister et l'avait pris malgré son état. Il s'était persuadé qu'il allait réussir à réveiller son mari. Mais rien, il avait eu beau le prendre encore et encore rien n'en était sorti. Sauf peut être...ce magnifique ventre rond. Il avait mis son époux enceint pendant son coma. Ce n'était rien de glorieux mais les instincts avaient parlé. Et puis il était son époux, jamais il n'avait été voir ailleurs il pouvait bien se permettre de profiter quelques fois de lui. Même si il voulait plus que tout, voir ses beaux yeux le fixer de ce vert si profond.

\- Harry s'il te plaît réveille toi, tes enfants ont besoin de toi. Tu es en train de louper toute leur jeunesse. Tu dois te réveiller maintenant. Je sais que tu es en colère contre ta mère mais tu dois vivre ta vie maintenant, et aller de l'avant. Ta mère est partie avec Severus, je l'ai exilé loin de l'Angleterre, elle ne reviendra jamais. Mais toi tu es là avec nous, Astoria, Scorpius et notre futur bébé ont besoin de toi. Et moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi. Harry je n'ai pas épousé un ventre sur patte, mais un oméga que j'aime._ Alors ouvre les yeux maintenant _!

Mais son époux resta endormi, son torse se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration. Draco souffla, il avait encore ses enfants qui l'attendaient et ils avaient besoin de lui. Harry allait devoir attendre ou du moins Draco allait attendre que son époux daigne ouvrir un jour prochain peut être les yeux et reprendre vie dans la réalité.

**FIN**

**Merci à tout le monde pour avoir suivi l'histoire. Je coupe à un moment crucial mais j'aime laisser les lecteurs imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer ensuite. Harry se réveillera t -il ou restera t'il dans le coma? A vous de le décider. Bis**


End file.
